The Game of Love
by CJzilla
Summary: Two mini villains need to prove that they are the real deal. Dr. Chipotle Jr. must redeem his name after losing to El Tigre. After a bad report card, Black Cuervo must prove she takes super villainy seriously. Competition's fierce and so is love. Jr/BC
1. Different Worlds, Same Problem

Ohayho TOKYO! Konnichi wa LONDON! Konban wa NEW YORK! CJzilla here with her second El Tigre fic, "The Game of Love"!

Synopsis: Two mini supervillains need to prove that they are the real deal. Dr. Chipotle Jr. must redeem the respect of his name after a string of humiliating losses by El Tigre. After a bad report card from school, Black Cuervo must prove that she does indeed take super villainy seriously. Both need something big. When their paths cross competition is fierce. Soon their cometition rages to a point where it's a winner-take-all-free-for-all. Villains and heroes alike are in their crosshairs. But are Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo in it for the glory or is their hateful competition fueled by... attraction?

As I tear this city down with my claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Fluff me... Flame me... I don't care.

AN: I own nothing pretaining to El Tigre. CJzilla does own your reviews and sanity!

* * *

**The Game of Love**

Chapter 1

_Different Worlds, Same Problem_

It was a hot afternoon for Miracle City. The city felt like an oven and the sidewalks were so hot that you could fry a tortilla on the street. There was an occasional pop from the random Miracle City pigeon, exploding from the heat. Any activity should be done inside an air-conditioned room, inside your freezer. Unfortunately not everyone was courteous enough to keep all troublemaking activities indoors.

Something a child suddenly shot through the air and came to a rude stop on the lava hot pavement. Tumbling and finally skidding to a stop, boy twitched. As stunned spectators stared at the strange sight before continuing on their way.

"Ow. Guacamole hurts." He moaned, getting to his feet as he held his head. Licking his lips, he got a faint taste of the guacamole fist that launched him down the street. "Mmm. Tasty."

Shaking off the fall the boy stood in the hot street, his features now seen. From under a brown mask a pair of green eyes was seen as his long metal claws gleamed in the sunlight. Manny Rivera, an ordinary thirteen-year-old boy with an extraordinary alias, wiped his face and head. Known as the super-powered El Tigre, a tiger-based super powerful, super brave, super-macho super, Manny was always game for heroism or mischief. It really depended on how he felt or what was going on at the moment. But at _THIS_ moment, El Tigre was playing hero in an effort to stop a rampaging guacamole courtesy of a ten-year-old mad scientist with a food-based monster fetish.

Of all the days to pick a fight, Dr. Chipotle Jr. HAD to start something on the hottest day of the year. Manny was hot and not in the mood for a fight with guacamole. The ground then shook under him. The thirteen-year-old super fell backwards and onto the hot pavement again. Peeling himself off of the black top, Manny sat up and saw the guacamole monster stomping down the street toward him. A loud wicked laugh followed.

"You like my new and improved guacamole monster, El Tigre?!" Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s high-pitched and slightly girlish adolescent voice was even louder than his monster's roar. The ten-year-old scientist was seated on his monster's head, controlling it via his robotic arm's wrist controller. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. bids you to tremble at my awesome beast!"

The ten-year-old kid with wild brown hair, a metal left arm, robotic right eye and laboratory smock smiled wickedly at his archenemy. Dr. Chipotle Jr. laughed crazily as his guacamole monster lifted its fist and brought it down at El Tigre. Manny rolled to the side, getting missed by the avocado fist by inches. Jumping to his feet, the thirteen-year-old super shot his grappling El Tigre fist to the nearest building. Scaling the structure, he jumped to the roof. From there, he could look Dr. Chipotle Jr. in the eye. Grinning evilly at the pint-sized scientist sheathed his claws.

"New and improved? Ha! You still got the same old moves Dr. Hot Sauce Jr.!" Manny laughed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth.

"How many times MUST I TELL YOU?!" He snarled. "My name is CHIPOTLE! CHIPOTLE! CHIPOTLE! CHIPOTLECHIPOTLECHIPOLTE!"

During his little tantrum, the ten-year-old scientist didn't see El Tigre jump from his rooftop perch. The thirteen-year-old super was flying toward him. With time only to yelp in surprise, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was seized by the front of his laboratory smock. El Tigre gave his pint-sized supervillain nemesis a big, evil smile.

"Isn't this the eighth time I've beaten you this week, Poblano Jr.?" The thirteen-year-old asked. It was more of a rhetorical question because Dr. Chipotle Jr. gulped. "I kinda lost count. Oh well. Eat guacamole Jalapeno Jr."

Bringing his fist up, El Tigre bonked the ten-year-old on the head. The pint-sized supervillain was knocked into and through his guacamole monster's soft head. The monster blinked before it suddenly exploded because the stabilizing control on his creator's wrist was filled with guacamole. Guacamole spewed in all directions and covered the entire street. As the green explosion settled, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was in the middle of the road, stunned and covered in guacamole.

Blinking, the small scientist processed what just happened. Then he heard laughter. Bringing his eyes up he saw El Tigre standing on the rooftop pointing at him and laughing his head off. Then more laughter from the street. To his horror, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw everyone on the street laughing at him.

"Oye, Dr. Ancho!" El Tigre jeered through his laughter. Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked up at his enemy. "Leave the supervillainy to the REAL supervillains! Go home and stick with your cooking! Cooking! HA! COOKING!"

The thirteen-year-old super screamed with laughter at his joke and fell on his back, kicking his feet. Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his cheeks burn and it wasn't with the heat from the chilies in the guacamole. Gritting his teeth, the pint-sized supervillain pointed his metal arm at El Tigre, ready to blast him into ash for the insults. His arm transformed into a laser gun and as he tried to fire a shot, only guacamole spewed from the barrel of his weapon. Shaking his arm, he tried again. Nothing. Turning his laser blaster to his face, Dr. Chipotle Jr. stared at his weapon. As fate would have it, the delayed laser blast discharged and blew in his face. The pint-size scientist peeped in surprise. Then he heard more, louder laughter. El Tigre and the people on the street were rolling around on their backs, roaring with laughter as tears jetted from their eyes. The embarrassment was almost too much to bear.

Peeling himself out of the puddle of hot guacamole, the smoldering small scientist gritted his teeth, tossed the people laughing at him an evil glare and then slinked off down the street. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had a loooong walk home.

Coming to his Miracle City port-side evil laboratory that he shared with his father, Dr. Chipotle Jr. slammed the door behind him. Grumbling under his breath the ten-year-old super-genius trudged into the dark building. Coming into the main laboratory area Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw his father, Dr. Chipotle Sr. working on some evil genetic experiment. Huffing loudly, the ten-year-old walked toward his father.

"Ah, Diego! Welcome ho-" Dr. Chipotle Sr. greeted without taking his eyes off of his device but a peculiar smell caught his nose. "Do you smell burnt chili?"

By that time Dr. Chipotle Jr. was standing right next to his dad and he growled loudly again. Looking down at his son Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s single good eye widened at his child's appearance. Diego a.k.a. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was covered in burnt guacamole and didn't look happy about it.

"Oh." Was all that came out of the man's mouth. Then he gave an awkward smile at the seething look on his son's face.

"FATHER!" The pint-sized scientist barked, throwing his hands in the air. "I told you to stop calling me Diego! I am _DR_. CHIPOTLE JR.! "_Diego_" does not instill FEAR into my enemies' hearts. A mad scientist MUST BE RECOGIZED!"

There was a silence that cut through the room.

"But I like "_Diego_". That is why Dr. Chipotle Sr. named you that!" Dr. Chipotle Sr. argued. The ten-year-old huffed angrily and crossed his arms. "And I demand to know why you look like a mess and smell like tostadas de chile! And where is your guacamole monster? Buying ingredients isn't cheap!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. raked his teeth together but refused to look his father in the eye.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. is _wearing_ it." The ten-year-old mumbled under his breath. Silence from his father.

"Qué? You're… wearing your guacamole monster?" Dr. Chipotle Sr. repeated slowly. Dr. Chipotle Jr. growled; for a super-genius, his father was pretty slow. "How in the name of chili peppers happened?!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. flinched, not at his father's elevated voice but at the embarrassment.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. was in a fight with El Tigre, father!" The pint-sized supervillain shot back. Silence again from the mad scientist.

"Oh. Well, that explains everything! Did you win, mi hijo?! Oh, of course you did! How bad did you beat that annoying superhero?!" Like driving the last of the coffin nails into Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s wounded ego, his father excitedly pressed him for details on his "victory". The ten-year-old flinched again.

"I didn't win, father!" He blurted out. "El Tigre beat me."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. made a fist with his good arm, envisioning that annoying teen's head crushed inside his hand.

"I was humiliated and laughed at." The ten-year-old hissed. Then he started to jump around in an angry circle. "El Tigre defeated me in a most shameful way, after which he claimed that I wasn't a real supervillain. And to throw salt onto my injury, he insulted _my cooking hobby_. In _public_, father!! PEOPLE WERE TAKING PICTURES!! Do you know how _embarrassing_ that was?"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. looked up to the ceiling.

"Well, you _do_ make a KILLER guacamole, Diego." The man licked his lips and placed a hand on his belly. Dr. Chipotle Jr. groaned, throwing his arms in the air.

"Forget it!" The pint-sized mad scientist spat. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. needs a shower to wash off the burnt guacamole of shame."

Just as the ten-year-old was about to stomp off to the bathroom, his father stopped him.

"Oh, hijo." Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his father's robotic hand on his shoulder. "Do not let _one_ bad battle ruin the evil process. Why if all scientific experiments went right the first time-"

"Dad. I've lost to El Tigre nine times this week. And it's only Tuesday." The ten-year-old stated. Words failed Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Oo." The man cleared his throat. "Well… you know what the scientific process proves: ten time's the charm. This next battle will be yours."

From all the scientific books the ten-year-old has read, evil or otherwise, none of them said anything like that; it was just his father trying to build up his spirits. But the small scientist would not allow it. His father's name had suffered enough shame! He was determined to fix it one way or another.

"Whatever." Dr. Chipotle Jr. moved out from under his father's hand. The mini-mad scientist hung his head and slinked off toward the bathroom.

Right now, the small scientist needed a shower.

Meanwhile, across town, in an undisclosed location another youngster was feeling the pains of her failure. Thirteen-year-old Zoë Aves sat in a chair in the middle of her family's observation room watching her mother pace in front of her, glaring at a piece of yellow paper in her hand. The girl squirmed slightly in her seat. She was nervous because the paper her mother, Carmella Aves, was staring so hard at was her report card. Zoë knew that her grades were not as good as they should be. The reason for her poor grades this semester was because of her lack of focus. The girl had been preoccupied with her she-villain alias and… El Tigre.

But who could blame her?! El Tigre a.k.a. Manny Rivera was the dreamiest boy in all Miracle City. He had the moves, he had the looks, he had the confidence and he had the power. Though Zoë would never admit ALL of that, she did admit that the thirteen-year-old hunk had "that certain something". But it was a forbidden, one-sided crush; El Tigre was an occasional hero and a Rivera. The Rivera men were known to be heartbreakers, of which Zoë's mother and grandmother were front-row witnesses to. If that wasn't bad enough, the thirteen-year-old heartthrob sometimes played the role as hero, busting her family's criminal ways and locking them up in prison. But… just a look from El Tigre was enough to send her to her knees and to make her brain turn to mush. How she wanted to fight him all day!

"Ch'oung lady!" Zoë's mother cut through her dreamy thoughts. In an instant her report card was being dangled in front of her face. "Dis is unacceptable! I have never seen such poor grades!"

The tall, curvy woman with short bluish-black hair threw the back of her hand dramatically to her forehead. Zoë chewed on her bottom lip.

"But mama-!" The thirteen-year-old goth girl with short purplish-black hair pleaded. Her mother would not have it.

"No Zoë; no excuses." Carmella returned, holding up her hand. "Chu need to put more effort into chur learning. Dis report card is horrible! If chu cannot show me dat chu value chur future as a villainess, I will take away chur wings and chu may no longer be Black Cuervo."

Zoë gasped.

"Mama! No!" She pleaded getting off of her chair. "I do value mi futuro!"

Carmella narrowed her heavily mascaraed eyes at her daughter.

"T'en show me, Zoë." The woman replied, face as straight as a pin. "I will give chu one week, mi hija. One week to prove to me dat chu are applying churself to villainy and not to thinking about El Tigre."

Zoë's eyes widened. How did her mother know about that?

"One week." Carmella repeated before she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Zoë gulped.

One week? How could she show her mother that she WAS applying herself to villainy? And she was too! She single handedly stole a priceless Bird of Paradise bird from the Miracle City Zoo! Unfortunately El Tigre and his superhero father showed up and thwarted her bird-napping. Okay. That was bad luck.

Zoë mulled over the problem. If she didn't pull some incredibly ingenious, amazing feat of villainy, she could kiss her wings, jet pack and title as Black Cuervo goodbye. It had to be something that would freeze Miracle City in a stupor of terror! But what?

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	2. Naife

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here! In this update things twist from bad to worse and back again. Chipotle Jr. is featured in an unflattering magazine article and Zoe has trouble with a good guy.

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! LOVE ON ME! HATE ON ME! I DON'T GIVE A CARE!

AN: I'll do the "dear reviewers" next chapter. Sorry. I need to get my butt to a concernt.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Naife_

Morning came, bathing Miracle City in a glow of renewal. A new day had started but old news was still circulating and causing snickers throughout the city.

At their port-side evil laboratory lair one of the Chipotles was up and walking around. Dr. Chipotle Jr. walked into his father's laboratory and found the mad scientist asleep on his work bench. Walking over to the sleeping man, the ten-year-old scientist glanced his father over before poking his head with his finger. Dr. Chipotle Sr. snorted in his sleep but turned his head. He didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Shrugging Dr. Chipotle Jr. turned and walked out of the lab and headed to the kitchen.

Looting the fridge, the ten-year-old scientist got out some jalapenos, onion, tomatoes, garlic, limes, salt, pepper and avocados. One would think he was making breakfast but instead, the mini-mad scientist was making another guacamole monster since the last one exploded. Walking back to his room/laboratory with the front of his smock full of ingredients, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was about to set to work when the doorbell rang. Groaning, the ten-year-old super stopped.

Opening the door Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked around. No one. Just an empty dock. Sighing, it was another doorbell prank by the local punks. But just as he was about to close the door, he saw something on the mat. Bending over and picking it up he took a quick look at it. Then his crimson eye shot open. A deafening scream of pure terror shook the dock and most of Miracle City.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. was jolted from slumber and he instantly he was on his feet. Still pretty much asleep the short man flew out of his laboratory and out into the living room. There he saw his son, on his knees at the front door.

"HOLY _Caramba_! Diego-?" The mad scientist was cut off when he saw his son's shoulders tremble. Then he heard the snarl that chilled his soul.

"Father…" The ten-year-old turned, something bunched up inside his robotic arm's fist. Rile burned in his tiny eye as he held out his hand. "_Look_."

Instantly snatching the thing from his son's hand, Dr. Chipotle Sr. saw that it was a magazine; Villains Quarterly, specifically.

"Oh, Diego. It's only Vil-" He began but Dr. Chipotle Jr. shouted over his voice.

"The COVER, father! LOOK AT THE COVER!" The pint-sized villain got to his feet. Flinching at his son's tone Dr. Chipotle Sr. juggled the magazine before he glanced over the cover.

Shock then surfaced on the hardened mad scientist's face.

""Especial Issue: The Underworld's Greatest Victories and Worst Losses. Featuring Sartana Of The Dead's Thievery Spree and Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s Two Day Week of Indignity"… Oh my-…" Words failed the evil scientist again. Now he saw why his son screamed like a little girl.

Then a laser blast shot through the air and hit the magazine, cremating it instantly. Dr. Chipotle Sr. jumped back and shook his hand, since it nearly got shot off by his seething son. Looking back at the mini super genius, the man gulped. Such fury from such a tiny person.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was fit to be tied. Not only did everyone _know_ about his two day string of demeaning losses but it was published in _THE_ biggest villain magazine! He… was… _BLACK_LISTED. The ten-year-old couldn't hold it in anymore.

"THEY SHALL PAY!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. roared, arm transforming into a missile launcher that was bigger than he was. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I shall _hunt_ each and every one of them down and take my revenge upon _their flesh_! I-!"

The ten-year old mini scientist slapped his forehead and drug his hand slowly over his face.

"I am the _laughingstock_ of Miracle City, father." Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave an exasperated whimper as he fell to his knees. "Who's gonna take Dr. Chipotle Jr. seriously _now_?!"

"Dr. Chipotle Sr. does, mi hijo." Dr. Chipotle Sr. immediately spoke up. The ten-year-old frowned.

"You're family, father… You're _supposed_ to take me seriously." Dr. Chipotle Jr. rolled his eyes. Then he puffed out his chest with determination. "_No_, father; this _will not_ stand. Dr. Chipotle Jr. _must_ do damage control or else our glorious Chipotle name will be _scoffed at_! You will be marked as a joke-of-a-scientist with a _failure_ for a son."

"I say that you are _no_ failure son. You just had two days of… _bad_ luck." The mad scientist shrugged, trying to ease the gravity of the situation.

Growling, the pint-sized villain got to his feet.

"Father." Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked his father in the eye. "Even _El Tigre_ believes that I am not a true supervillain. I must NOT FAIL AGAIN or your name will be forever _blacklisted_ as a joke."

The mini scientist saw his father give a knowing grin and shake his head.

"Diego. Every _great_ supervillain goes through bouts of… ungraceful losses. You simply hit your first one." Dr. Chipotle Sr. neared his son and placed his robotic arm on his shoulder. The mad scientist instantly had the ten-year-old's attention. "Why, Dr. Chipotle Sr. remembers my _first_ bad-luck battle. The shame never seemed to stop by the hands of _White Pantera_… but you should _never_ give up. The bad-luck spell will break and instantly, you will make this city quake with _fear_!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. stared at the man. Wow. His dad could speak _preteen_! Fluently too! And how did he know just what to say? It was like… he went through the same exact thing as _HE_ was! With his father's wise words, the mini scientist instantly felt better.

"Oh _papa_!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. beamed and dove into his dad's arms. "Muchas gracias, mi papi. You made Dr. Chipotle Jr. feel _evil_ once more!"

"De nada, mi hijo." Dr. Chipotle Sr. hugged his son back. Though his father may be one of THE most feared supervillains of Miracle City, Dr. Chipotle Jr. could count on him for a good word and evil support. "All right. Enough with the screaming. You are giving Dr. Chipotle Sr. a headache and making me age _prematurely_."

The ten-year-old released his father.

"Of course, father. No more screaming." Dr. Chipotle Jr. agreed. Dr. Chipotle Sr. wiped his forehead, held his heart and staggered for the kitchen.

"None of the books I've read prepared Dr. Chipotle Sr. for _parenthood_." He mumbled and disappeared around the corner and down the hallway.

Smiling like an idiot, Dr. Chipotle Jr. began picking up his guacamole monster ingredients off of the floor. His dad was right. This was just a villainous dry spell, a fluke that every GREAT supervillain went through! Dr. Chipotle Jr. was still a supervillain and soon his bad luck would end and he'd get back the respect of Miracle City!

Meanwhile, on the other side of Miracle City, thirteen-year-old Zoë Aves was walking to school. She was gloomy since her talk with her mother last night. Her mother didn't believe she was applying herself to her super-villainous heritage. Zoë _loved_ supervillain ways; she was always thinking of the next big heist, next outrageous kidnapping and next big crime spree! Unfortunately then El Tigre would strut into the equation and her brain would freeze. Her train of thought would come to a screeching halt, her mouth would get dry, and her hands would start to sweat! Lately, he was the source of Zoë's distraction, the source of her agony. If only there was some way to tune the thirteen-year-old heartthrob out of her thought process, to ignore him all together. Again, the universe was against her.

Zoë's eyes were cast to the ground and she wasn't looking where she was walking. Suddenly her head met something hard. The goth girl fell to the sidewalk, her books flying in all directions.

"Oye, _idiot_!" Zoë snarled, hand clapped on her forehead. Shaking the stars from her head, her mouth moved faster than her thoughts. "Why don't chu watch where chu are goin'!?"

Then she finally realized why her brain was suddenly paralyzed. In the morning sunlight was Manny Rivera a.k.a. El Tigre, his wide brown eyes on her.

"Zoë! I-… Sorry, I shouldn't be reading a magazine in the middle of the sidewalk. Here, let me help you up." El Tigre's alter-ego stretched out a hand to help the flustered goth. Against the singing in her heart, Zoë swatted his hand away.

"I do not need de help of _Frida Suárez's_ best amigo." The girl hissed as she got up off of the cement. Manny cocked his head curiously at her.

Huffing, Zoë turned her back to him as she dusted her black dress off. Then she caught movement out of the corner of her heavily makeuped eye. It was Manny, moving around her and scooping up her books. Zoë inwardly groaned and cursed the universe. WHY?! Why did he have to be his dreamiest when she was her weakest?!

"Knock it off Rivera!" She twisted around and barked at the teen. "I do not need chur pity-party!"

Manny chuckled and continued to pick up her books, much to Zoë's irritation.

"Who's giving you a pity-party? Not me. I'm just picking up a _lady's_ books. Is that a crime?" The thirteen-year-old super gave an "honest" grin. Zoë immediately picked up on his subtle flirting.

_Head spinning, throat tightening… can't… BREATHE!_

"What would chu know about crime, Rivera?" Zoë spat out. SMOKESCREEN! "Chu and chur goodie-goodie father have been up to nothing but good!"

Manny looked up at the spiteful goth and cocked a suave eyebrow.

"And how would _YOU_ know that, Zoë?" He questioned, toothy grin. Again Zoë huffed but her eyes fell to the ground.

Much to her luck, there was a Villain's Quarterly magazine under her foot. Giving a snicker, she prayed was smooth, the thirteen-year-old girl snatched the magazine from the sidewalk.

"Oh, I read a little." Zoë dangled the supervillain magazine in front of Manny Rivera's face. Licking her thumb, she paged through the magazine that she read just last night. "Here, on page ten, under de "Most Annoying Heroes" section."

There was a picture of White Pantera at the top of the page followed closely by El Tigre's photo. Zoë knew she won when the steady look of shock came to Manny's face. The thirteen-year-old boy dropped Zoë's books and swiped his magazine away from the girl's hands. As his hungry brown eyes read the page, Zoë happily picked up her books from around his feet.

"From what I read, chu are on de fast track to chur father's heroic empire. Congratulations, Rivera, chu are becoming a boy scout." Stacking her books neatly together, Zoë Aves began moving toward the school, satisfied that she won an argument.

She was almost home free but then she heard Manny run along side her. Oh! How she wanted to strangle and kiss him at the same time!

"I'm NO hero!" The thirteen-year-old growled, balling the magazine in his fist. Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Rivera." She returned, sticking her nose in the air. "De magazine says otherwise."

Casting a quick glance at the boy, Zoë saw that he was frowning at her.

"I can _too_ be a villain! I just _can't_ pass up the chance to beat on dumb criminals. It's like they _ask_ for it!" That sent a twitch to Zoë's eye. Among those "dumb criminals" was Black Cuervo, her beloved alias.

"D'en what do you care what d'ose "dumb criminals" think?" She growled, tightening her grasp on her books.

To her surprise, Manny scoffed like she was stupid.

"I do so care! My grandpapi is a super-macho supervillain! I would never pass up the chance to make him proud." The thirteen-year-old folded his arms. "Then there is… HER."

Zoë almost froze in her steps. Who was… "her"? If she played it cool, perhaps she could find out who "her" was.

""Her"?" She laughed and looked at the boy. "Chu have chur eyes on a chica? I'm sure chu and Suárez will be very happy together."

To her glee, Manny gagged loudly.

"Me and Frida?! Gross! No, I'm talking about Black Cuervo." Suddenly Zoë peeped with surprise before she tripped. Clamoring to catch the books falling from her arms, the teen girl had to stop walking. "Whoa! You okay, Zoë?"

Fiddling with her books, Zoë fought off a huge blush. He said Black Cuervo! _Her_ villainous alias! Finally getting her books back into her arms, she avoided Manny's eyes as she walked on. The boy caught back up to her.

"Wow. You're kinda clumsy today, Zoë." Manny laughed. She bit down another blush.

"And chu are kinda _annoying_, Rivera!" Zoë shot back. The thirteen-year-old super held up his hands.

"Easy, easy. I didn't mean to make you mad." He gave her one of his signature easy smiles. Zoë melted.

"Well, chu did." She growled back. "Now go find Suárez. I'm sure she's suffering a complex since chu are not by her side."

Sticking her nose in the air, Zoë walked along the sidewalk and toward her middle school's front door. Hopefully that last insult was enough to throw suspicion and his attention. Nope. The universe was unkind. She heard Manny run after her.

"Frida's out sick. Yeah, me and her had a candy eating contest last night." The thirteen-year-old heartthrob snickered. "I won."

Zoë forced her eyes to roll.

"Fascinating. Chu have no friends, Rivera." She remarked, teeth gritted.

"I do too!" Manny finally stopped following her. "And Black Cuervo's one of them!"

Zoë stopped in her tracks. Turning toward the boy, she blinked at him.

"Chu consider Black Cuervo a friend?" She asked stupidly. Manny simply glared at her.

The thirteen-year-old girl moved back over to him.

"But Black Cuervo is a villain. Chu have busted her so many times. How could chu think she is chur friend?" Her reddish-purple eyes twinkled with curiosity from underneath all that black hair. Manny pursed his lips before he regained his swagger.

"Oh, so _now_ I'm interesting?" He remarked, smirking at the girl. Ignoring him, Zoë went on.

"Answer de question El Tigre! I-I mean, _Rivera_…" She asserted, hungry for the answer. Manny chuckled smugly and then looked down at his belt buckle.

"Sí. I consider the Black Cuervo a friend. And even though I put her in the slammer occasionally, I like her. She's got that evil that's just so… cool." The boy answered, shrugging like it was no big deal. Zoë was stunned, her jaw on the ground.

Suddenly the bell for school rang.

"Well, late for class… again. See you around Zoë." Manny saluted and ran into the school.

Shocked, slack-jawed but totally elated, Zoë Aves felt her heart flutter. Manny Rivera wasn't _so_ bad. He'd make a fine villain.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was hard at work inside his laboratory. Hours after he started, the pint-sized scientist had made another guacamole monster. The green creature was walking around the room, paying his creator and master no mind.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. had a problem. If he was to beat El Tigre, his monsters needed to be tougher and stronger. The last guacamole monster lasted a respectable three minuets with the teen wonder but then it blew up. The mini mad genius needed to control his creation without that becoming a weakness. If his wrist controller was damaged, the guacamole monster would become unstable and explode. That's no good. So how could he stabilize the monster WITHOUT it being dependant on his wrist controller?

Just as it seemed he was about to have a solution, a loud crash interrupted his thought process. Gritting his teeth and making a fist over his pencil, Dr. Chipotle Jr. whirled in his swivel chair.

"HEY!" He barked. The guacamole monster froze as it stood on its tippy-toes, its hand in a cabinet. "Get your slimy _butt_ away from the counter! Some of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s most dangerous ingredients are right there! You're not gonna find any chips in that cabinet _ANYWAY_!"

The guacamole monster frowned and shut the cabinet. As it did, its bulbous elbow hit a vial of purple goo that was on the counter. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had enough time to gasp before the jar hit the floor. An explosion of huge proportions blew through his room and splattered his new guacamole monster on his walls. The mini mad scientist coughed, his face and body covered in black soot from the detonation.

"Mental note:" He hissed to himself as he assessed the damage. "Make guacamole monsters with MORE brainpower than a hammer."

As if on cue, his father came racing down the stairs.

"Diego! WHAT IN THE-!" The mad scientist blurted out as he ran through the door. Then he saw his ten-year-old son, blast powder all over his body. "What did you do now?!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. frowned and he ran his hand over his head, putting out the small fire in his wild brown hair.

"My idiot guacamole monster just knocked over my vial of chili pepper essence!" The ten-year-old growled as he grabbed a broom. While his son's back was turned, Dr. Chipotle Sr. slapped his forehead.

The man watched his son start to clean his monster off of the walls and ceiling. Diego had a bad day and staying in this lab wasn't making anything any better. Sighing, Dr. Chipotle Sr. brought his wrist to his face and pressed a button. Instantly two of his chili pepper helpers walked into the room.

"Clean. NOW!" The mad scientist barked. Saluting the two little peppers ran into Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s room.

One went right for the ten-year-old's broom and grabbed it. Dr. Chipotle Jr. and the pepper fought before Dr. Chipotle Sr. spoke up.

"Son, Dr. Chipotle Sr. understands the allure of the laboratory as much as the next mad scientist." He watched the genetically altered chili pepper yank the broom out of his son's hands and chase him around the room with it. "But when is the last time you spent some time with kids your age?"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. ducked under a desk in an effort to get away from the little broom-happy pepper.

"FATHER!" The ten-year-old shook his fist, only to get swatted by the broom-toting chili pepper. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. has no time for _little kids_! I am a mad scientist! There are things to invent and laws of nature to twist!"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. rolled his good eye.

"Diego, you NEED companionship and Dr. Chipotle Sr. means _human_ companionship! The only friends you have are your guacamole monsters!" The mad scientist returned. The pint-size scientist scoffed.

"That is not true, father!" He barked back. "You remember Sergio?"

"That little thirteen-year-old with the Italian accent? Sí, Dr. Chipotle Sr. remembers." The mad scientist blew a disinterested raspberry. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. is talking about kids that are your age but supervillains! Associates of that nature will only strengthen you and fortify your resolve to do EVIL! Besides it'll get you out of this lab once in a while."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. rolled his eyes. If only his father knew that Sergio was the mild-mannered alter-ego to the seemingly adult Señor Siniestro.

"Your concerns are unfounded, father." The ten-year-old finally crawled out from underneath the desk. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. has no need for adolescent supervillain associates! I-!"

Then Dr. Chipotle Sr. gave his son the "my-mind's-made-up-and-you're-going-to-do-this-no-matter-if-it-KILLS-you" look.

"Enough, mi hijo. You _are_ going to associate with other supervillains your age and you _are_ going to like it!" Then he smiled brightly. "On that note, you will be accompanying me to my annual poker game!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. sighed loudly and dramatically.

"NO! Dr. Chipotle Jr. will not stand around watching you and the other adult supervillains play that STUPID game until the _wee_ hours of the morning!" The ten-year-old complained. "It's a _SNORE-FEST_ and Dr. Chipotle Jr. has MUCH better things to do!"

Again he got the "my-mind's-made-up-and-you're-going-to-do-this-no-matter-if-it-KILLS-you" look from his father. Sighing, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw that he lost this fight even before it began. This was going to be a _loooong_ evening.

Across the city, Zoë Aves felt like she was under a heat lamp, in front of a firing squad. Apparently her mother and grandmother had joined forces to give her a lecture on the importance of good grades and villainy. This wouldn't have happened if she just burned that report card in the first place…

"I am still very disappointed in chu, ch'oung lady." Carmella Aves went on, wagging her finger at her daughter. Zoë tried not to roll her eyes at her mother. "Good grades are vital for evil!"

"Don't chu mean "bad" grades, mama?" Zoë snickered. "Chu know? Because villains do nothing "good", so chu see… It's… a…. play on… words…?"

The joke only made her mother's eyes tighten into a squint. Huffing slightly, Zoë sunk in her chair.

"I's don't see de problema Carmella." Grandmami Lady Gobbler spoke up.. The elderly villainess' face was so close to her granddaughter's report card that she nearly had it in her mouth. "Dese grades look bueno to me. "D" es for "delightful", no? And "C" es for "celebración", exacto?"

Zoë giggled as her mother groaned.

"No mama, it's not like dat." Carmella walked over to her elderly yet naughty mother. ""A" is bueno and "B" is fair. Letters after dat are malo."

"Oh." Grandmami realized, her eyes squinted so she could see the rest of the report card. "She's got a _lot_ of malo letters!"

The thirteen-year-old girl cringed. Three "C"s and three "D"s to be exact.

"Malo letters are no befitting super-criminals!" Grandmami jumped out of her chair and skittered up to her granddaughter. "No nieta of mine will have malo letters!"

The elderly woman shook her cane at the girl. Zoë flinched.

"Sí mama. Dat is why we are taking her to de poker game tonight." Both Zoë and Grandmami whirled around to Carmella.

"WHAT?!" Both blurted out.

"Zoë, chu need more discipline in the ways of villainy! At de poker game tonight, dere will be other villains chur age to be with." The woman set her hands on her hips. "General Chapuza will bring his grandson and Dr. Chipotle Sr. will bring his son. Chu will come Zoë, because I do not want chu sneaking out to be with dat El Tigre."

Zoë's face reddened significantly while Grandmami gasped.

"_El Tigre_! He is a hero! No granddaughter of _mine_ will be with a hero!" The elderly supervillainess shook her cane at Zoë again.

"MAMA!" Zoë complained pushing away her grandmother's laser-powered cane. "I'm _not_ dating El Tigre! He is a _hero_!"

Carmella nodded once.

"Sí but chu still have a crush on him." The woman countered. Zoë's face got redder as her Grandmami growled at her. "Coming to de poker game will keep chu within in my sight. Now suit up. We are late."

Groaning Zoë Aves slinked off to get into her Black Cuervo costume. Attending this old dude poker game was going to be boring with a capital "B".

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	3. Chili Peppers and Ravens

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo are forced to come to all-villain poker game. Mischief and mayhem are to follow!

As CJzilla tears down this city with her claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me. Hate on me. I don't give a churro.

_Anyminuetnow: Hey, thanks for making this your fav story. And as far as your question, this is a Dr. Chipotle Jr./Black Cuervo fic. The Manny/Zoe give the story a twist. I know from experience that it's hard to fall out of love with someone if they're constantly exceeding your expectations._

_acosta perez jose ramiro: Hola! Good to hear from you again! Thanks. I try to keep characters in character. Look forward to hear from you!_

* * *

Chapter 3

_Chili Peppers and Ravens_

It was late in the evening as the Chipotles left their laboratory for the all-villain poker game. Dr. Chipotle Jr. blew an irritated raspberry over the roaring of his father's motorcycle. Riding in the little sidecar, helmet over his wild brown hair, the ten-year-old wasn't _thrilled_ to be accompanying his father to this boring old folk's game. He'd only attended one and that was enough for his lifetime. All the adult villains would do was hunch around a table, holding onto their stupid playing cards like they were somehow life sustaining only to get into a fight at the end because someone was "cheating". Boring. Besides, who organized a poker game with _villains_?! Villains cheat, it's what they do! The whole thing was stupid. Blowing another irritated raspberry into the cool night air, Dr. Chipotle Jr. had no choice but to go along with this.

As the ride to the poker game progressed, the ten-year-old mad scientist started to recognize the neighborhood. Another glance around the buildings Dr. Chipotle Jr. couldn't believe it. They were in El Tigre's neighborhood. Just as that thought popped into his head, his father pulled the motorcycle to a stop behind the teen super's hacienda building. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was floored. Maybe this poker game isn't such a bust after all!

The pint-sized scientist threw his helmet off and jumped out of the motorcycle sidecar. He hungrily looked at the building. Dr. Chipotle Jr. couldn't hold in an evil laugh any longer. Throwing his head back, the mini supervillain gave a loud, wicked cackle.

"_Perfect_! El Tigre will _pay_ for my defeat! I-!" He rubbed his hands evilly together. But he was interrupted by his father.

"Diego." By the mad scientist's tone, the ten-year-old could almost predict what was coming after. "Puma Loco has offered his house for the poker game. While Dr. Chipotle Sr. and the other villains play you are _not_ to touch a single thing in that casa. NOT ONE _THING_!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. slapped his forehead. Dr. Chipotle Sr. set his helmet on the motorcycle's seat.

"Puma Loco agreed to hold the game at his house _provided_ that we behave ourselves. That includes _you_." The mad scientist set his fingertip on his son's nose. The ten-year-old couldn't believe his ears and his anger must have surfaced on his face. "Don't _worry_, Diego. White Pantera and El Tigre are out for the night. It's just us _villains_ and a game of _poker_."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. slapped his forehead. This… was… so… STUPID!

"Do you hate me, father?" The ten-year-old whirled around to his dad and glared. "You take Dr. Chipotle Jr. to a poker game, held at my _archnemesis's_ house only to tell me that I can't _touch_ anything?! There is _not_ another more heinous _torture_ for Dr. Chipotle Jr.!"

"C'mon. We're late." Dr. Chipotle Sr. seemed to not notice Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s remark as he grabbed him by the back of his scientist smock and dragged him toward the entrance.

With his arms folded, Dr. Chipotle Jr. let his father drag him toward the building. This was so ironically twisted; the ten-year-old could only admire the universe for hating him so much that it threw _this_ curveball at him. The torture had only begun.

Knocking once, the two mad scientists walked into the house like they owned the place. Immediately Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s eye twitched, his hands itched and he writhed. In just this _one_ room there was _so_ much potential to great evil. Photo albums on the coffee table, family portraits on every wall and a clear view to every hallway in the house. The ten-year-old bit down on his fingertips. Must… act… on… badness… impulse!

"F-F-F-Father?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. peeped to his dad, sweating-bullets and squirming where he stood. "Can-… Can Dr. Chipotle Jr. pull just _one_ little, teensy-weensy, itty-bitty prank on El Tigre? _Please_?"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. cocked a brow at his son. The ten-year-old proceeded to give his father the "puppy-dog-pout". It didn't work.

"No." The mad scientist returned. Dr. Chipotle Jr. snapped his fingers and growled loudly.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. hurried his son toward the kitchen. Within a few steps the ten-year-old was staring at three of the most dangerous villains of Miracle City, huddled around a small table. Puma Loco, General Chapuza and Don Baffi of the Moustache Mafia.

"Oye Chipotle!" Puma Loco greeted. The elderly supervillain was not in his mech-suit however; he was a normal looking old man with a dangerous sombrero.

General Chapuza nodded once and managed a tiny grin while Don Baffi simply glared. Then another figure appeared behind them.

"Ola _amigas_! K tall?" The Cactus Kid waved. The Cactus Kid was a cactus-themed sixteen-year-old villain goofball, buck-teeth, horrible Texas-accent and all.

The Chipotles blinked as Chapuza, Don Baffi and Puma Loco face-palmed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dr. Chipotle Sr. curiously questioned not-so tactfully. Puma Loco sighed, answering for the goofy teen.

"De Cactus Kid bring de pizza. We let him stay but only because he bought pizza." The retired supervillain groaned. The Cactus Kid squealed.

"I'm havin' a blast with y'all! I'm a bona fide supervillain!" The teen gag-off cheered. The villains in the room cleared their throats.

"No you're not." Don Baffi returned, narrowing his eyes at the criminal.

"Sí. You are more like a supervillain's _pet_ dat isn't housebroken." General Chapuza agreed. The Cactus Kid sunk, his bottom lip quivering.

Puma Loco cleared his throat and turned his attention back at the two mad scientists.

"Bienvenido a mi casa, Chipotle! I's see chu bring chur son. Yes. Dat is… nice." The elderly villain forced a smile. A blind man could see that the old man was lying.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth and glared at Puma Loco through the tops of angry eyes. Then he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Puma. Dr. Chipotle Sr. hopes that my son will be encouraged to be evil." Dr. Chipotle Sr. returned. The ten-year-old tried not to roll his eyes.

"Bueno." General Chapuza gave a smoky, undead chuckle. "I have brought my grandson, Che. Perhaps he can help with your son's… villainy."

The ten-year-old scientist got a pitiless look from the zombie general. Then the air around Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s neck got unusually cold. The mad scientist spun and saw a lean thirteen-year-old undead boy standing right behind him. He jumped and squeaked in surprise. Dr. Chipotle Jr. rolled his eyes at his jumpy father.

"Oh. Hola… Che. Dr. Chipotle Sr. didn't see you there." The mad scientist stepped away from the zombie child. Che gave a sinister giggle.

"I am de last t'ing anyone sees." The thirteen-year-old zombie child stated. Dr. Chipotle Jr. narrowed his good eye at the zombie.

Don Baffi then laughed.

"Yeah, but you're da first thing they smell!" The elderly, wheelchair-ridden supervillain roared with laughter. Dr. Chipotle Jr. snickered along with the gangster.

He never did like Che. Perhaps it was his pasty blue flesh, his undead yellow eyes, his discolored, uneven teeth, his matted fresh-out-of-the-grave hair or cadaver-stank. Whatever it was, the ten-year-old scientist couldn't help but scowl at him. Then he heard Puma Loco give a loud laugh.

"See? Chapuza's grandson will set chur wayward son straight, Chipotle!" The retired supervillain gestured. Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt anger bubbling inside of him.

"_Silence_ old man!" The ten-year-old whirled around to Puma Loco and pointed a metal finger at him. "If _you_ know so much about villainy, why isn't _your_ grandson-?!"

But he couldn't finish his thought because Dr. Chipotle Sr. clapped a hand over his son's mouth. The mad scientist gave a nervous chuckle at the other adult villains.

"Diego appreciates the company, _don't you_ son?" Dr. Chipotle Sr. hissed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. got the hint.

His father's bad name was on the line here. If he kept mouthing off, there'd be no more poker games or respect for him. Groaning inwardly, Dr. Chipotle Jr. nodded.

"See?" The mad scientist chuckled nervously at his peers. "He does. Now go play with Che, Diego."

Dr. Chipotle Sr. pushed his son toward the teen zombie. Che gave the younger Dr. Chipotle Jr. a sinister grin. The ten-year-old rolled his eyes and walked toward the house's living room, Che right on his heels.

"Chu too Cactus Kid." Puma Loco ordered to the sixteen-year-old goof. Shrugging, the Cactus Kid skipped off after the other kids.

Shuffling over to a couch, Dr. Chipotle Jr. sat, moping over his horrible luck. It didn't help that Che was standing in front of him, staring with those nasty yellow eyes as the Cactus Kid watched curiously. The ten-year-old super genius frowned. Che grinned, seeing he had gotten a reaction out of his… "playmate".

"I am de greatest child super-villain in all of Calevera. Chu best take notes, chico." The zombie teen grinned smugly. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave a light, disgusted scoff before he looked away, disinterested.

At seeing his intimidating comment wasn't having effect Che reached out and grabbed the ten-year-old by the front of his shirt. Yanked to the teen zombie's face, Dr. Chipotle Jr. would have barfed at his stench if he wasn't so angry.

"Primera lección, pipsqueak: Never disrespect me." Che threatened, shaking a fist at the ten-year-old. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth and narrowed his eye.

Suddenly, the mini scientist smiled.

"Hey Che, Dr. Chipotle Jr. has a game we can _play_." Dr. Chipotle Jr. grinned nicely. Che didn't have time to say anything back.

In an instant, the pint-sized scientist slammed the zombie teen to the floor with but a flex of his robotic arm. The ten-year-old grinned ominously down at Che.

"The classic game of "_Uncle_"." Dr. Chipotle Jr. nearly laughed at the look of surprise on the teen villain's face. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. will start."

With a flick of his wrist, the mini mad scientist popped off Che's undead zombie head and placed it on the top shelf of a nearby bookcase. The teen zombie's head blinked in wonder at Dr. Chipotle Jr. as his body ran around in circles below the bookcase.

"First one to cry for his grandpa _loses_. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s money is on _you_." The ten-year-old smirked evilly at the teen's dismembered zombie head before moving back to the couch and flopping down on it.

The Cactus Kid was on his back, laughing his head off.

"Whoa! I didn't know ya had it in ya, little guy!" The sixteen-year-old slapped his knee. But then he was looking down the barrel of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s laser gun.

"_You_ annoy Dr. Chipotle Jr." The mini mad scientist growled. The Cactus Kid cowered as he was getting a sun tan from the laser blast that was about to cut a hole right through him. "Shut your _cake-hole_ and Dr. Chipotle Jr. will not blast your molecules into _dust_."

The sixteen-year-old criminal nodded vigorously before clapping his hands over his mouth. Dr. Chipotle Jr. smirked and lowered his aim. As his laser gun retreated back into his metal arm, the pint-sized scientist grinned smugly. Just because he was small, didn't mean he wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

Just as Dr. Chipotle Jr. was enjoying the silence, the door to the Rivera Hacienda flew open. Looking up the ten-year-old saw The Flock of Fury, the all-female bird-themed supervillainess team. First to walk in was Voltura, the curvy vulture-themed leader of the group. The woman surveyed the room with hawk-like discipline. Her sharp eyes went from Che and his dismembered zombie body to the Cactus Kid and finally on Dr. Chipotle Jr. Her glare seemed to pass right through the ten-year-old and sear a hole through the carpet. When she was satisfied, Voltura looked over her shoulder.

"Clear!" The villainess barked over her shoulder. Out of the shadows of the evening came to figures, about the same height, one following the other.

Into the light of the hacienda came Lady Gobbler, the elderly turkey-themed supervillainess with that gross/creepy wandering glass eye. Scowling at the evil boys in the room, the old lady's glare was enough to make them flinch.

"_Ándele_ Cuervo!" Lady Gobbler barked over her shoulder. Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard an aggravated sigh before the final member of the Flock of Fury walked into the house.

There was Black Cuervo, the thirteen-year-old daughter of Voltura. The raven-themed teen villainess held a very, very, very unhappy scowl as she stomped into the house. For some reason, Dr. Chipotle Jr. couldn't help but stare. He wasn't aware that Black Cuervo was going to be here tonight.

"Chu stay and play with de other kids, Cuervo." Voltura wagged her talon-finger at her daughter. "I want chu to play nice and stay within my sight."

Black Cuervo folded her arms and glared off angrily. With that Lady Gobbler and Voltura disappeared into the kitchen to play their poker game.

Zoë _HATED_ this. Forced to come along because her overly paranoid grandmother and mother feared she had a boyfriend in El Tigre! Zoë had no such relationship with the teen wonder, though she wanted to. The thirteen-year-old girl was now _relegated_ to "playing" with three villainous children. Looking up, Zoë glanced over her "playmates". First she saw the Cactus Kid, joke to all villainous kind, cowering slightly on the floor. Then she spotted Che, General Chapuza's zombie grandson. His head was on the top shelf of a bookcase as his dismembered body was trying to climb _up_ the shelves. Zoë's red-violet eyes widened slightly. The party had obviously gotten started without her. Then she looked to the final kid in the room. Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Zoë looked over the ten-year-old mad scientist who was curiously looking back at her. She'd never truly met the boy with the wild brown hair, robotic right eye and left arm and laboratory garb before, only making the occasional eye-contact at the random villains-only event. Dr. Chipotle Jr. usually stood quietly next to his father, never saying a word. But if he was _anything_ like his father, Dr. Chipotle Sr., he would be loud, obnoxious and talk in the third-person that irritated her rather badly. Now Zoë had the opportunity to get to know Dr. Chipotle Jr. Now… why was he staring at her?

Black Cuervo stared right back at him. Dr. Chipotle Jr. suddenly felt like he was a bug under a microscope. He then realized that the thirteen-year-old girl had inherited her mother's hawk-like stare. Gulping, the mini mad scientist tried to return her laser-beam gaze with his own.

Both mini supervillains glared each other down, not even flinching but then they were interrupted.

"Ola amigo! Howz it go-ACK!" The Cactus Kid choked out the first of his greeting when Black Cuervo pounced on him.

Zoë jumped on the sixteen-year-old goofball, her feet on his chest and pinning him to the floor, rage written all over her face. He'd _pay_ for his horrible use of Spanish grammar! Bringing her fist to the Cactus Kid's face, a huge laser blaster popped out of wrist. The weapon whined with a delayed shot as the girl eased her aim between the sixteen-year-old's eyes.

"_First_ of all, it's "_amiga_"! I am a girl! GET CHUR SPANISH GRAMMAR _RIGHT_!" Black Cuervo fumed, rile burning in her red-violet eyes. Then she pressed the tip of her laser blaster to the Cactus Kid's forehead. "_Secondly_, if chu value chur pathetic life, chu will keep _silent_. CLARO?!"

The Cactus Kid whimpered.

"Yes ma'am!" He nearly screamed. Smirking, Black Cuervo eased the tip of her weapon off of his forehead.

"Bueno." She hopped off of him, stomping on his hand in the process. "Now get me somet'ing to drink! I am thirsty."

The sixteen-year-old flew out of the room like it was on fire. Watching the goofball scramble to get her something to drink, Zoë grinned. If the rest of these boys were like the Cactus Kid, she would rule "playtime" and this childish get-together wouldn't be such a drag after all. Since Che was all ready humiliated, Zoë turned her attention to Dr. Chipotle Jr. who was sitting silently on the couch, watching.

"Okay Chipotle." She grinned menacingly at him, moving the aim of her laser blaster to the ten-year-old. "I want dat sofá. Get off _now_ and I will not harm chu."

The mini scientist stared at her laser weapon for a long second before he smirked. Dr. Chipotle Jr. lifted his legs up, splayed them over the couch and put his hands behind his head, yawning disinterestedly.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't _think_ so." He shut his eyes for added effect. In that same second he heard the humming of Black Cuervo's weapon in his ear.

Opening his crimson eye, he saw the thirteen-year-old girl's laser blaster nearly in his mouth. Black Cuervo's heavily mascaraed eyes were narrowed angrily at him as her glistening scarlet lips curved into a scowl of animosity.

"I said _move_, Chipotle." She hissed. "Or chu will taste hot _plasma_."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his breath leave him for a second. Cuervo's ruthlessness complimented her pleasantly advanced weaponry. But still, he refused to be ordered around. The ten-year-old smirked and pushed her aim to the side.

To Zoë's surprise, the little scientist gave her an amused evil smirk as he eased her blaster off of him.

"You call _that_ firepower? HA! Dr. Chipotle Jr. _laughs_." The pint-sized scientist jumped up on the couch. Before Zoë's eyes, the boy's metal arm opened up and exposed a laser cannon.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. relished the look of surprise on Black Cuervo's face.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. has pulled scarier things from my nose." The ten-year-old pointed his laser blaster at the girl. The giant red orb of the laser weapon glowed threateningly with a blast.

Zoë felt her jaw drop slightly. Wow. It was a very _nice_ weapon. Snapping out of her stupor, she returned her aim to the mouthy scientist. Zoë gritted her teeth.

"Please. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had a laser like yours when I was like, _two_. Mine outclasses yours by a _thousand_!" The ten-year-old returned looking at his gloved fingertips casually. "Now put down your little night light before you hurt yourself."

Inwardly Zoë was impressed; no boy, villain or otherwise had told her off. But outwardly, she wasn't about to have this little pint-sized geek get the better of her.

"Chu dare insult Black Cuervo, Chipotle?" Zoë hopped onto the couch with Dr. Chipotle Jr., their weapons still pointed at each other. Both kid-villains held their ground.

"You dare threaten Dr. Chipotle Jr., Cuervo?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. returned, the glow of the laser blasters shining on their faces, intensifying the situation.

Both kids had a stand-off to see which one would flinch first. As they stood there, silent and unyielding they got to take a good look at each other.

Immediately Dr. Chipotle Jr. noticed the astounding stare Black Cuervo had. The laser-light shone off of the girl's purple helmet visor and made her eyes all the more haunting. He could see the icy maliciousness radiating from Cuervo's red-violet eyes, but they also projected something else. Something that seemed to reach inside his chest, pull out his soul and feast on it. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was feeling a draw to girl that he couldn't deny and could not resist.

For once Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s mind blanked.

This boy, this ten-year-old _kid_ had the gall to stand up to her! _HER_! Zoë Aves; the _feared_ Black Cuervo! Zoë felt her trigger finger itch to pull the trigger of her laser blaster… but she couldn't. Why?! Zoë Aves took lunch money from nerds like Chipotle _everyday_! _Why_ was it _so_ hard to put this little egg-head in his place?! The answer suddenly hit her. Yeah, Chipotle was a nerd but… he was different from the other nerds from school. He-… He stood his ground against her.

Then she found herself staring at his face. His smart, calculating crimson eye was speaking in a voice that grew to such a volume in Zoë's mind that it dazed her. It was perplexing, bedazzling yet oddly enjoyable. There was a force behind the little scientist that seemed to reach inside her chest, rip out her heart and play with it. She could almost feel a hum of power radiating from the boy and that made her heart tremble… and her aim suddenly dropped.

When Zoë realized what she'd done, it was too late. She DROPPED HER AIM! Her mind raced for options, excuses and reasons as Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s mouth began to curve into a triumphant smile as he sheathed his laser gun. Thankfully an icy insult found her before she could embarrass herself further.

"Chu wouldn't make a very _big_ splatter on de wall anyway, _short-stuff_." Black Cuervo returned, loudly stifling a giggle for added effect. Then she reached up and patted Dr. Chipotle Jr. on the head; why, _she_ didn't even know.

The Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face fell with shock at her insult. She'd just called him a _short-stuff_! Snarling loudly, the little scientist didn't realize her hand was on his head until he swatted it away.

""**SHORT STUFF**"?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. exclaimed. "You _DARE_ call Dr. Chipotle Jr. _that_, you _harpy_?!"

""**HARPY**"?!" Zoë gasped, the totally brilliant yet angering insult searing through her brain.

In an instant, out came their laser blasters again. Anger burned inside the little ten-year-old scientist, courtesy for the girl out the window. With her rile returned, the thirteen-year-old girl's fascination with the boy was replaced with anger. Weapons cocked, they were just seconds from firing on each other, thankfully, someone stopped them.

"HEY!" A voice boomed from within the kitchen. It was Puma Loco and footsteps were heard leaving the kitchen.

Zoë and Dr. Chipotle Jr. immediately sheathed their blasters and plopped down on the couch. The ten-year-old boy faked his innocence by picking at his gloved-fingernails while the thirteen-year-old villainess calmly curled her finger around a tiny lock of hair. Not a second too soon because the elderly supervillain skittered out into the living room, glaring poison at the scientist and villainess.

"I heard yelling!" Puma Loco blasted. Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo looked up at him, bored looks on their faces and shook their heads calmly.

"No yelling in here." The ten-year-old scientist yawned, leaning against the armrest of the couch.

"It might have come from de other room. Say, _where_ is dat Cactus Kid? He was _just_ here a minuet ago." Zoë faked surprise as she glanced around the room. Puma Loco took the bait.

Snarling, the elderly supervillain skittered away, searching for the Cactus Kid to probably twist him into a pretzel.

As soon as Puma Loco left the room, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo were back on top of the couch, weapons drawn and staring each other down. Over the glow of their lasers, the ten-year-old mad scientist saw a smirk on the girl's face.

"Chu are not too bad at bluffing for being a _papi's_ boy." Black Cuervo voiced quietly so as not to be heard by the adults.

"And you are _fairly_ quick-witted for being an _idiot_." Dr. Chipotle Jr. hissed back. His insult was meant to induce anger and the reaction that implies but… Black Cuervo giggled.

That giggle threw the ten-year-old off. He blinked and felt his aim drop. He- he didn't want to! But his arm felt like it was encased in heavy cement, slowly dragging down his aim. Then Dr. Chipotle Jr. realized HE wasn't dropping _anything_. Black Cuervo had a taloned fingertip on his robotic wrist and was gently forcing his aim down.

"Take it easy _short-stuff _or chu may accidentally blast a _lady_." The girl cooed evilly. Her teasing was very much harpy-like.

Gulping, the little scientist regained his angry swagger. Narrowing his good eye at the thirteen-year-old villainess he made a fist with his other hand.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. says that you are _lucky_ you are!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. growled, sheathing his laser blaster. Black Cuervo giggled again.

The mini mad scientist folded his arms and gave the girl his best "I-take-no-garbage-from-anyone-including-you" glare. That seemed to just amuse her because she couldn't hold in another giggle.

"Well, I knew dat de _smaller_ chili peppers are, de spicier dey become. I didn't t'ink dat was de same for boys." To Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s utter surprise she brought her clawed-finger to his chin and gave him a tickle. The scientist's eye went wide.

Zoë snickered inwardly. Boys, no matter what age or ferocity, could be manipulated by the same flirtatious gestures. But then the little Chipotle boy jumped back, out of her reach, surprising her.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. suggest you keep your hands to yourself, Cuervo." He growled. Again he gave her his best "I-take-no-garbage-from-anyone-including-you" glare.

This time she didn't giggle; Black Cuervo looked surprised.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	4. Fire and Fury

Ohayho todo el mundo! CJzilla here with another update. Sorry it's a little late... and long... In this chapter Zoe and Dr. Chipotle Jr. are opponents in a war of words. Enjoy.

As I trample this city into dust, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me, I don't give a churro.

_Anyminuetnow: I dig the Dr. Chipotle and Black Cuervo pairing. It's not popular but I love it._

_acosta perez jose ramiro: Yeah, Spanish grammar errors. I'm poking fun at myself since the last fic I did, I made a lot of grammar errors. Glad you caught it!_

_KingOfTheLab: Dude! Mad scientists like yourself have FREE WILL! I'm not expecting you to read my fics. I'd much rather have you read by free will than think I'd have a complex if you didn't read. That being said, I'M GLAD YOU'RE READING!_

* * *

Chapter 4

_Fire and Fury_

Zoë simply stared at the boy. The little scientist fought her villainous flirting! Dr. Chipotle Jr. resisted her dark manipulation! Suddenly the thirteen-year-old felt like a rug had been pulled out from under her feet. Her secret weapon had failed to mesmerize this little _geek_! NO! Zoë's charms were _undeniable_! She could bring _El Tigre_ to a night of villainy with but a bat of her eyelashes! How? How was this little chump immune?!

The reality must have surfaced on her face because the mini mad scientist was looking at her funny.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was even more uncomfortable with Black Cuervo than he had been two seconds ago. The thirteen-year-old villainess looked as if someone just put an electric eel into her shirt. She was staring, those malicious red-violet eyes becoming distant like she was suddenly deep in thought. Finally her faraway stare was just too much for him. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. advises you to close your mouth before you swallow a fly." The ten-year-old super genius let a small smirk go. Then he frowned, disgusted.

By that time Zoë realized her jaw was slack and her eyes were wide. Closing her mouth and gulping, the taste of not getting her way was horrible. Still, Zoë hadn't taken her eyes from Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s. She saw him huff angrily.

"Stop _STARING_!" The ten-year-old fumed leaning toward her, fists clinched tight. Nothing; Black Cuervo was still looking right at him. "And if you stare any harder at Dr. Chipotle Jr., Black Cuervo, Dr. Chipotle Jr. will barf."

Zoë blinked. He was disgusted and creeped out by her. Not exactly what she was going for; the thirteen-year-old would rather have him intimidated or enamored with her. The creepy factor was a bit hard to manipulate, not to mention it wasn't flattering. Fascination yet irritation roared inside Zoë.

"Can't take a _little_ stare, Chipotle?" She ridiculed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. stared right back.

"Can't take _not_ getting your way, Cuervo?" He bit. She gritted her teeth.

Zoë wasn't staring anymore, instead she was _glaring_. Yes, she disliked not getting her way but she hated it even more now that this little geek wasn't cowering at her.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. is _not_ moving from this couch, Cuervo." The mini mad genius growled.

"Neither am I, Chipotle." Black Cuervo returned. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth.

"This side is Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s." He flopped down on his butt, leaning against the arm rest of the sofa. The thirteen-year-old girl jumped back to the opposite side of the couch.

"And dis side is mine." Zoë barked flopping down on her side of the couch. Both glared at each other again.

Muttering curse words under his breath, Dr. Chipotle Jr. folded his arms and sat angrily stared off, hoping that somehow Black Cuervo would disappear. He was so mad he didn't see Black Cuervo watching him.

Zoë looked over to the ten-year-old scientist. His head was back against the couch's headrest, glaring at the ceiling as he was wishing he was somewhere else. She felt her mouth curl into an amused grin. Wow. Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked kinda cute when he was mad. Now she could continue torturing him.

Was Dr. Chipotle Jr. _SURROUNDED_ by idiots? Yes. Adults and "playmates" alike. This was a joke. A sick, twisted joke that he was sure the universe was pulling on him. First he was at his archenemy's house and he couldn't so much as TP it! Then he was insulted by Puma Loco, to which his father did nothing to help! To aggravate him further Che and the Cactus Kid were considered "villainous". That was a laugh! The worst Che _ever_ did was cheat in soccer games and the Cactus Kid was… the Cactus Kid. Then SHE showed up. Black Cuervo didn't help Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s blood pressure but… she was _halfway_ worthy of note. She was, after all, always up to no good.

The thirteen-year-old girl _could_ hold a decent insult-fight. That was more than El Tigre and the other idiots Dr. Chipotle Jr. had the opportunity to insult. But Cuervo was another superficial girl, getting incensed when she couldn't get her way. She was spoiled and annoying to boot. Thank goodness she was quiet now or Dr. Chipotle Jr. would-!

"So did chu lose chur arm in some nerdy-science-experiment accident or did chu cut it off an' replace it just for de heck of it?" Black Cuervo asked, her tone clearly indicating that she was insulting him. Under his hand, Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt a scowl cover his face. "Den if chu cut off chur own arm, den what happened to chur eye? Did chu wake up one morning an' decide dat chu wanted a robot's eye?"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. tensed but still said nothing. He was above her trivial games. If he let her little insults get to him, she'd win. No way would he let that happen. He could ignore her; he just had to try a little harder. Okay. He had to think about something else, something that would drown out her stupid babbling. Must… find… _happy place_…!

Zoë grinned silently as she watched him get increasingly annoyed.

"Well if chu cut off chur arm and popped out chur eye, is chur legs next? Den chu'd be like some robotic pirate. Now all chu need is a parrot and stupid hat an' chu will be de pirate chu've always aspired to be." Dr. Chipotle Jr. sat up, stomped to the center of the couch and glared absolute daggers at her. He was mad again and that cute-angry look resurfaced on his face.

Zoë let a small giggle go. The thirteen-year-old girl crossed her legs and gave him an innocent expression

"Chu don't have to say a word. I know dat chu have a secret obsession for pirates, Chipotle. Chur secret's safe with me." Oh, he was so fun to tease. She heard his robotic fist grind.

The ten-year-old scientist's nostrils flared and he felt his anger bubbling.

"I… hate… _you_." Dr. Chipotle growled with the ferocity of a villain ten times his size. "You are a _pretty_-...!"

He paused, processing what had just come out of his mouth. "Pretty"? Where in the **HECK** did _THAT_ come from?!

"I-I mean a _PETTY_ _princess_ and Dr. Chipotle Jr. wishes to have _nothing_ more to do with YOU!" He snarled. "Now kindly… _SHUT UP_!"

Without waiting for her reply, the ten-year-old scientist stomped back over to his side of the couch, flopped down and glared off. That… was embarrassing. It was _her_ fault! If _she_ wasn't such a stupid idiot, THAT wouldn't have happened! But whether Dr. Chipotle Jr. knew it or not that fluky word sent a fluky shy look to his face for a split second before anger ate up his expression.

Zoë too was surprised. Dr. Chipotle Jr. said "pretty"! For a second her insides were tickled with the feet of a thousand sugary butterflies dancing on flower petals and giggling gleefully! Zoë sat there stunned before she gradually realized she succeeded in annoying Chipotle to action. An evil smile crept over the thirteen-year-old girl's face.

_Cuervo one, Chipotle one._

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was staring at the ceiling, his angry expression gradually fading. Black Cuervo hadn't said anything since he accidentally-… Uh! He couldn't even THINK it without feeling nauseously embarrassed! At least she didn't press him. Maybe Cuervo didn't even notice the "P" word. Dr. Chipotle Jr. prayed she didn't hear him. The mini mad scientist couldn't help but wonder what she was doing across the sofa.

Stealing a subtle glance at the annoying teen, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw Black Cuervo sprawled out on the couch, staring at the ceiling just as he was. Her red-purple eyes were glazed over with thought as she followed the creases in the stucco ceiling with her glance. Now Dr. Chipotle Jr. could get a good look at her eyes. Though she wore a lot of makeup, her eyes were still stunning. Reddish violet, like the juiciest red grapes he'd ever seen. Cuervo was actually kinda pretty when she wasn't insulting him.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. caught himself. Turning his head, the tiny supervillain stared at the ceiling again. He too followed the cracks and curves in the stucco ceiling with his eyes. Things were incredibly quiet in the room now. The Cactus Kid was somewhere, probably unconscious, Che's disembodied head was still on the bookshelf and Black Cuervo was quiet. Finally the late night was catching up to him and Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his mind get heavy with sleep. It was past his bedtime. With the haze of sleep slowly overcoming him, Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched his eyelids close. Drifting slowly but steadily to sleep, he listened to the hum of the room's ceiling fan hum as it blew tender wafts of air onto his face. He couldn't stop himself from drifting off.

Between the void of sleep and consciousness, Dr. Chipotle Jr. suddenly felt something poking him on the head. Sighing, the mini scientist turned his head and let sleep blanket him. But then he felt the poking again, harder and faster this time. He lifted hand to swat the nuisance away when the back of his hand hit something hard and kinda hollow. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s eyes shot open. Sleep had twisted his vision but he saw Black Cuervo standing next to him, her face nearly on his. Yelping in surprise, he jumped five feet in the air.

There was something about scaring the little scientist that gave Zoë sick pleasure. Freaking out the ten-year-old gave her a glorious rush of sugar, adrenaline and endorphins all piled into one moment of sweet revenge. A harmless spook yet oh so satisfying to see Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s eyes widen with surprise followed by the classic "heart grab" and concluded by the universal "You-almost-gave-me-a-heart-attack!" reaction. Zoë watched the pint-sized mad scientist hold his heart and glare at her.

"You are the _creepiest_ chica Dr. Chipotle Jr. _ever_ had the _displeasure_ of meeting!" He growled, words dripping with poison.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw the girl's face brighten into a twisted smile.

"Well chu are by far de _shortest_, _most_ annoying chico I've _ever_ met." Zoë returned, sticking her nose in the air. Dr. Chipotle Jr. let this insult slide; at least she wasn't staring at him anymore.

As she pouted, she stole a sneak peek at the scientist's face. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face was as straight as a pin as he stared at the floor.

"But since chu brought it up, I am Black Cuervo." Zoë stretched out her hand, unaware that she was introducing herself _nicely_. Her shake went unrecognized as the pint-size scientist stared off into space, blatantly ignoring her!

Now she was starting to get angry.

"But I wouldn't _want_ to meet chu even if chu _begged_ me." Zoë turned to him, still standing on the couch as she tapped her boot impatiently. To her absolute irritation, Dr. Chipotle Jr. got off of the couch and walked past her to the bookcase, continuing to snub her.

Rage burned inside of her as she watched the mini super genius glance over the books on the shelves. Dr. Chipotle Jr. rocked back on his heels, ignoring both Black Cuervo and Che's dismembered zombie body sill running in a circle next to the bookcase. Zoë hopped off of the couch, landing loudly and glaring at the scientist.

"And for chur information, we did _not_ meet properly, so chur comment was _incorrect_." Zoë voiced, hoping that was enough to get a rise out of the ten-year-old. Turning her head, she gave her best pout and waited for Chipotle's rebuttal.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. simply reached up to a book, silently looked at the cover and leafed through it.

Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zip. Zero. _Goose egg_! Zoë had had enough of the ten-year-old paying no heed to her insults and treating her like she wasn't a threat! Stomping over to the mini scientist, she made fists with her hands. Grabbing his shoulder, the thirteen-year-old villainess whirled him around, smacked the book out of his hand and grabbed the front of his smock. Raising her free hand, Zoë exposed her purple talons and held them above the boy's head threateningly.

"Not only is it rude dat chu ignore me, it is bad for chur health, Chipotle." The little villainess hissed, words dripping with poison and violence. Now Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s had _no choice_ but to pay attention to her!

Just as suddenly as she thought she had the upper hand, the ten-year-old boy's mouth waved because he was suppressing a huge guffaw. Dr. Chipotle Jr. cleared his throat, tears of laughter coming to his eye. Black Cuervo was desperately fighting for a reaction out of him. She was easy for him to ignore and that made her amusingly infuriated. The mini scientist couldn't hold it in any longer. A huge guffaw burst out of his mouth and raged out of control.

Zoë was thunderstruck and supremely infuriated. He-… He was _laughing_ at her! This was not the reaction she craved.

"Shut up!" Zoë barked, feeling her cheeks get strangely warm at Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s gut-busting laughter. "Stop laughing!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. bit his lip in an effort to stop a laugh that could interfere with his insult.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. thinks that you are supremely trivial, Cuervo." The ten-year-old snickered, biting down a laugh. "You lose the spotlight for a second and you get a complex. You really are a spoiled princess, aren't you?"

Again, another round of laughter from Dr. Chipotle Jr. Zoë's fist tightened on the front of his laboratory smock. Her teeth were clinched so hard together she could nearly feel them crack. How she wanted to beat Chipotle to a pulp. But an unexplained need to have him focus on her overruled her want to mash him.

"I do not want de spotlight, short-stuff." She brought him closer to her face. "I want to see chu _cower_ before me. I am _not_ one to be taken lightly."

Through his laughter, Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt her breath on his face. Opening his eye, he saw how close she'd pulled him. Suddenly forgetting how angry she looked, the mini mad scientist grew wary of her nearness.

"Cower? Me? Dr. Chipotle Jr.? _HA_! Dr. Chipotle Jr. cowers before _no_ one! Including stuck up little harpies like _you_, Cuervo." He reached up with his good hand and put a fingertip on her helmet, subtly pushing her face away from his. Black Cuervo wouldn't have it.

Snatching the front of his laboratory garb with both hands, she pulled him so close that they were pressing their foreheads together.

"Chu _SHOULD_ fear me, short-stuff." Zoë hissed. "I am Black Cuervo! Queen of de skies and member to de Flock of Fury!"

The thirteen-year-old villainess stared down at the scientist. Dr. Chipotle Jr. wasn't reacting the way she wanted. Zoë wanted anger, _rile_ and _rage_, not deadpanned disinterest! She was used to being the center of attention. She was _Black Cuervo_! Zoë was supposed to be _feared_ not _ignored_!

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt the threads of his smock strain. He was fed up with her tantrum.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. will never fear you, Cuervo." The ten-year-old returned firmly and grasped one of her wrists with his good hand. "Now let go of Dr. Chipotle Jr. before you regret it."

Zoë seethed.

"Chu threaten me _again_, short-stuff?!" The thirteen-year-old villainess growled. Dr. Chipotle Jr. held his eyes to hers, not flinching one bit.

"Yes!" He snarled back. "Che threatened Dr. Chipotle Jr. and now look at him."

Che's undead zombie head was still on top of the bookcase, silently and curiously looking down at the two villains as his dismembered body ran around the room.

"And Dr. Chipotle Jr. will do the same to you, _harpy_!" The ten-year-old super genius fumed. "Now… RELEASE ME!"

Zoë smirked and pulled him still closer. This was good. She made him angry; the first step to manipulating him.

"_Make_ me, _short_-stuff." She returned. Gritting his teeth though smiling, Dr. Chipotle Jr. accepted her challenge.

"Gladly." He raised his huge robotic arm to inflict a blow. But before either of them could tear into each other, both were doused with water.

Gasping sharply at the chilly water, the Black Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr. separated. Their eyes came to the Cactus Kid.

The sixteen-year-old gag-off had come running into the room with Zoë's glass of water. Fearing for his life at the hands of the ruthless Black Cuervo, the teen rushed to give her a glass of water. In his haste the Cactus Kid had tripped on the rug and the water flew out of its cup, dousing Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo with icy water.

The sixteen-year-old criminal's eyes went wide when he saw the looks of seething rage on their faces. The anger they were about to use on each other, the mini scientist and little villainess now turned their rage on the Cactus Kid.

"Now, now. Easy you two." The Cactus Kid stood up and held his hands out defensively. The two infuriated kids stalked slowly toward him. "Let's uh-… let's not do anythin' we'll regret tomorrow."

"You _stupid_ knucklehead." Dr. Chipotle Jr. hissed. The ten-year-old lashed out with his robotic arm and seized the Cactus Kid by the ankles.

Lifting him clean off the floor and upside-down by his powerful mechanical arm, the mini mad scientist paused.

"Now, what would be a suitable punishment for such a clumsy bonehead?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. snarled, shoulders raised and eyebrows furrowed dangerously. His statement was more of a rhetorical question but he got an answer.

"I say we take his hat and _beat_ him with it." Suddenly Black Cuervo was right beside him again, her purple talons poised to strike the Cactus Kid. Though she disgusted the mad scientist, her idea wasn't half bad.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave the Cactus Kid an evil smile.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. says that is a good plan." He returned. Without another word, Black Cuervo jumped toward the sixteen-year-old.

She yanked off his hat, which was a huge cactus with gigantic needles. The thirteen-year-old girl grasped the cactus with her gloved hands, cranked back her arms and began to wail on the goofy criminal. Zoë got in a few good whacks before the Cactus Kid's pathetic whimpering annoyed the poker playing adults.

"_Oye_!" Came a snarl from the doorway of the kitchen. Jumping slightly, Black Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr. paused from pummeling the Cactus Kid.

There was Puma Loco standing in the doorway, looking as annoyed as possible. The old man glared, folded his arms and his eyes behind those thick glasses narrowed dangerously. Dropping the beaten and needled Cactus Kid to the ground, Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave Puma Loco his best innocent look. Zoë dropped the cactus hat and glared back at the elderly supervillain.

"Dis is de last warning I will tell chu two brats. I do not want to hear ano'der peep out of chus." Puma Loco glared first at Dr. Chipotle Jr. then to Black Cuervo. "We are trying to play poker. Chur constant arguing and shouting is t'rowing off our concentación. I advises chu two to play somet'ing _quieter_."

Puma Loco's wrinkly mouth creased with an angry frown before he turned on his heel. The grumpy old man walked back into the kitchen and back to his poker game.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. narrowed his eyes at Puma Loco. Just when he was starting to have some evil fun at the Cactus Kid's expense, the adults had to ruin it. Then he heard Black Cuervo give an irritated growl. She too was glaring at Puma Loco as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I am _surrounded_ by _idiots_." Both kid villains simultaneously mumbled. They glanced at each other.

For a second both of their mouths waved with a laugh but their pride and anger displaced the friendly moment. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was the first to break the stare. Muttering curses under his breath, the mini mad scientist walked back to the couch, sat and pouted angrily. Again, he didn't see Zoë watching him. She felt her face tickle with a grin. His mad yet very cute face was back.

Zoë sighed quietly to herself making a mental note to somehow get that old Puma Loco villain to eat a horse laxative and shuffled back over to the couch. Still not ready to relinquish possession of the sofa, both kid villains sat together again.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard Black Cuervo walk back to the couch and sit down. Looking up, he stole a glance at her face. The thirteen-year-old girl sat facing him, her red-violet eyes halfway narrowed. Suddenly he locked eyes with her.

"Chu are lucky dat Puma Loco stepped in, Chipotle. I would have smeared chu all over dis room." Black Cuervo smirked evilly at him. Dr. Chipotle Jr. scoffed and looked away from her.

"You wish. Dr. Chipotle Jr. would have blasted you so fast, it would make your head spin." He retuned, a light amused smile dancing on his face. Fatigue set in again and the mini mad scientist found himself staring off.

"Chu look soñoliento, Chipotle." Black Cuervo observed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. cupped his chin in his hand. "Chu usually go to bed before de fun starts?"

"No. Dr. Chipotle Jr. is bored." He returned then shot the thirteen-year-old girl a glare. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. will not drift off again with YOU in this house."

Zoë giggled.

"Chu are fun to irritate, Chipotle." The villainess returned. Dr. Chipotle Jr. frowned at her. "I love de noche so dis is no problema. T'ough, I'd rather be robbing a pawn shop den looking at chu."

The mini mad scientist smirked.

"Likewise, chica." He told her. But when he looked at her, he saw that Black Cuervo's eyes were no longer on him.

Instead there was a steady look of horror that came to her face. Then Dr. Chipotle Jr. caught the voices of the adult villains inside the poker room. As the adults were playing their game, they were busy gossiping. Black Cuervo was oddly the topic of discussion between the Flock of Fury and the other villains.

"-Cuervo's report card came in yesterday. Bad, bad scores; very shocking." Voltura stated angrily. Dr. Chipotle Jr. strained to listen.

"Tres "D"s and tres "C"s!" Lady Gobbler blurted out. "Cuervo no longer applying herself to school and of late… villainy. De last time she pulled off a bueno robbery was _weeks_ ago! Every time dat El Tigre show up, she freeze."

Zoë's face paled.

NO! _WHY_?! Why did her mother and grandmother blab her shameful grades to the other supervillains?! To her horror/embarrassment Dr. Chipotle Jr. reeled with laughter. The super genius ten-year-old crashed to the floor, guffawing. As she watched the boy grow weaker because of his side-splitting laughter, Zoë felt like her face was on fire. Hopping off the couch, she pounced on Dr. Chipotle Jr. This time, as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, she would _definitely_ punch his lights out!

"_Silencio maggot_!" Zoë fumed. That did nothing; the ten-year-old's face was red, almost purple from laughing so hard.

Not able to stop the shameful blush that hit her face, Zoë cranked back her fist, ready to give Dr. Chipotle Jr. a punch that his _father_ would feel. But before she could let it fly, she overheard the rest of the conversation in the kitchen.

"Eh. Bad grades are not such a big deal. You can fix da school system and get her straight "A"s for now on." Don Baffi voiced nonchalantly. Then his tone changed darkly. "But if your brat it featured in Villain's Quarterly under da worst losses of all time well… Dat's _disgusting_. You know what I'm talking about don't you, Chipotle?"

By that time, Dr. Chipotle Jr. silenced his laughter to hear what his father's reply was going to be. He heard his father slam his hand down onto the table.

"Don Baffi! Dr. Chipotle Sr. advises you to watch what you say!" Dr. Chipotle Sr. hissed. Then General Chapuza huffed quietly.

"We all have seen de latest magazine, Chipotle. Chur son is a disgrace to you and all villains in Miracle City." The undead zombie general voiced. Puma Loco gave a small laugh.

"Sí. Since Monday chur son has lost to mi grandson _nine times_! Dat's no befitting a true villain, Chipotle. But chu know what dey say: childrens are de reflection of their parent." The elderly supervillain stated dangerously. "Perhaps chu have not done a good job raising chur hijo, Chipotle."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his jaw drop to the floor.

NO! It-… It was _just_ a rough spot! A rough spot that ever _true_ supervillain goes through! They _CAN'T_ blame his father! Then he heard Black Cuervo laughing hysterically. Spinning his head he saw the thirteen-year-old girl fall to the ground, holding her sides as she laughed. In an instant Dr. Chipotle Jr. was on his feet and his laser blaster shot out of his arm.

Zoë laughed and laughed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was in Villain's Quarterly with one of the worst losses of all time! HA! For a second there, she almost took him seriously. Then a laser blast clipped her helmet as she rolled around the ground. It was enough to hurt and get her attention. Suddenly Zoë was staring down the barrel of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s laser cannon. A blinding rage was all over the ten-year-old's face.

"_Silencio microbe_!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. absolutely seethed. Zoë saw another blast coming toward her.

The girl raised her foot and kicked the mini mad scientist's aim off of her. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s laser blast hit the ceiling and Zoë bounced onto the coffee table.

"How does it feel to be de _joke_ of Miracle City, Chipotle?!" Black Cuervo jeered, her laser blaster poised to fire.

Infuriated, Dr. Chipotle Jr. flipped the coffee table that the girl was standing on with a flick of his robotic arm. But Zoë was ready. She jumped into the air and fired a shot at the pint-sized scientist. Dr. Chipotle Jr. dodged her laser blast by the time she fell back down to the ground.

"How does it feel to be _stupid_ shame, Cuervo?!" Boom! Dr. Chipotle Jr. let another laser blast fly.

Hopping mad, Zoë juked to the side and the scientist's laser blast hit the wall behind her. She snatched a couch cushion and threw it. It hit Dr. Chipotle Jr. in the face. He reeled back a little bit before he regained his footing. Snatching the table from the center of the room, Dr. Chipotle Jr. threw it at the girl. Zoë bounced into the air, the table coming within inches of her ankle. She countered with a laser blast. Her aim wasn't even close to hitting the mini mad scientist. Instead it flew and ricocheted into the kitchen.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. shot another laser at the thirteen-year-old girl. Zoë managed to bend out of the way and the blast zipped under her arm and struck the TV. Jumping into the air and activating her rocket pack, Zoë flew toward the ten-year-old. Dr. Chipotle Jr. stood his ground and was tackled by the girl. With the mini mad scientist in her arms the thirteen-year-old villainess slammed him against the stucco wall. Giving a grunt of impact, Dr. Chipotle Jr. brought his robotic arm up. He grabbed Black Cuervo's jet pack and gave it a hard squeeze. Zoë's rocket pack buckled under the little super genius's robotic arm's strength.

"**SHORT LOSER**!"

"**ILLITERATE HARPY**!"

Both scientist and villainess fell to the floor, still throwing punches at each other. Wrestling with each other's laser weapons, Black Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr. tumbled around the room, laser blasts flying in all directions. Finally they came to a stop. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s robotic arm was transformed into a battle axe and had it risen above his head at the girl. Zoë had the barrel of her laser blaster on her opponent's chest. They were seconds away from wasting each other. Thankfully the adult supervillains jumped in.

Namely, their parents.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	5. Distancia

Ohyaho everyone all around the world! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter Zoe and Chipotle Jr. disgrace their families but yet they are determined to get their honor back! Enjoy.

As I stomp all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I don't care.

_Anyminuetnow: Diego and Zoe's parents have their work cut out for them._

_acosta perez jose ramiro: Gracias! There will be more dueling in chapters to come._

* * *

Chapter 5

_Distancia_

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt arms grab him from behind, forcing his battle axe off to the side. Grunting in anger the ten-year-old scientist was hauled off of his feet and held in the air.

Zoë saw Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s father come up behind his son and grab him. The mini scientist was open! She could shut his mouth for good now! Still having a bead on Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s chest, she was just a thought away from making Swiss cheese out of the ten-year-old.

"Cuervo!" Her mother's sudden shrill voice surprised her. Jumping, her wrist fell from Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s person but she let the laser blast fly.

Zoë's accidental laser flew off to the side and broke a window with a loud crash. The thirteen-year-old's eyes went wide for a split second. She missed. Shoot! Taking another bead on Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s body, Zoë smiled evilly, another laser blast a thought away.

"Hija ENOUGH!" Voltura stomped toward her daughter, seized her wrist and yanked her into her arms.

Both children writhed in their parents' respective grips, still trying to maul each other. As he struggled, Dr. Chipotle Jr. elbowed his father in the chin and Zoë kicked her mother in the thigh.

"_Diego_!"

"_Cuervo_!"

At hearing the tone in which their names were used, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo paused their struggling. They heard their parents and the other villains snarl in anger. Puma Loco was the first to speak up or rather… scream.

"AI! Look at MI CASA!" The elderly supervillain shrieked like a little girl. Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Zoë glanced around the room.

Laser holes of all sizes were burnt into the walls, furniture and TV. That's not even mentioning the couches and table that were wrecked. Though he'd probably get a big _whoopin'_ from his father, Dr. Chipotle Jr. smirked. It was worth it! Take that Puma Loco and your "he's no supervillain" assumption!

"CHU two!" He heard the old man snarl. Dr. Chipotle Sr. and Voltura spun, their children in their arms. "Chur childrens disgrace chu!"

Little did Dr. Chipotle Jr. know it but his father's mouth was flapping open like a gasping fish.

"Dr. Chipotle with your son's horrible losses!" General Chapuza growled.

"And Voltura and your daughter's disgraceful lack of villainy." Don Baffi glared.

"Both are dishonorable!" All three, Puma Loco, Chapuza and Don Baffi said in unison. "No longer fit to be called "villains"!"

The room fell silent and the three supervillains glaring down the Chipotles and Flock of Fury folded their arms.

"As of dis moment your two reckless brats are officially embarrassments to the supervillain community!" Don Baffi's moustache swatted the air. "Black Cuervo for letting El Tigre distract her and Chipotle Jr. for being a pitiful loser! They are no longer welcome in our presence."

"Sí. And if your children cannot take villainy seriously, how can de rest of us take you two seriously?" Undead General Chapuza frowned at Dr. Chipotle Sr. and Voltura. "Straighten out your kids Chipotle and Voltura or you too will be removed from de supervillain community."

Shock was all over their faces. Not a word came to anyone's mind.

"Chu are now dismissed from my house." Puma Loco narrowed his eyes from behind his thick glasses. "We wish to no longer see chu."

Driving the final nail into the graveness of the situation, Don Baffi, Puma Loco and General Chapuza turned their heads. Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard his father give a quick, forlorn sigh and he turned toward the door. As he was being carried to the door, the ten-year-old super genius was speechless. Nothing. No words, no thoughts, no nothing, just the shock of being rebuked from the supervillain community.

Exiting the Casa del Macho Dr. Chipotle Sr. stepped out into the cool night air and set his son on his own two feet. Whirling around, Dr. Chipotle Jr. strained to see the expression on his father's face. He couldn't. It was too dark but he could tell his dad was looking at him.

"Father, I-…. Dr. Chipotle Jr. is-" The mini mad scientist wanted to say something; an apology, an explanation, a math problem, SOMETHING! But Dr. Chipotle Sr. turned toward the motorcycle, leaving his son standing on the sidewalk.

The ten-year-old cursed the darkness. How he wanted to see the look on his dad's face, then maybe he could say something that would set this mess straight! He jogged up to the motorcycle, pleading his brain for the right thing to say.

"Papa-" But Dr. Chipotle Jr. was cut off by his father.

"Please climb in Diego. It's been a long night and Dr. Chipotle Sr. is tired." The ten-year-old could pick out the letdown in his father's voice a thousand miles away. The quiet frustration his father felt toward him was worse than _all_ the beatings Dr. Chipotle Jr. had received by El Tigre put together.

A bitter feeling circled the mini mad scientist's mind as he climbed into the sidecar and placed his helmet over his unruly brown hair. Without another word, Dr. Chipotle Sr. started the motorcycle and moved toward home. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s throat ached with this horrible turn of events. His shame was now his _father's_ shame! The Chipotles were in danger of no longer being accepted as supervillains! NO!

Then above his head, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw the Flock of Fury soar through the night, their colorful afterburner smoke lingering in the air. Watching them be swallowed up by the cityscape, the ten-year-old super genius got a bad taste in his mouth. Black Cuervo too had brought dishonor to her family's name, so at least he wasn't alone in that area. Sliding down lower in his seat, Dr. Chipotle Jr. stewed in his own juices for the remainder of the trip home.

Zoë Aves arrived home with a strange feeling of indifference. In fact, the only thing in her head was the little Chipotle kid. What a little pain in the neck! Not only did he not let her get her way, he mouthed off to her, laughed at her and fought with her! Zoë was in such deep thought, she didn't hear her mother and grandmother yelling at her.

"Chu have disgraced us, Zoë!" Carmella Aves yanked off her helmet angrily and glared at her daughter. It angered the woman more to see Zoë staring off, not listening.

Laying a hand on the thirteen-year-old girl's shoulder made her jump. Spinning, Zoë saw her mother and grandmother glaring at her.

"Is dis not important to chu, Zoë?" Grandmami growled. "Family honor means not'ing to chu, child?"

Zoë furrowed her brow.

"Dis wouldn't have _happened_ if chu an' mama were not so _loose_ in de _lips_, Grandmami." The thirteen-year-old pulled off her helmet and looked her mother and grandmother in the eye. Her grandmother simply scowled, knowing her granddaughter to be right.

The little villainess sighed a little hurt surfacing over her mother and grandmother's stupid words. Then she looked to her mother.

"Chu have given me a week to prove myself as a villainess, mama; to bring honor back to mi nombre." Zoë felt her frown grow deeper. "I will regain my honor and give those old _gruñóns_ somet'ing to talk about."

Turning on her heel, Zoë left the room, helmet under her arm as she contemplated her dilemma. Pacing, the goth girl ran her taloned hand through her flat black-purple hair. She had to pull off something that would not only rock Miracle City, it had to rock her short-sighted family and presumptuous supervillains for dismissing her as a goof-off.

Zoë set her helmet down and sat in her egg-shaped chair, gazing stared out the window of her family's sterile and state-of-the-art lair. As her eyes traced the bright outline of the cityscape, her eyes caught a Villain's Quarterly magazine placed on one of the monitors. Blinking, Zoë got up from her chair, walked over to the magazine and picked it up. Flipping to the "Hot Heists" section, the thirteen-year-old studied the page carefully. As always there was the typical high-dollar, rare, priceless and/or powerful items to steal but nothing that would _WOW_ the city or her family. Common thievery only made her disgusted; she wanted revenge on those bigheaded supervillains for underestimating her.

As she gazed at the pages of the supervillain magazine, a plan began to form in her mind. What if she pillaged the supervillains of their big scores? Besides, most of the valuable items in Miracle City were in supervillain hands anyway and it would send shockwaves. From El Oso to Sartana of the Dead, Zoë would make sure her name would be in every household.

And she would start with Don Baffi and the Moustache Mafia. The old cripple's words were still ringing in her head. How dare he call her distracted! She would show him and the rest of his lip-haired gang that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. trudged into his home, his suddenly wordy son following him. But the mad scientist was in no mood for anything other than sleep.

"Por favor father! Speak to Dr. Chipotle Jr.!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. pleaded. The man stopped mid-step and sighed.

Turning to his beloved ten-year-old offspring, Dr. Chipotle Sr. read the anguish in his son's normally energetic eye.

"Tonight's events were… unfortunate, Diego." The little scientist's face fell even further. Dr. Chipotle Sr. ran a hand through his thinning brown hair. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. wishes that-…"

He trailed off. Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched his father's distressed state and felt even more guilt. He wished he could read his father's mind for his exact words. But the answer was obvious. He was disappointed in his only son who had disgraced the name that he had worked so hard to build.

"That's enough talk for tonight, Diego." Dr. Chipotle Sr. shook his head, his eyes on the floor. Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, the man turned on his heel. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. will see you in the morning, mi hijo."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched his father move off to bed

"But father-!" The ten-year-old called after his dad. Dr. Chipotle Sr. stopped and looked over his shoulder at his son.

"_Enough_, Diego! Go to bed." With that the man moved out of the room, unusually silent and cheerless. The finality of his father's blue mood hit Dr. Chipotle Jr. hard.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his chin quiver as emotions annulled logic. This was bad…

Moving slowly and thoughtfully down to his room, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was thinking about his problem. Then he heard something crunch under his shoe. Lifting his foot, the mini super genius found a copy of Villain's Quarterly on the floor. Blinking, he bent over and picked it up, Dr. Chipotle Jr. read over the cover. His eyes drifted over the heading and then he came to one of the smaller article titles.

""Supervillain Community Event Schedule"?" He read out loud to himself. Dr. Chipotle Jr. held his chin in his hand as he began to pace around his room. "Supervillain Community… _Super_villain Community…"

The wheels inside his brilliant mind were turning. It seemed as if the answer to his dilemma was on the cover of the magazine, having something to do with the Supervillain Community. It was on the tip of his frontal lobe but it was fading fast. Then it hit him.

"_Supervillain Community_! That's IT!" An evil smile crept onto his face as he gripped the magazine. "So, those pinheaded supervillains dare call Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Dr. Chipotle Sr. disgraces? BA! They will regret they're insolence… but they will _truly_ regret underestimating DR. CHIPOTLE _JR_.!"

Moving to his desk, Dr. Chipotle Jr. opened up the magazine and began to tear out pictures of all the supervillains in all of Miracle City. Pinning the photos on a cork-board with thumbtacks, the pint-sized mad scientist glanced over all the supervillains of Miracle City.

"If you take away the "super" out of "supervillain" all that remains is an ordinary criminal." Dr. Chipotle Jr. turned on his heel, thinking through the rest of his plan. Pacing in front of his cork-board the little super genius continued to talk to himself. "I WILL make them realize how powerful Dr. Chipotle Jr. is. Dr. Chipotle Jr. will take out the single thing that makes each supervillain "super". When they are weak and powerless, they will cower before Dr. Chipotle Jr. and the Chipotle name will _NEVER_ BE QUESTIONED AGAIN!"

He would restore the Chipotle name to its evil prowess even if that required… extreme measures. Throwing back his head, Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave another evil laugh that his father would be proud of. Tomorrow, at first light, he'd put his brilliant plan into motion, starting with Don Baffi and the Moustache Mafia.

Little did the supervillains and heroes alike know that the most frightening week in Miracle City history was about to begin.

Morning came and Miracle City barely had time to wake up before a chain of alarming events was about to be set off.

On the underbelly of Miracle City's worst part of town an unassuming grey building with a not-so-subtle sign stood out in the filthy, crime-ridden streets. Situated between a coffin depot and a death insurance sales-shop was the hideout or "Special Club" of the Moustache Mafia.

Upon entering the building's front door, an ordinary visitor could be temporarily tricked into believing this was just a normal social club for men with moustaches. But you'd have to be a total fool move any further into the building. There were four members of this special club and they would rather say goodbye than hello. Ever so proud of their mobile facial hair, this unique yet deadly gang rarely got any new recruits since not everyone has a movable moustache these days.

Don Baffi sat in his wheelchair, in front of an old worn table, counting yesterday's… "profits" from their villainous dealings. Flicking one-hundred-dollar bills as he counted them, the old man's hands never met the money. Instead his super-strong, super-coifed moustache flipped through the paper bills. Not too far away, Don Baffi's henchmen were busy polishing their brass-knuckles and caring for their deadly moustaches. Not one of them were expecting an attack to happen.

Suddenly the front door creaked as if a slight breeze had blown it open. As the Moustache Mafia brought their eyes up, they saw something circular and egg-shaped roll into the room. They didn't have time but to cock their eyebrows in disbelief when the egg-shaped bomb blew. In an instant, the building was leveled. Standing out yet covered in soot from the explosion, Don Baffi and his henchmen merely blinked in surprise. An evil laugh brought them out of their stupor.

"Buenos días Moustache Mafia!" Turning to the sound of the little feminine voice, Don Baffi was floored when he saw one of the little brats from last night's poker game perched on the top of a smoldering table. Surprise quickly turned to anger.

"You did this?!" The leader of the Moustache Mafia growled as he looked over his decimated hideout. Voltura's little girl nodded proudly.

"I hope chu take eggs with chur humiliation, Don Baffi!" The girl smiled evilly as she held another egg bomb in her hand. Twisting the top, the egg-shaped explosive was armed. "I will make chu remember de name Black Cuervo!"

Zoë flicked her wrist and the egg bomb dropped to the floor. Jumping into the air, the thirteen-year-old girl activated her jet pack and flew into the sky. The henchmen of the Moustache Mafia grabbed the egg bomb and began to play a scared game of hot-potato with it.

"Stop foolin' around an' get _RID_ of dat thing!" Don Baffi shouted. His lackeys obeyed and tossed the bomb into the air.

It detonated and dazed Zoë, who was hovering just above the building. The thirteen-year-old girl cursed inwardly as she shook the stars from her head. Before she could get back to reality, she felt something coarse yet unbreakable wrap around her body. With her wings snapped shut, she couldn't get away. In just a mere second, she was looking into the infuriated blue eyes of Don Baffi.

"You little worm." He hissed, grasping her tiny body in just one section of his powerful moustache. "You will pay dearly!"

Bringing up his crisp, deadly moustache, Zoë's eyes widened as the hair formed a razor sharp point. This was the worst plan she had ever thought of! And now she was gonna DIE! But before Don Baffi could skewer the girl, another voice cut through the air.

"DON BAFFI!" Came an infuriated shout from the entrance of the decimated building. It was high-pitched and slightly girlish... almost like a little kid's.

Spinning in his wheelchair, the leader of the Moustache Mafia spotted who was addressing him. It was little that other little punk from the poker game. Dr. Chipotle Sr. little kid. The ten-year-old boy with wild brown hair, a metal left arm, robotic right eye and laboratory smock opened his mouth to shout more but he was stopped halfway. Looking over the smoldering building and the blackened gangsters the pint-sized scientist blinked.

"What in the _heck_ happened here?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. questioned. Don Baffi gave a loud growl.

"One little punk is enough for one day!" He shook Black Cuervo in his moustache. Then he turned to his henchmen. "Rub him out."

The three moustached lackeys nodded at their boss and took a threatening step toward the geeky little kid. To their surprise, the ten-year-old was smirking at them.

"Hey Don Baffi!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. called to the gang leader with a singsong voice. The old man sighed exasperatingly and turned his attention from the helpless girl in his moustache's grip to the boy.

"What?" He barked, eye twitching with supreme irritation. The pint-sized super genius smirked at him.

"What kind of a doctor does a man with a moustache fear the most?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. questioned with a devilish smile. Don Baffi blinked and stared in disbelief.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. paused for a moment, awaiting an answer.

"You are really sick in the head, aren't you?" Was all that came out of Don Baffi's mouth. The ten-year-old cackled.

"WRONG! The correct answer is: a DOCTOR OF MOUSTACHEOLOGY!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. reached behind his back and pulled out a weird looking weapon. Pointing it at the Moustache Mafia, the ten-year-old pulled the trigger.

A bright red laser hit the gang members. The men gasped and checked themselves over. Nothing. No burns, no cuts, no bruises; that attack did nothing. Don Baffi was totally fed up with both children.

"I am SICK of this! Both of you little brats will-!" The man tried to move his moustache but nothing happened. Shocked, Don Baffi gasped. "What the-? _My moustache_! _What did you do to it_?"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. snickered.

"Oh, just a little moustache manipulation. Dr. Chipotle Jr. is, after all, a doctor of moustacheology." He coolly looked at his fingernails as the gang members began freaking out over their limp moustaches. Smiling, Dr. Chipotle Jr. brought his fingers up to his mouth and gave a whistle into the air. "Come here! Come on! Come to your master!"

At their new master's command all four powerful moustaches ripped themselves off of the Moustache Mafia's lips and skipped up to the ten-year-old. Dr. Chipotle Jr. cackled evilly. But all of a sudden he was looking into the malicious red-purple eyes of Black Cuervo. Don Baffi's independent moustache still had the girl in its grasp and brought her to its new master. The ten-year-old blinked.

"Black Cuervo?" He spoke his thoughts, blinking curiously.

"What are chu doing here, Chipotle?!" She snarled, wriggling in the moustache's grip. "Dis was MY score!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. scoffed loudly.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. is not interested in the Moustache Mafia's loot. Dr. Chipotle Jr. is out for revenge!" The ten-year-old walked past the girl and independent moustaches. Folding his hands neatly behind his back, the pint-sized scientist gave Don Baffi a glare. "Who's the pitiful loser _now_, Baffi? Now you and your gang are _nothing_. Dr. Chipotle Jr. advises you stay out of Dr. Chipotle Jr's way. REAL supervillains have a lot of work to do you know."

Smirking at the horror-stricken gang leader, Dr. Chipotle Jr. turned and walked back to his hairy prizes. Eyeballing Black Cuervo for a brief moment, the ten-year-old smirked.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. could give you a great moustache, Cuervo." He pointed his weird moustache-altering weapon at her face. "And ruin your social life from here to kingdom come."

Zoë's eyes went wide as fear was plastered all over her face. But that was an empty threat; the ten-year-old had no intention of messing up her beautiful face. Easing his aim off of her, Dr. Chipotle Jr. sheathed his gun.

"Come my pretties!" The mini mad scientist called to his hairy prizes. The moustaches came to their master, leaving Zoë and the Moustache Mafia stunned. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. hears police sirens!"

As Dr. Chipotle Jr. rode atop the four stolen moustaches, Zoë was awestruck. Wow. That was incredibly smooth and… evil. Then she heard Don Baffi freak out.

"AH! Da cops! On your feet you mugs! We gotta get _outta_ here!" He ordered. But his lackeys, including himself didn't know how to walk without their moustaches.

Immediately tripping and bumbling around, the criminals were so dependent on their mobile moustaches that they were not able to walk on their own two feet. Zoë rolled her eyes. These guys would be easy pickings for the police.

Snatching a big bag of money from the debris, the thirteen-year-old took to the sky on her jet pack. Seeing the Moustache Mafia humiliated should make her smile, but Zoë felt strangely hollow. She may have gotten away with the gang's spoils but she didn't get the victory over them that she hoped. That belonged to Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. arrived at his portside laboratory/home. Parading through the door on the backs of the Moustache Mafia's stolen facial hair, the ten-year-old spotted his father at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee, barely awake.

"Good morning, father!" The little mad scientist greeted his father as the moustaches he just stole let him on the floor. Dr. Chipotle Sr. gave his son a wide-eyed yet still asleep stare.

"Diego? What are you doing up this early?" The mad scientist asked, surprised at seeing his ten-year-old bright and alert.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. bounced up to his father, happy smile all over his face.

"Father! BEHOLD!" He gestured for the moustaches to come to him. All of a sudden the kitchen table was overrun with moustaches.

Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s eyes were wide as he took in the weird sight.

"These are the prized moustaches of the Moustache Mafia, father." Dr. Chipotle Jr. beamed, holding Don Baffi's silky white moustache in his hand. Utter shock suddenly came to Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s face.

The boy turned angrily.

"Don Baffi said Dr. Chipotle Jr. was a disgrace! I had to exact revenge, father. Using my moustacheology expertise, Dr. Chipotle Jr. blasted the Moustache Mafia's lip hair! Now their beloved moustaches belong to me!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. raged on, petting Don Baffi's independent moustache. "They will rue the day they ever insulted Dr. Chipotle Jr.!"

Throwing his head back the ten-year-old gave a loud, evil laugh.

"But Dr. Chipotle Jr. has no time for talk, father. Dr. Chipotle Jr. must plan my _next_ venganza." The ten-year-old moved off to his room, still stroking Don Baffi's moustache. Dr. Chipotle Sr. blinked in disbelief as he watched one of the moustaches play in his cup of coffee.

Meanwhile Zoë landed at her family's lair. Yanking off her helmet and jet pack, the thirteen-year-old girl stomped through the haunt, surprising her mother and grandmother.

"Zoë? What-?" Carmella Aves choked out before her daughter dropped a huge back of money at her feet. The woman was stunned further.

She heard the girl growl as she passed and snatched her backpack and started for the door.

"Zoë, what is dis?" Zoë heard her mother call to her. The thirteen-year-old stopped in her tracks and stood rigid.

"Money, mother! What does it look like?!" She snarled back. Carmella was taken aback by her daughter's spiteful tone. "I got it from de Moustache Mafia."

Grandmami fell out of her chair.

"But my venganza was interrupted. I'm late for school." Zoë added. She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!


	6. Smooth

Ohyaho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter Zoe can't keep her mind off of her defeat and... a certain mad scientist, not that Dr. Chipotle Jr. is going to make it easy for her. Enjoy.

As I trample down this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... you know how I do...

_KingOfTheLab: Revenge is a dish best served cold... with a celery stick on the side. (CJzilla gags)_

_Anyminuetnow: Yeah. Brilliant. I saw the makings of a terrific battle between Dr. Chipotle Jr. and the Moustache Mafia. Being a professional in an obscure field like moustacheology has it's perks..._

_acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 6

_Smooth_

Zoë sat in her history class, barely listening to what her teacher had to say. Instead her eyes were on the notebook in front of her. Scribbled next to some haphazard notes about Miracle City's historical sites, the thirteen-year-old angrily drew squiggles. Today she was unusually aggressive; she had all ready de-pantsed three seven-graders, shoved two sixth-graders into lockers and shot dozens of spitballs at Frida Suárez. Zoë was feeling the aftermath of this morning's vendetta.

Gritting her teeth, Zoë thought about how Dr. Chipotle Jr. upstaged her. He stole the Moustache Mafia's uniqueness: their priceless moustaches. How was she supposed to get a decent vengeance knowing that a bratty ten-year-old super genius had gotten superior revenge?! She had never seen Don Baffi and his lackeys so humiliated and so shocked. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was ridiculously lucky! How did a ten-year-old get to be a doctor of… what did he call it? Moustacheology? Zoë huffed. She was pretty sure he made that up. So what if his IQ was off the charts! His plan was RECKLESS! And yet...

smart…

_smooth_…

and…

deliciously _evil_.

Suddenly Zoë's chest felt lighter than air. Inwardly smacking herself, the thirteen-year-old villainess growled. Chipotle was just _lucky_! That's _all_ he was! She'd seen the magazine article; the ten-year-old couldn't pull off a successful battle even if his life depended on it! Zoë could easily upstage Chipotle's little "_moustacheology_". Besides, she was at school. What was the likelihood of seeing the annoying boy here anyway?

Just as those thoughts filed, Leone Middle School shook with a large blast. The history class came to a screeching halt as ceiling tiles fell to the ground.

"Santa Sanchez!" The history teacher choked out and ran to the door. The stunned kids, still seated at their desks saw their teacher give a sharp gasp, slam and lock the door. "Stay calm children! Stay calm! We-uh… we are _not_ being attacked by General Chapuza and his zombie minions! Definitely _not_! Now, open your history books to page-!"

Zoë ignored the rest of what her history teacher had to say. General Chapuza? Here? At a Miracle City middle school? What could he want-? Of course! The school's priceless collection of soccer trophies! The Leone Middle School was home for the Miracle City Jr. Matadors! The undead soccer-crazy zombie couldn't resist the cache of invaluable soccer titles!

Suddenly seeing the silver lining, Zoë smiled devilishly and thanked the universe for presenting her with an opportunity for revenge against the mouthy supervillain zombie. General Chapuza would taste hot plasma by the barrel of her laser blaster! Now… all she needed was a distraction. Looking around, the thirteen-year-old villainess spotted a very good distraction hanging from the ceiling. The fire sprinklers. Breaking one of the heads, the device would go off and spray water everywhere! Her teacher and fellow students wouldn't notice her climb out the window if they were panicking. Brilliant!

Taking her history book from her desk, Zoë aimed it carefully and threw it. The bound volume of history hit the sprinkler head right on. The metal instantly busted and water poured over the classroom as the fire alarm screamed. Throw into a massive hysteria, the kids and teacher didn't see Zoë Aves sneak to the second story window, crack it open and jump out.

Meanwhile, General Chapuza and his zombie minions were busy looting the Leone Middle School's trophy cases. As two of his zombies tied up Vice Principal Chakal and Principal Tonino, Chapuza oversaw which soccer trophies to take.

"Take de League Semi-Final metals and leave de trophy for cleanest cleats." The zombie leader voiced coolly as his undead thugs loaded potato sacks with the stolen trophies. Smirking, Chapuza passed his undead yellow eyes to Chakal and Tonino.

This was as easy as taking candy from a baby. And no hero within sight.

"Holy horchata!" Chapuza heard a gasp from down the hallway. Spinning his undead head 180 degrees casually, he expected to see just another frightened middle schooler.

Instead he was looking into the brown eyes of Manny Rivera. Blinking in surprise, Chapuza spun his undead body followed.

"Tigre? You go to dis school?" The zombie general blurted out. Thirteen-year-old Manny Rivera gave a nod.

"Yeah! And I don't like zombie stank in my school! Leave or face the wrath of-!" The boy then spun his enchanted belt buckle. In a flash of green light, Manny Rivera became: "EL TIGRE!"

Exposing his claws, El Tigre held them threateningly at the parade of zombies. The thirteen-year-old super was just about to attack when a defining roar of a jet pack cut through the halls. Everyone flinched and clapped their hands on their ears. Suddenly Black Cuervo shot through the air leading a trail of black after-smoke, kicking up papers and sending a wind through the school hallway. The young villainess flew straight for General Chapuza and rammed her fists into his undead body. Blasted off his feet by the speeding girl, both Black Cuervo and General Chapuza rocketed down the hall. At the end of the walkway was a thick brick wall.

Zoë saw the wall getting closer and closer. She then let go of Chapuza, did a flip and let her rocket pack slow her momentum. The zombie, propelled by her speed hit the wall at high-velocity. Chapuza hit the wall so hard that his body cracked the bricks. A curtain of dust blanketed the hallway as Zoë landed.

"Sopresa Chapuza." The thirteen-year-old villainess growled. "Chu come here to clean de bathrooms or to finish fifth grade?"

Then Zoë heard a gasp from up the hallway.

"It's Black Cuervo!" Frida gasped. Zoë turned and narrowed her eyes at her archenemy.

"Duh!" The thirteen-year-old villainess hissed and exposed her claws. "Chu are slower den I t'ought, Suárez."

The blue-haired rocker fumed as El Tigre stepped forward. The boy's smile widened.

"Are you a hero now, Cuervo?" He beamed. Zoë forgave him because he was cute.

"No! Have you lost chur mind, Tigre?!" She returned like he was stupid. "I have a vendetta with dis maggot bag! And I'm going to get my venganza."

There was an angry grunt from the cloud of dust before Chapuza's body silhouette was seen.

"Worthless niña." The zombie growled, his jacket shredded from impact with the wall. His bulging undead muscles were seen clearly now. "You dare disrespect me?"

Zoë scoffed loudly.

"Chu are robbing a middle school, Chapuza." She bit back. "Dere is not'ing to respect."

The undead zombie general gritted his crooked, cadaver teeth. Black Cuervo wasn't much of a supervillainess but she could sure throw the insults around.

"You are now working with El Tigre, Cuervo? You are more of a disgrace than I thought." The zombie growled. The girl scoffed again.

"No, Chapuza." Zoë answered, unsheathing her talons. "I'd rather get my teeth pulled den work with Tigre."

Chapuza gave a smoky, undead chuckle.

"Chu know better than that, Cuervo." The zombie smirked and pointed to Manny. "Dat boy is nothing but a distraction to you."

The thirteen-year-old villainess felt a blush coming on and it didn't help that the Rivera boy was standing right next to her.

"I am not interested in what chu think, Chapuza." Zoë growled. "I am here for venganza. Chu have crossed de wrong chica."

"You _are_ not worthy to be a villainess. You take vengeance on de truth, Cuervo?" Chapuza smirked. Zoë returned his smirk.

"It's not de truth and I will show chu, Chapuza." The teen voiced evilly. With a thought, her laser blaster popped out of its housing.

Taking a bead on Chapuza's head, Zoë let the blast fly. The zombie leader brought up his hands and he blocked the blast to his face. Zoë's eyes widened when she saw her weapon's shot have no effect on Chapuza's undead flesh. Chuckling, the undead man stood straight, making fists with his smoking hands.

"I will give you one last chance, young one." Chapuza smiled a crooked smile as he pulled the remaining shreds of his jacket off of his toned, undead body. "Submit to a superior supervillain and I will not destroy you."

Zoë would not back down that easily.

"Never! Besides, dere is more den one way to skin a gato." The girl unsheathed her claws and swiped the air threateningly. Chapuza gave a sinister undead laugh.

"I warned you, Cuervo." He cracked his knuckles. "And dat will be on your headstone."

"Chu don't scare me, Chapuza." Zoë growled. Digging her feet into the floor, the thirteen-year-old girl activated her rocket pack again.

Extending her fists, she aimed to slam Chapuza in the chest. Zoë hit dead on. Chapuza hit the wall again. The wall shook and pictures fell from the shockwave. Zoë continued to grind the zombie into the wall with her powerful jet pack. But she gave Chapuza a window to grab her. Reaching up the undead man snatched the girl by her feet. With a flick of his wrist, he slammed her to the floor. Zoë felt the impact but it didn't slow her down. The girl brought her fist to the zombie man's chin. It was enough to cock his undead head at an unnatural 90 degree angle. While he fumbled to kink his head back on correctly, Zoë activated her rocket pack. The zombie leader's hand was still holding her ankles and he went flying with her.

Zoë knew these halls like the back of her hand and she aimed to use that as an advantage. Turning a corner sharply, General Chapuza's heavy body slammed into a chain of lockers. As she drug him over the metal lockers, Zoë smirked to herself. This was too easy. Then, Chapuza let go of her feet. Cursing under her breath, Zoë realized she was speeding too fast. She had to pour on the gas to haul heavy Chapuza through the air but now that he let go, the girl was flying too fast for such closed quarters. A wall was coming up fast. Zoë squeaked in surprise and flipped. Gunning her rocket pack, she urged it to slow her crazy momentum. It did and she hit the wall with far less force than if she had done nothing.

The thirteen-year-old hit the wall with her feet and instantly fell to the floor. Shaking the stars from her head Zoë stood. Looking up she saw Chapuza on his feet and stalking toward her. She took a step forward, expecting her jet pack to pick her off of her feet. Nothing. Eyes wide, Zoë checked her rocket pack. It was overheated and was not responding. The surprise must have surfaced on her face because Chapuza chuckled.

"You out of juice all ready, Cuervo?" He jeered, that smoky sinister voice echoing through the hall. "Pity. You put up a decent fight for being so small."

Zoë put on her best smile.

"Funny; I was just about to say de same to chu, Chapuza." She returned and brought her wrist blaster up. But this time the thirteen-year-old girl wasn't aiming for the zombie.

Instead she aimed for the lockers next to him. Letting a laser blast fly, Zoë watched as the wall the lockers were anchored to blow and fall onto the undead man. Giving a grunt of anger and surprise, Chapuza was buried under twisted metal, bricks and schoolbooks. Zoë flicked the tiny pieces of her black hair sticking out of her helmet. Revenge never tasted so good. Strutting over to the downed General Chapuza, Zoë hopped up onto the pile of debris.

"How's dat for a disgrace chu undead bag of _maggots_?!" She jumped up and down on the pile, hoping to discomfort the zombie more. Laughing evilly, Zoë savored her victory.

But then trouble came running around the corner. There was El Tigre and Frida Suárez, eyes wide as they soaked up the sight in front of them

"Where is Chapuza, Cuervo?" Manny Rivera questioned curiously. Zoë sighed dreamily as she looked into the boy's eyes.

"Right here." The girl responded, grinding a heel into the pile of debris which Chapuza was under. "I kicked his undead butt! And now I have my venganza!"

Then the pile shifted under her feet. Grunting in frustration and surprise, Zoë jumped off of the moving heap under her feet. Chapuza wasn't finished yet. Hopping to the ground and spinning, the thirteen-year-old girl saw the zombie man rise from the debris. Though his undead body was caked in dust, he didn't have a mark on him. Chapuza gave a long, sinister chuckle as he turned to the small villainess.

"It's not going to be dat easy, Cuervo." He told the little girl. Flexing his muscles, the zombie snapped his neck back into place and stanced.

Zoë scowled. The undead man didn't know when to quit for his own good. But her jet pack was still overheated and her lasers had no effect. Concern began to nip at the back of her mind.

"I like it when my opponents are hard to get." Zoë gritted her teeth and then motioned for the undead man to bring it on.

Chapuza gave a dirty grin. He knew this would be an easy fight. Black Cuervo was small and El Tigre was watching; there was no way she'd be able to beat him. The burly undead man began to run toward the girl.

Zoë waited for Chapuza to come to her. He was ten times her size and she'd rather him throw the first blow so that she could calculate his weakest points. As she watched him thunder toward her, she saw that his massive, undead muscles were supported on tiny legs. One little trip would send the monster mass of zombie flesh to his face. Zoë smirked and stanced ready for Chapuza's attack. She merely had to time everything right.

Nearly on the girl, the undead man reached out to snatch Black Cuervo from where she was standing. Zoë merely leaned to the right, fell to one knee and kicked Chapuza's stabilizing ankle. The zombie fell like an old table. Chapuza came to an unpleasant and embarrassing stop on his face, feet over his head. Growling, the zombie man peeled himself off of the floor and at that moment, El Tigre was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. The thirteen-year-old boy had time to see the evil grin on the undead man's face before Chapuza lashed out and grabbed him in a vice-like grip.

Zoë was on her feet and saw Chapuza stand. She readied her laser blaster and waited for the undead man to turn back toward her. As he did, the thirteen-year-old girl set his head in her crosshairs. As the laser blast was burning in her gun, Zoë saw El Tigre in Chapuza's grasp. Yanking her aim upwards, the laser discharged and harmlessly hit a wall. Chapuza laughed as she gritted her teeth.

"You see, Cuervo? You are not a supervillain. A _true_ supervillain would never let anything stand in the way of vengea-" But the undead man's gloating was cut off when something with metal fingers seized his head from behind.

Chapuza let out a surprised grunt as his undead head was yanked off of his undead shoulders but an unseen attacker. With his head gone, the bewildered undead body relaxed its grip on Manny. The thirteen-year-old super flexed his muscles and fell out of the zombie body's arms. All eyes were fixed beyond Chapuza's confused zombie body and at the unknown attacker. Then the hallways echoed with the infamous laughter of Dr. Chipotle Jr. No one could misplace that evil cackle followed by a few violent coughs.

Standing in a Leone Middle School hallway was the ten-year-old super genius with wild brown hair, the metal arm and bioelectronic eye. Everyone knew who it was, they just didn't believe it. What was even more surprising was that Dr. Chipotle Jr. was holding General Chapuza's dismembered zombie head in his hand.

"OH! Look at what Dr. Chipotle Jr. has here! An undead dismembered head!" The ten-year-old cackled as he shook Chapuza's head in his fist. Then he acknowledged Frida's presence. "Hi Frida, you look pretty."

The ten-year-old waved bashfully at the blue-haired rocker. Frida felt her stomach lurch. But Zoë was not amused.

Firing a blast from her laser gun, she knocked Chapuza's undead body to the floor. In an instant, she was standing on the heap of undead muscle, glaring daggers at the boy. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was busy putting Chapuza's undead head in a potato sack and giving it a liberal shake to notice her. At that moment Zoë checked her jet pack. It was cooled and useable now. Gunning the engine, Dr. Chipotle Jr. acknowledged the sound too late.

Zoë grabbed the boy and while she flew him through the school halls, she was punching him. Finally, they popped out at the front of the school. Zoë placed her heel on the ten-year-old's chest and gave a kick. The little scientist flew off of her as she came to a graceful stop on the grass. Dr. Chipotle Jr. tumbled on the school's green lawn before stopping a ways away from his attacker. Spitting grass and dirt out of his mouth, he stood. Bringing his laser blaster out of his robotic arm, Dr. Chipotle Jr. snapped his aim to his attacker. But once he saw that it was Black Cuervo, he looked genuinely surprised to see the thirteen-year-old villainess

"Black Cuervo?" He cocked his head, sincerely stumped. Zoë seethed even more.

"Shut up, _Chipotle_!" She snarled on a seething whisper. In a flash, her wrist laser blaster was gleaming in the sunlight again "Now unhand Chapuza's head and I will not hurt chu… very much."

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s mouth fell to the ground.

"What?! NO WAY!" The ten-year-old swiped the air with his laser blaster. "Chapuza's Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s prisoner!"

Zoë fumed.

"In your _dreams_, short stuff! I had Chapuza right where I wanted him!" She made sure the ten-year-old pain-in-the-neck saw her place her crosshairs on his face. "And I am sick of chur interference with my vengeance!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. smacked his forehead and drug his hand down his face.

"Go fly into a jet turbine, Cuervo!" The ten-year-old snarled, clutching the potato bag with General Chapuza's head in it. "And get your own life. Chapuza and the Moustache Mafia belong to Dr. Chipotle Jr.!"

Sticking his nose in the air, the mini mad scientist turned on his heel and began to walk away from the school. Zoë gnarled out of pure rage and let a laser blast fly. The blast shot between Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s tiny legs and left a crater in the grass.

"Chu are not going anywhere, _Chipotle_! Now hand over Chapuza or I will fill chu so full of holes, _chu'll be Swiss cheese_!" By her tone, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw that she was a little upset. The ten-year-old turned and gritted his teeth at the girl.

"You are wasting Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s valuable time, Cuervo." The boy remarked, glaring daggers at Zoë. Then his robotic hand formed a laser blaster. "Now go play in traffic."

Zoë growled so loud and angrily that it echoed through the school halls.

"DAT'S IT!" She fired at the ten-year-old. Dr. Chipotle Jr. returned fire.

Suddenly the front of the school became a laser-war-zone. Blasting at each other the thirteen-year-old spoiled villainess and ten-year-old super scientist were narrowly missing injury. The firefight didn't stop until a fluky shot my Dr. Chipotle Jr. hit Zoë's laser blaster, disintegrating it instantly. Zoë gasped in surprise as all she could do was stare at the smoldering stub that used to be her laser weapon. The ten-year-old super genius cackled loudly.

"You see, Cuervo? You are out of your league!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. laughed evilly before he coughed suddenly. Clearing his throat, he gave the girl an unimpressed stare. "Now go back to school. Dr. Chipotle Jr. suggests you work on those pitiful grades before you get any stupider."

Shock turned into fury.

"I go to school _here_!" Zoë blasted without thinking as she stomped her foot. Transforming his laser back into his hand, Dr. Chipotle Jr. blinked and then started laughing up a storm.

"You go to school here?! HA! How's the forth grade coming, Cuervo?" The ten-year-old laughed, wiping tears out of his eyes.

For some reason that stupid insult really got to Zoë. Gritting her teeth she felt the insults bubbling out of her mouth.

"Chu wouldn't last ten minuets in public school, short stuff! Chu'd be beat up so fast-!" Zoë fired back and stomped toward the ten-year-old. Dr. Chipotle Jr. held an easy, unthreatened smile on his face.

He scoffed.

"Please. Dr. Chipotle Jr. finished college all ready. Dr. Chipotle Jr. has no time for middle school lame-brains like you." He pointed at the thirteen-year-old villainess. Zoë couldn't take it anymore.

Snarling, she grabbed Dr. Chipotle Jr. by the front of his smock and yanked him to her face.

"Chu _dare_ call Black Cuervo dumb, Chipotle?" The girl hissed. The little scientist was once again inside Black Cuervo's dangerous talons.

For a second, her angry red-violet eyes mesmerized him but then he pushed her off of him.

"You really got an issue with personal space." Dr. Chipotle Jr. mumbled. Zoë snarled again.

"And chu can't get a life of chur own! Dis is my venganza on General Chapuza! Get chur own!" She fumed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. narrowed his eye at her.

"Well, Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s getting HIS venganza. GET _YOUR_ OWN!" He snapped back. Zoë wouldn't have it.

Reaching out she grabbed hold of the potato sack that Chapuza's zombie head was inside.

"I had dis fight first!" She gave the sack a yank but Dr. Chipotle Jr. wasn't about to give up this easy.

"Then finish it! Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw your boyfriend El Tigre in there! Don't let Dr. Chipotle Jr. mess up the love-fest." Dr. Chipotle Jr. tugged back, sticking his tongue out at the girl.

Zoë's face flushed.

"What?! My fight is with Chapuza, not El Tigre!" Her voice got unusually high. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth.

"Too late. Dr. Chipotle Jr. has beaten you to General Chapuza." The ten-year-old hissed back. Zoë yanked on the potato sack.

"I was fighting him first! He's mine!" The thirteen-year-old villainess growled. The ten-year-old super genius yanked back.

"He's mine!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. gnarled.

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"I said he's _mine_!"

"And Dr. Chipotle Jr. says he's MINE!"

Then the potato sack ripped and Chapuza's undead head bounced to the ground.

"Oh! It was stuffy in dere!" The zombie general had time to take a breath of clean air before Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo dove for him. "Oh poop."

The two kid supervillains piled on the undead head like it was a football. Clawing and fighting for a grip on Chapuza's head, the ten-year-old scientist and thirteen-year-old villainess tumbled around the grass. But then the zombie's head squirted out of the tussle and landed a few feet away. Zoë and Dr. Chipotle Jr. stopped their tumbling for a second to recognize the only thing they were holding was each other. Shuttering in disgust, they scrambled for the undead head. Zoë shoved the pint-sized super genius to the grass. Nearly face down, Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth as he saw that annoying girl race toward his prize. Extending his robotic arm the boy snatched Black Cuervo by the ankle. Yanking her feet out from under her just as she got her fingertips on the zombie's head, Dr. Chipotle Jr. flung the girl. Zoë flew high into the air and watched the Leone Middle School grow surprisingly distant.

The little scientist got up from the ground and sneered in surprise at seeing his immaculate laboratory smock COVERED in grass stains.

"Oh, that _dense, stubborn harpy_." Dr. Chipotle Jr. hissed as he grabbed Chapuza's head from the ground. The undead zombie leader was far from amused.

"Put me down you irritating brat!" Chapuza growled. Dr. Chipotle Jr. simply smirked at the undead zombie head.

"No. Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't think so." The ten-year-old then began lightly tossing Chapuza's head into the air. "Consider this _vengeance_ for calling down evil on my _father's_ name, Chapuza! All ready, Dr. Chipotle Jr. has taken care of the Moustache Mafia and now you."

Chapuza's undead jaw fell.

"You?! You did that to de Moustache Mafia?!" The usually calm and sinister zombie was genuinely surprised. Dr. Chipotle Jr. nodded proudly.

"Yes! And you are next! Guess what Dr. Chipotle Jr. has in store for you." The ten-year-old smiled so evilly, Chapuza got nervous. Just as Dr. Chipotle Jr. thought this battle was his, he heard Black Cuervo's jet pack roar toward him.

Spinning, the little scientist caught the gleam of anger in the girl's eyes and the reflection of the sun off of her helmet before she slammed him. Again they flew into the school.

El Tigre was cleaning up the rest of General Chapuza's undead minions and recovering their stolen trophies. He was heaping all of the undead zombies into a trash can when he heard his best friend, Frida Suárez, come up behind him.

"Manny, wait!" The little blue-haired rocker held his arm. Manny turned around, expecting her to be in danger but instead, she smacked him. "Dude! We watched a movie on zombie eradication last night! Now, according to the movie, _what do we do_ when zombies are attacking our school?"

Manny rolled his eyes from under his mask.

"Frida, General Chapuza and his undead chuckleheads are _not_ flesh eating zombies." He folded his arms. Frida scoffed loudly.

"How do you know that?" She questioned, setting her hands on her hips. The thirteen-year-old shrugged.

"I dunno. None of them have tried to nibble on me when I'm kicking their butts." Manny rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "Besides, where am I going to find a shovel or ice-pick in school?"

Turning to untying Principle Tonino and Vice Principle Chakal, Manny was still listening to his friend's complaining.

"C'mon Manny!" Frida complained. "Where is that _pizzazz_ in fighting zombies? The way you do it is _BORING_."

Manny gave an exasperated groan.

"Frida, I-" But he was cut short when the roar of a certain jet pack cut through the air and numbed their minds.

Then Black Cuervo and what looked like Dr. Chipotle Jr. holding Chapuza's undead head in his grasp rocketed through the air. The two little villains were throwing punches at each other.

"Whoa. You _do not_ see that everyday." Frida blinked. Manny dropped what he was doing and watched in disbelief as two of Miracle City's pint-size villains fought with each other.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was sure he was suffering a ruptured spleen from all the gut punches Black Cuervo was giving him. Flying through the air, there was not too much the mini mad scientist could do. He was in Cuervo's element now. But he did realize how skilled she was at flying such an unpredictable and erratic thing as a jet pack. The ten-year-old just wanted to get his feet back on the ground. Then he got an idea as Black Cuervo turned a corner. Grasping Chapuza's head in one hand, Dr. Chipotle Jr. brought his robotic hand up. Gripping the thirteen-year-old villainess's helmet, he spun it on her head.

"H-HEY!" Now blinded by her own helmet, Zoë was flying sightless. But the ten-year-old lingered in her arms for a quick second to shoot his mouth off.

"Thanks for the ride, harpy, but this is Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s stop!" He yelled over the whistling wind. Grasping one of the girl's wings, he pushed it to the left.

Zoë was sent into a violent spin and her grip loosened on the boy scientist. Coming to a not-so-soft landing Dr. Chipotle Jr. tumbled with his prize in hand. He sat up with a smile, watching Black Cuervo race out of control.

Trying to fight vertigo AND pry her helmet from her eyes, Zoë was helpless to stop herself from slamming into a wall. Dazed, Zoë's rocket pack immediately shut off and she fell to the floor. Opening her eyes she saw a school banner fall from the wall she slammed into drift slowly on top of her. Grunting in pain and anger, the thirteen-year-old villainess forced herself to her knees. Then she heard Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s signature laugh.

"Stay in school, Cuervo!" The ten-year-old super genius gave a loud, evil laugh at her as he slipped out the hole in the school where Zoë crumbled the wall on top of Chapuza. He was gone and so was General Chapuza's undead head.

Zoë snarled and pounded the floor with her fist. SO CLOSE! And sooooo humiliated. But things only got from bad to worse. She heard footfalls racing toward her. Suddenly the large banner was lifted off of her and she was looking into the concerned green eyes of El Tigre.

"Cuervo! Are you all-?!" He could finish his sentence because Zoë angrily shoved past him. Stumbling to her feet, the thirteen-year-old villainess struggled to get her feet untangled from the banner.

To her flustered embarrassment El Tigre grabbed her under her arms and helped her to his feet. Growling but blushing like crazy, Zoë shrugged the boy off of her.

"Back off, _Tigre_!" She snarled, semi-conscious from hitting that wall. She heard Frida Suárez growl at her.

"Take it easy, Cuervo! Manny's only trying to _help_!" The blue-haired rocker barked. Zoë stumbled and felt Manny's hands on her again.

She backhanded the thirteen-year-old super, slapping him in the face. Stunned, El Tigre took a step back, holding his stinging face.

"I don't NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" Zoë fumed, seeing double. Then she brought her wrist laser up. "Now BACK OFF!"

All she got was funny looks from Manny and Frida. Oh yeah. Chipotle fried her laser blaster. Snarling angrily, Zoë stumbled toward the hole in the school's wall. She had to make an escape from this horribly embarrassing scene. Activating her jet pack, Zoë clumsily flew into the sky and towards home.

But as she did her chest felt lighter than air again and it wasn't the crippling embarrassment. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had showed a side of himself that Zoë had never seen before. A side that was tenacious enough to beat her!

His was reckless…

smart…

_smooth_…

and…

deliciously _evil_.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	7. Thinking Of You

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with a kinda late update. Hey, I had a lot to do this week; sue me. In this chapter Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Zoe have a hard time forgetting each other. Enjoy.

As I tear down this city with my claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me... hate on me... You know...

_Anyminuetnow: Oh yeah._

_acosta perez jose ramiro: The power of smarts ahhh yes... I wish I had that..._

_ViperSwan: I'm glad that this fic is inspiring a lot of fan-art!_

* * *

Chapter 7

_Thinking Of You_

Coming home Dr. Chipotle Jr. was covered in dirt and grass-stains, his hair was slightly smoldering but there was a victorious smile on his face that NOTHING COULD WIPE OFF! …Possibly not even soap. The bratty ten-year-old emerged triumphant against TWO supervillains: Black Cuervo and General Chapuza! And just wait until his father sees what he brought home today! General Chapuza's undead zombie head! HA! The zombie supervillain was totally at his mercy! How's _that_ for being a "pitiful loser"?!

Kicking the door open the mini mad scientist waltzed into the house with a huge smile and bouncing Chapuza's undead head in his hand.

"Oh faaaaather!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. called into the air. The ten-year-old headed for his father's lab. "Guess what Dr. Chipotle Jr. has!"

Walking into his father's work space he saw the mad scientist wrapped up in his latest genetic research project. If smoke could be coming out of Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s ears, the room would have been engulfed in it. Skipping over to his concentrating father, Dr. Chipotle Jr. stood beside the work bench and glanced over his dad's notes.

"You should look into the wonder of avocados, father. They hold up against genetic twisting quite well." At his well meaning words, Dr. Chipotle Sr. jumped ten feet into the air, obviously so wrapped up in his work that he didn't hear his son walk into the room. The mad scientist grabbed his heart and glared at his son.

"Diego! You _scared_ Dr. Chipotle Sr.!" The man snapped angrily. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave his father an innocent look.

"Sorry. Dr. Chipotle Jr. didn't mean to." The boy scratched his head pensively. Dr. Chipotle Sr. grunted angrily and went back to his project.

"Dr. Chipotle Sr. is going to have to get you a bell to wear around your neck, Diego. Lately you have been up to _no_ good." The mad scientist picked up his pencil again but shot his son a tiny proud smile. Dr. Chipotle Jr. beamed happily and let out a little giggle at his father's compliment.

"Why _thank you_ father!" The ten-year-old's smile grew wider. "Then you'll be _ten_ times as proud when you see what Dr. Chipotle Jr. has brought home!"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. turned from his work and cocked a brow at his son. Smiling proudly, the mini super genius held up his prize.

Before he knew exactly what he was looking at, Dr. Chipotle Sr. was looking into General Chapuza's yellow, undead eyes. Then the man realized his son was holding just the zombie's dismembered head in his hand. The shock of seeing a fellow villain humiliated by Diego's hand wasn't what did it; it was seeing a dismembered head. _Period_. Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s face went as white as a sheet but Dr. Chipotle Jr. was smiling too wide to notice.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. has succeeded in capturing General _Chapuza_! And he's sorry for calling down evil on your bad name; _aren't_ you Chapuza?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. turned the undead zombie head and looked Chapuza in the eye. The undead general was yelling at the ten-year-old but there was a rather thick wad of duct tape was over his mouth. "Oh, sorry about the duct tape father; Chapuza wouldn't stop _biting_ me."

Then the boy heard a "thunk". Looking up he saw his father, passed out cold on the floor. Blinking, Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked at Chapuza.

"Huh. He's so proud he fainted." The ten-year-old mused, talking to his prisoner. Then he glanced at Chapuza's blue-skinned, undead cadaver head. "Or maybe he should start watching horror movies to build up a stronger constitution."

Finally the small mad scientist shrugged and turned for the door.

"And as for you Chapuza, what comes to your mind when you hear the word: "doorstop"?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. asked with a sinister chuckle. Chapuza whimpered through the duct tape on his mouth.

Later that afternoon, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was one supervillain shy of today's goal. But he was waiting for school to let out before he made any move. No, he wasn't going for Puma Loco… at least, not yet. Instead he aimed for a smaller and easier supervillain, one that he knew personally. His intentions were to take his victim's feet out from under him but also to ask a favor.

Raising his knuckles to the wooden door, the ten-year-old super genius knocked twice. Rocking back on his heels, the little mad scientist looked out over Miracle City. This house certainly had a good view since it was situated at the top of a rolling hill overlooking the city. Sighing, Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave a little evil smile at the city. Soon, in the not-so-distant future, it would be HIS.

As those thoughts ran through his mind, the small scientist heard the door open. Turning, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw his closest human acquaintance.

"Oh! Ciao Diego!" It was Sergio, an Italian transfer student who now called Miracle City his home… and evil play ground. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was about to say his greetings when Sergio pulled him into a big, Italian hug. "Good to-a see you-a compañero!"

The ten-year-old mad scientist could almost hear his ribs cracking from Sergio's hug. But Dr. Chipotle Jr. put up with the constant infamous Italian hugs; he considered Sergio the closest thing to a friend outside his laboratory. After all the thirteen-year-old Italian boy was also a fellow _villain_.

"Ack! Good to be seen, Sergio…!" The ten-year-old super genius felt his eyeball threaten to pop out of its socket. And just as Dr. Chipotle Jr. thought he'd pass out because of lack of oxygen, Sergio dropped him.

The ten-year-old collapsed on the foot mat, wheezing. Sergio didn't seem to notice.

"Well-a don't just-a lie there like-a dead prairie-dog-a! C'mon! I got-a Super Macho Fighter Four on-a my Game-Box!" Sergio cheered and motioned for the ten-year-old to come into his house. Peeling himself off of the foot mat, the ten-year-old mad scientist coughed and walked into the house.

Immediately he felt out of place. Sergio was a master genius at artillery, metal and… machines. The ten-year-old shuttered a little at the thought of machines. Sure, Dr. Chipotle Jr. had a robotic arm and eye but he was definitely out of his element. He was a mad _scientist_. His specialty was more bio-sciency stuff like splicing genes, experimental chemicals, twisting laws of nature and making macrobiotic guacamole monsters that obeyed his every whim. Metal work, cold machines and straight lines of Sergio's lab made him feel… uncomfortable.

Then Dr. Chipotle Jr. remembered the sinister reason for his visit to Sergio's house. The ten-year-old dug around in his pocket and retrieved a folded up blueprint.

"Hey Sergio. Dr. Chipotle Jr. requires a favor." The small scientist opened the big blue paper. The Italian boy shut the door and walked up to his friend, looking over his shoulder.

"Sí? What is-a it?" Then he saw the large blueprint in Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s hands. The ten-year-old was struggling with the massive paper.

"Since you are a machinery-type specialist, Dr. Chipotle Jr. thought you could help. I am having a problem with my guacamole monsters. They are dependent on my wrist stabilizer." The pint-sized super genius handed the blueprint to Sergio. "If Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s wrist device is damaged, they blow up. I need some sort of gizmo that will stabilize my monsters. Can you build something like that?"

Sergio hummed thoughtfully as he looked over Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s rough draft. Okay. It was more of a doodle of a guacamole monster, some sort of machine-looking thingy and Dr. Chipotle Jr. commanding his monster, but the thirteen-year-old supervillain/machinery genius knew what his friend meant.

"I see-a. You need-a device that will-a stabilize-a your monster but-a you still-a want control, correct?" The Italian boy quirked a brow over his olive face. Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked obviously uncomfortable asking for a favor, but nodded.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. wants complete control but without the creature requiring my wrist stabilizer." The ten-year-old pointed to his robotic wrist. "Perhaps some sort of self-generating machine-thingy that I can build my monster around. Then it can rampage all over Miracle City and bring it to its KNEES!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. threw back his head and cackled evilly. Sergio was used to sudden evil laughs; he let a few of those go a day himself.

"I-a bet I can build-a some organic-a material self-stabilizing generator-a that-a will do the trick-a." The thirteen-year-old Italian kid rolled up the blueprint and turned to his friend. "Don't worry-a about-a a thing, partner. I can-a whip something-a up by the-a end of-a the week."

Then Sergio's freckled face went straight when he noticed all the grass and dirt stains on Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s smock

"Gee partner-a. You-a look like-a lawn mower puked on-a you." The Italian boy voiced. Glancing down, at his clothes the ten-year-old scowled.

Only his dad knew how to do laundry and he was still passed out from seeing General Chapuza's undead zombie head. Even after threatening the washer and dryer, neither machines washed his favorite laboratory coat. How Dr. Chipotle Jr. HATED machines.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. was in a battle earlier today-" But before he could elaborate, Sergio cut him off.

"Oh! That's-a right! I-a heard of-a your-a visit to-a my school-a, Diego!" The Italian thirteen-year-old was excited. Dr. Chipotle Jr. scoffed and looked at his gloved fingernails like it was no big deal. "Please-a spin that-a yarn!"

"Oh, Dr. Chipotle Jr. just faced off against General Chapuza and _WON_!" The ten-year-old proclaimed proudly. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. took Chapuza's undead head as a prize."

Okay. That was a wee stretch of the truth. Chapuza was caught by off guard from his fight with Black Cuervo so it was easy to yank off his undead head. Honestly, Black Cuervo should be given credit for softening up the undead general… but honesty wasn't one of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s strong points. Sergio laughed excitedly.

"That-a is just-a swell, partner!" The thirteen-year-old slapped his knee but then looked serious. "I-a… I read-a the article you-a were-a featured in-a, Diego. Yeah. Not-a the most-a flattering-a article…"

The Italian boy gave an uneasy chuckle. The ten-year-old flinched and scowled angrily.

"See?! See what kind of damage that _EL TIGRE_ has done to Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s reputation?!" The mini mad scientist snarled. Then he face-palmed. "Last night my father dragged me to an all villain poker game. The other villains discredited my father because of MY losses! I'm gonna get my revenge on each one of them and make them see that the Chipotles are _not_ to be questioned!! Dr. Chipotle Jr. has taken out the Moustache Mafia and General Chapuza and soon… the rest of those who mocked my father!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. seethed, thinking about last night. The unfounded accusations the old farts made about his father but also that horribly annoying Black Cuervo. He had seen her far sooner than he ever wanted to.

"Not _only_ was Dr. Chipotle Jr. relegated to the baseless jeers by those old villains but I had the _extreme_ displeasure of being with the other villains' kids. That was a _joke_!" He threw his hands in the air. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. was forced to hang out with Che, the Cactus Kid and… OH! The _harpy_."

The ten-year-old stood rigid, thinking about her but Sergio was confused.

"Who?" The thirteen-year-old supervillain scratched his head. Dr. Chipotle Jr. face-palmed again.

"Black… _Cuervo_!" The small super genius gritted his teeth. "The girl is the spawn of a viper mother and wolverine father! She's supremely annoying, grating, irritating, and nauseating! I-… What?"

He noticed the knowing look on Sergio's face.

"It looks-a like-a you got-a your eyes on-a another filly, eh Diego?" The Italian boy nudged his friend and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Dr. Chipotle Jr. swatted his friend angrily but couldn't hide the tiny flush that came to his face.

"Gross! Dr. Chipotle Jr. would rather be dipped in acid and then dipped in salt! Black Cuervo is a venomous, spoiled harpy who loves to get her way. She's manipulative, irritating, pretty-" Dr. Chipotle Jr. slapped his forehead again. WHY was he always saying "pretty" instead of "petty"?!

It didn't help that Sergio was roaring with laughter. The ten-year-old super genius glared daggers at his guffawing friend as his face heated with embarrassment. Why? Why was he not getting a break with this? Black Cuervo was… Black Cuervo. That's it! Nothing else! She was spoiled and pure evil! Pure, undefiled, _evil_!

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was sore from all the gut punches he sustained from the wild thirteen-year-old villainess. She was a hard hitter and a great fighter from just the little he had seen. As petty and easily angered as Cuervo was… Dr. Chipotle Jr. had to admit that she had something about her that gave her an advantage over him in battle. Was it because he was… mesmerized by her killer looks? Okay; he'd admit that she wasn't the most _horrible_ looking chica in Miracle City. In fact her beauty rivaled that of his beloved Frida Suárez... But she was _evil_ and calculating to boot, so that's probably why he felt his knees go to jelly whenever he saw her… NO! What was he saying?! This was Black Cuervo! She was failing in grade school. She couldn't be as clever and intelligent as he thought. It had to be just a fluke occurrence; a freak event when the sun would somehow shine on her like the stunning light from heaven above.

By that time Sergio was done laughing at him and got up off of the floor.

"Gratsi, Diego. I-a haven't-a laughed like-a that since-a I read-a that-a article!" The thirteen-year-old supervillain wiped tears from his eyes. Dr. Chipotle Jr. growled. "And-a all this-a time I-a thought you-a were-a still into-a Frida Suárez."

Now the ten-year-old was starting to feel insulted.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. IS!" The mini mad scientist barked back, hands in the air. Then he got a mischievous look on his face. "And is _she_ why you are still in public school, Sergio? You and I both know that you are too smart for middle school. You hang around there to get a chance with the vixen chica?"

The Italian boy shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh-… S-s-s-s-sure." Sergio stuttered, looking pretty guilty for a villain. "That-a and-a to keep-a an eye on-a that-a El Tigre. I like-a to keep my-a enemies close-a if you-a know what I-a mean, Diego."

A dark shadow of evil clouded Sergio's face as he rubbed his hands together sinisterly. Dr. Chipotle Jr. folded his arms.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't see why you don't attack El Tigre when he's vulnerable! That pain-in-the-neck superhero wouldn't know what hit him if you and Black Cuervo attacked him at school!" That merited a funny look from the Italian boy.

"Black Cuervo? Why-a her?" The thirteen-year-old scratched his head. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave his friend a surprised stare.

"Black Cuervo goes to the same school as you, Sergio! Didn't you know that?" The ten-year-old barked back. Sergio shook his head before he got a wily smile on his face.

"And-a, how did-a you find-a this-a out, Diego? Did-a you coax the-a information out-a of her while-a you kissed-a her?" His comment got a yell out of Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" The ten-year-old super genius roared. Sergio just laughed and laughed.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his face get hot again. Why would the universe and all that inhabit it not let him rest? And why didn't the funny feeling in his liver go away even when he wasn't even _with_ the girl? Why couldn't he keep Black Cuervo out of his thoughts?

Meanwhile, same planet, different world…

While Dr. Chipotle Jr. was savoring the fruits of victory, Zoë Aves was stuck stewing in the juices of misery. After school, the thirteen-year-old girl sat in a secluded part of her family's lair, digging a spoon into a rapidly disappearing pint of cherry-chocolate ice cream. She couldn't believe it. Not only did a perfectly opportunistic chance to get revenge on General Chapuza slip through her fingers, there was a weird feeling in her insides THAT WOULD NOT GO AWAY! But to Zoë, this weird feeling was constant for her. The super-macho hunk El Tigre always made her insides flip and he was a perfectly reasonable explanation for the "Crush Feeling". However, _this_ weird feeling tickling her insides was _not_ El Tigre's doing; oh no. Ever since that little Dr. Chipotle Jr. left her in his dust, this weird tickling feeling, this horrifying pleasant "Crush Feeling" was _stuck_ in overdrive! Zoë couldn't come off of it no matter how many times she denied it!

Her heart was in the fast lane and she was just a helpless victim to love's whimsies!

Zoë growled. Love was such a fickle master. One moment her heart throbbed for Manny Rivera and now…OH! Just-… Just knock her down now! _Save_ her from the crippling embarrassment/shameless enamor that was the "Crush Feeling"! She couldn't even SAY his name without feeling gleefully disgusted. He was a short, egg-headed super geek with an IQ that was more like a bar-code! Dr. _Chipotle_ **Jr**.! … Hmmm… Zoë Chipotle… huh; that didn't sound half bad…

"Darn it!" Zoë hopped off of her chair, the empty pint of ice cream and spoon clattering to the floor. The thirteen-year-old villainess stood rigid, cursing her emotions and all humankind.

She needed something to get her mind off of… Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"I need to steal somet'ing." Zoë mumbled to herself, walking to a window. Looking out over Miracle City, the thirteen-year-old girl wondered what she was in the mood to steal.

Maybe a kiss from that daring ten-year-old super genius? NO! NO! NO! _NO_! Gross! She was _out_ of her mind!

"I need somet'ing shiny an' pretty dat will get mi cerebro off of dese t'ings." Spinning on her heel, Zoë continued to talk to herself. "Somet'ing dat a master thief like me would want to steal…"

She looked off, trying to remember the top heists featured in Villain's Quarterly which were the same old, same old run-of-the-mill objects that any second-rate thief could easily steal. Then Zoë remembered one particular item that was both extravagant and fun to filch.

"De Jeweled Mule of Maya." The thirteen-year-old girl cooed to herself. Yes, this solid gold donkey was encrusted with priceless precious stones was not only highly-prized, it was in an art museum infamous for its over-the-top security system. "Ooo. Fun."

Rubbing her hands together, Zoë Aves saw how she could save herself another boring evening. She was off to an art museum, to scare herself up an exciting afternoon.

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s ride home was less normal than usual. He tried to hold in screams of terror as he flew over Miracle City's lazy evening scene; he was making enough noise as it was. The ten-year-old super genius was inside Señor Siniestro's robotic suit, which he had JUST stolen from Sergio's house. Thankfully he and Sergio were about the same height and the robotic suit fit him reasonably well. With no other way to get it home, Dr. Chipotle Jr. had to fly his bulky prize home. Not a big fan of heights and not the most skilled at piloting any mechanically-inclined thing, the ten-year-old wished the trip from Sergio's house to his was much shorter.

Nearly missing the top of a skyscraper, Dr. Chipotle Jr. let out a scream to which some people on the streets noticed. Looking up, they merely saw stars peeking through the evensong. The ten-year-old mad scientist was long gone by the time people looked up _anyway_. Finally, the mini supervillain couldn't take it anymore. He had to land. Seeing a dark rooftop, Dr. Chipotle Jr. pinpointed on it and tried his best to land Sergio's Señor Siniestro suit without killing himself.

Landing rather softly on the building top, the ten-year-old gave a shaky sigh of relief. He wasn't looking forward to flying the rest of the way home. Grunting in strain, Dr. Chipotle Jr. searched for the latch to undo the robotic suit's hold on his tiny frame. Finally he hit a switch and the suit released him. Falling on his face on the rooftop, the ten-year-old super genius gave a growl of frustration. Getting to his feet, Dr. Chipotle Jr. turned to his newest supervillain plunder. Of all the things that he stole, the Señor Siniestro suit was his least favorite.

"Inefficient bucket of bolts." The ten-year-old mad scientist kicked the "foot" of the robot suit. And that somehow triggered the suit to shoot a laser at the boy.

Falling back on his butt, Dr. Chipotle Jr. held his heart as he stared at the laser hole where his foot had been milliseconds before.

"Rotten robotic nightmare!" He cursed at it, shaking a fist at the suit. Standing, the mini mad scientist looked around where he had landed.

He was inside the artsy side of Miracle City; the side he rarely went. Art galleries, museums, shops and fancy things that just turned his stomach. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was a man of science! He had no time for such things! Give him plutonium over Picasso _any_ day.

Glaring over a part of the city he'd rather do without, something caught his crimson eye. Glancing to the left, on the rooftop of another building there was a big sun-window. It was big and he could see just a bit of something shiny inside the building. Blinking, something inside him told him to investigate.

Getting over to the other rooftop was easy enough and Dr. Chipotle Jr. made his way over to the sun-light. Peering into the building, his curious eyes ate up the sight. He was on the rooftop of one of the premier art museums in all of Miracle City. There were paintings and sculptures from every era of time, but the one thing that caught his eye was a HUGE gold sculpture directly underneath the sun-window. In a seemingly unsecured room, inside a normal clear glass case was a statue in the likeness of a golden donkey with precious stones carefully crafted into the figure.

As he ogled at the precious statue, something else caught his eye. There was someone standing at the threshold of the room's entrance. From this distance Dr. Chipotle Jr. could tell the person was short, WAY short; too short to be an adult so therefore not a security guard. This person had to be a thief; a super short thief dressed in black and purple. And by that time, the ten-year-old super genius figured out one very important detail about the thief's identity.

"Holy jalapeno…! Black _Cuervo_?!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. exclaimed, not that there was anyone else there to hear him. He pressed his face harder to the glass and watched in wonder.

Then he saw Black Cuervo flash her purple talons. Her hand went into a pocket and retrieved a disk-like canister. The thirteen-year-old villainess popped of the canister's lid, pulled out a fluffy powder-ball and blew on the contents of the canister. A wave of powder filled the room and exposed an invisible web of constantly changing invisible, intertwining motion sensitive laser beams. Black Cuervo tucked her makeup tin back into her pocket and cracked her knuckles. Digging her heels into the floor, she hesitated for a second. Then the girl thief cart-wheeled into the web of moving red laser beams.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his mouth go slack.

Not only was this thirteen-year-old girl expertly avoiding the constantly moving laser beams, she was dancing to it! In an impressive display of both agility and smoothness, Black Cuervo was dancing her way through a seemingly impossible grid of security lasers. As he watched her move, Dr. Chipotle Jr. could have sworn he heard a beautiful steel-string Latin rhythm being plucked out on his heart.

Flowing with the dexterity of the loveliest river, she easily moved past the daunting security like they were just an exercise. By the time Black Cuervo had reached the glass stand with the jeweled donkey statue, Dr. Chipotle Jr. wanted to see more. The thirteen-year-old girl smirked at the laser grid she had just concurred and turned to the glass case and the jewel-encrusted golden donkey inside it. Bringing a taloned fingertip to the glass, she cut a large hole and easily removed the circular glass remnant. With a twisted smile, the girl reached into the case, snatched the golden sculpture and pulled it out of its casing. If there was such a thing as a perfect crime, Black Cuervo had just pulled it off. Awestruck and unable to look away, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was leaning on the glass sun-window and it was beginning to give under his weight.

Bringing the priceless statue to her face, Zoë got a good look at her spoils. The Jeweled Mule of Maya was hers! Now, all she had to do was make a clean escape and her evening would be perfect. But over the hum of lasers, another sound reached her ears. The sound of splintering glass. Looking around, Zoë searched for the sound. But it wasn't until she heard the glass window above her shatter and the yelp of surprise that she knew where it was coming from.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. never expected the window to break and the next thing he knew, he was falling through the air. As he thrashed around for something to grab onto, several hanging decorations tangled around his metal arm. And just before he became a nasty splatter on the floor, the wires suspending the hanging art snapped tight and broke his fall. The ten-year-old super genius hung from the ceiling tangled, dazed, confused and suddenly looking into Black Cuervo's surprised red-violet eyes.

Zoë could not believe it… Just… could not believe it. Nothing of the events before her met her expectations. NOTHING! Here was Dr. Chipotle Jr., staring her in the face as he hung upside down.

But before any thoughts could produce words, Zoë's eyes caught a shard of glass fall from the broken sky-light. Everything began moving in slow-motion. Powerless to stop it both kids could only watch as a piece of glass hit the floor, cart-wheeled, bounced and finally fell into the path of one of the motion-sensitive lasers. Barely touching the laser, it triggered the security system. Alarms wailed as the museum went into complete lockdown. Zoë's perfect crime was gone.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	8. Evil Ways

Ohyaho everyone from Tokyo to Mexico City! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter Dr. Chipotle Jr. faces Zoe's wrath after crashing her robbery and a dangerous bet is made.

As I wreck this city with a slash of my powerful claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me... hate on me... You know how I do...

_acosta perez jose ramiro: Oh yeah. Dr. Chipotle Jr. es muy mal. Supongo que se puede decir que todos sus amigos tienen que estar siempre atentos a sus malas maneras. YAY! I wrote Spanish! (CJzilla giggles)_

_ViperSwan: Yeah. I figured that Dr. Chipotle Jr. has an aversion to machines since he's always cooking up trouble with guacamole and chili peppers. It took me a long time to master the washer and dryer..._

_Anyminuetnow: I dig the Dr. Chipotle Sr. and Diego interactions. It's always fun to write their father/son conversations. And as far as Zoe and Diego having crushes on each other... There's more where that came from. Enjoy this chapter and the few to come. I guarantee you'll be dancing a lot more._

_KingOfTheLab: Dismembered heads provide HOURS of fun! The pranks, the mischief and the GLORIOUS horror you could cook up with just ONE zombie head... Ahhh. Great! I think Diego will keep Chapuza's head in a cage on top of a bookcase... or use Chapuza as a doorstopper or keep him in his father's sock drawer for an extra laugh. (CJzilla falls out of her chair laughing hysterically)_

* * *

Chapter 8

_Evil Ways_

Dr. Chipotle Jr. had no idea what had just happened. First he was about two stories off the ground spying on Black Cuervo while she expertly (and awesomely) stole this jeweled donkey statue and then the next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down, unable to move as alarms screamed in his ears. In a weird cocktail of surprise, amazement, stupor and the feeling of blood rushing to his head, the only thing that Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s brilliant brain could cough up was:

"Oops." Yes… this was indeed a BIG "oops". The whole museum locked-down.

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s eyes flew from the thick steel-plating that was over the windows, the huge iron bars that dropped over the exits, the blaring security alarms and finally the most frightening of all… the unusually calm and blank look on Black Cuervo's pale face.

The mini mad scientist felt fear grip his chest as the thirteen-year-old girl _just_ stared. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had just messed up her perfect robbery and he thought for sure the girl villain would not hesitate to rip him to shreds! But… nothing happened and her calm demeanor unnerved him even more.

Zoë simply stared; the events in front of her were still trying to become legitimate thoughts. _Dr. Chipotle Jr. Here. Upside down. Alarm. Busted_. Then everything seemed to register. The girl brought her hand to her face as she felt the embers of rage inside her ignite into an inferno. Zoë… was… so… mad.

"Um…" She heard the ten-year-old smarty pants blurt out. "… Ta da…?"

Zoë was going to kick his butt… and then kiss him.

"I-" Dr. Chipotle Jr. began but his was promptly silenced when Black Cuervo set her finger on his lips. The ten-year-old had no choice but to remain quiet as the teen villainess removed her hand from her eyes.

An unnatural rile burned in those red-violet orbs as her scarlet lips curved into a deep, _deeeep_ frown. Taking her finger from his lips, Black Cuervo brought her wrist up. Out popped her powerful laser gun and she presented it to his face. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was as helpless as a fat cat with broken legs covered in barbecue sauce and he knew it too. The thirteen-year-old girl's laser blaster hummed with a delayed shot. He flinched, awaiting her to pull the trigger. But Black Cuervo had no intention of blowing him away.

Zoë smirked at the boy; the ten-year-old had his eyes closed as he waited for the laser blast that would never come. Instead, the little villainess had… other plans for Dr. Chipotle Jr. Raising her laser's aim upwards, Zoë took a bead on the metal display wires that where suspending him above the ground. Shooting the small cables, the ten-year-old fell to the floor. With his arms and hands bound, Dr. Chipotle Jr. had no way to stop his face meeting the hard ground.

"Ow." He moaned quietly, face down on the floor. Still Black Cuervo didn't move; it was obvious she was looking at him. "Hey! What was that for?!"

There was a giggle out of the thirteen-year-old girl that made the boy's insides flip. Then Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard another laser blast; this time he heard something high above his head explode. Looking up as far as he could, the ten-year-old saw that the steel-plating over the sky-light was blown open like a sardine can. Then Black Cuervo took a step toward him. She reached down and Dr. Chipotle Jr. flinched again, thinking she was going to tear his face off or something. Instead her talonned hand gripped the end of the cable he was tangled onto. That was WAY worse.

"Oh, no you don't!" The ten-year-old watched as the girl opened her wings and started up her jet pack. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was _not_ in the mood for more frequent flyer miles. "No! _Cuervo_! You _hear_ Dr. Chipotle Jr.?! DON'T YOU DARE-!"

Too late; the thirteen-year-old villainess jumped into the air and gunned her jet pack. Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched as the slack in the cable was jerked upwards, the heavy wire still fastened to his body.

"Oh basuar." He choked out before the cable snapped taunt. The ten-year-old super genius was whisked through the air. "_**AAAAAAA**__AAAAAAAHHH__**HH**_!"

Zoë held in a loud laugh; barely five stories off the ground and out of the art museum and _all ready_ Dr. Chipotle Jr. was screaming like a baby. Oh, this was going to be fun. Gunning her engine, the Jeweled Mule of Maya inside her backpack/rocket pack, the teen villainess soared through the fading afternoon light hauling a screaming ten-year-old super genius behind her.

At first Zoë flew low over the streets, trying her best to freak out Dr. Chipotle Jr. He was helpless; just inches from scraping his face over the asphalt and she wanted him to know that. Flying through the streets, Zoë was so busy laughing at the boy that she wasn't looking where she was going. It wasn't until she looked forward that she saw that she was flying toward a push-cart of ice cream. Grinning, she raised her wrist blaster. As people scattered in all directions Zoë blasted the ice cream cart. Frozen yogurt and ice cream of all flavors exploded into the air.

The thirteen-year-old girl looked up and found that she had flown into Miracle City Park. Smirking, Zoë pulled a sharp vertical turn and shot high into the sky. Now she was going to have some fun with Dr. Chipotle Jr.

As soon as she could see all of Miracle City, Zoë was satisfied and she stopped her climb. Stalling in the air, she only had to wait until the high force of her upwards climb pulled the ten-year-old super genius to her. Sure enough, he came and was still screaming for his mother. Catching Dr. Chipotle Jr., Zoë hovered there, the bound boy in her arms. And she couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"Chu don't like flying, Chipotle?" The girl smirked at him. The boy's eyes were wide, his mouth was pinched shut and he felt rigid in her arms. "Aw. I can fix dat."

Zoë gave him a mischievous smirk and Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face went even whiter.

"NO! IF YOU ARE THINKING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE THINKING- _NO_! _NO_! **NO**! **N**-!" Like she was going to listen to him. Zoë cut her engine and they were free falling from over thirteen hundred feet in the air.

It was great to feel the wind licking her face again and it felt even better to have someone to share her joyrides with. For a second, she wished that Dr. Chipotle Jr. would stop screaming and open his eyes; he was missing such a rush and such a beautiful cityscape. At the last second, Zoë ignited her rocket pack and slowed their fall. Once again she and the ten-year-old super genius were zipping through the Miracle City streets, but this time, Zoë gladly clutched the boy close to her. Finally, the thirteen-year-old villainess spotted a lone rooftop and landed.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt solid ground beneath his feet. Peeking open his eye, he didn't see the world flying by at breakneck speeds; he was indeed on ground again. Then he caught a strange scent in his nose. Was that… cinnamon? Looking up, he got a very close look of Black Cuervo's red-violet eyes as she held him in her arms. Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his face relax.

Zoë saw he was staring and she couldn't help but stare right back. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was covered in bits of ice cream and black soot from her jet packs engine. But his eyes were full of curiosity as he looked at her. The boy was studying her, like he was trying to understand something about her. Smirking at Dr. Chipotle Jr. Zoë gave him a shove.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was free falling; not to the rooftop, oh no, he was falling OFF of the stinkin' building to the STREET! And just before his head hit the ground, the cable he was tangled in snapped taunt. Again he avoided injury but just by a hair. Giving a whimper of relief, the mini mad scientist felt himself being pulled upwards again, and then he was suddenly suspended. In that same second, he was again looking into Black Cuervo's violet-red eyes. The girl had hung him on a street lamp, by that accursed cable, just high enough above the ground so she could look him in the eye.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his stomach lurch; the flying, the awkward nervousness and upside down hanging were making him feel nauseous.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't feel so good." The blood was rushing to his head again. But he wasn't about to get any sympathy from the thirteen-year-old villainess.

She reached out and grabbed a handful of his wild brown hair; not hard but enough to get his attention. Black Cuervo stared again at the boy, as if she was awaiting some fancy answer. Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt a sheepish smile creep onto his face. Normally he would never think of admitting a mistake but there was something about the girl's laser-beam-stare that prompted it out of him.

"I-… uh… Dr. Chipotle Jr. was just-… uh… There is a logical explanation for why Dr. Chipotle Jr.- uh… crashed your robbery-…" He fumbled around for his words. The thirteen-year-old girl tapped her foot and folded her arms.

"Which is?" Zoë nearly growled at the boy.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked like he swallowed a lemon because his lips retreated into his mouth as he tried to explain the fluky reason he was staring at her now. Why not start at the beginning? No; HE wouldn't even believe his story.

"You wouldn't believe Dr. Chipotle Jr. even if I told you." Finally his villainy swagger returned and he glared down the girl.

Zoë was left to fill in the empty spaces. She expected as much. He was following her; out to get her scores first so that he could take the glory that rightfully belongs to her! The thirteen-year-old girl's fury was so hot that she couldn't find it in herself to yell at him. Then Zoë started to circle Dr. Chipotle Jr. as he hung upside down, helplessly.

"I never expected chu to go dis low, Chipotle." Black Cuervo's voice was nearly in his ears as she circled him. "And I have to say… I'm impressed."

_Great_! The funny feeling in his liver was back again! The ten-year-old simply watched as the thirteen-year-old circled him again.

"Here chu are; not only did chu barge in on mi perfect robbery but chu have also tripped de alarm." Zoë stopped in front of the boy. Chuckling and giving a smirk she brought her finger tip to his nose and flicked him with her purple talon. "I am impressed dat chu have de nerve to steal mi stealings. Chu have a death wish."

"WHAT?!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. exclaimed. Zoë simply snorted, scooped up the Jeweled Mule of Maya out of her jet pack and glared at him.

"I should have just left chu here for de policia and White Pantera." She sneered.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. wriggled in his artsy bonds.

"Have you lost your mind, Cuervo?! Dr. Chipotle Jr. DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO BE THERE!" He snarled. Zoë fought off a charmed smirk; that cute angry look was back over his face.

"Den why am I looking at chu now, Chipotle? Why did chu fall from de heavens and nearly land in my arms?" She gave a teasing smirk that shadowed her semi-flirtatious question. To her surprise, the ten-year-old mini mad scientist's face grew a little pink as he avoided her eyes.

His face was heating; he could feel it. NO! Must stay focused! If he blushed, then she'd know something was up and she'd notice how loud his knees were knocking together right now. Then she'd win! He _couldn't_ let that happen!

"Coincidence, Cuervo." Dr. Chipotle Jr. managed to hiss out. Whether or not she believed him, Black Cuervo let out a loud laugh.

Then she brought up the golden donkey statue to his face.

"Well, dis is one score of mine chu will not ruin." Zoë shook it in his face, rubbing in his failure. Dr. Chipotle Jr. groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. isn't after trivial plunder. You insult me." Zoë's little celebration was shot out of the sky. Glancing between the priceless donkey-based statue in her hand and the stubborn ten-year-old super genius.

"Yes chu are!" She snarled, shaking the Jeweled Mule of Maya in his face. "Chu are seeking venganza against me because I showed chu up at de poker game! Don't lie to me!"

The boy roared with laughter. Zoë felt her face heat as she glared at Dr. Chipotle Jr. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and stomped her foot.

"Knock it off!" She growled and the boy's laughter died down. More annoyed than ever, Zoë began nitpicking the mini mad scientist. "Clear chur throat or spit or somet'ing! How can chu laugh like dat?! It's SO annoying!!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. blew a disinterested raspberry.

"Don't flatter yourself, harpy." The boy gave an evil smile. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. has absolutely NO vengeance against _you_! HA! Dr. Chipotle Jr. seeks only revenge against those who insulted my father's _name_! Don Baffi and General Chapuza are de first to taste my power. And soon the rest of the supervillains will _quake_ with fear at the mention of my name! No longer will I be seen as a loser, but A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave a loud evil laugh.

Zoë felt… hurt. She was hoping the brainy ten-year-old super genius was trying to get revenge upon her; she hoped that he was paying her attention. But as it turns out he was coincidentally getting revenge on the very people she was getting revenge on. An ache of hurt nearly pinched shut her throat and she felt her bottom lip quiver slightly. Then Zoë mentally slapped herself. She would not feel like garbage because of this _geek_! Who was holding the Jeweled Mule of Maya and _NOT_ hanging helplessly from a street lamp? Who was the victorious villain right now? SHE WAS!

"Well, chu are going to have to take a number, Chipotle." Zoë casually brushed a speck of dust off of her stolen statue. "Because I will get my venganza on de other villains far before chu."

Returning her eyes to the ten-year-old she saw slight shock on his face.

"You?! You are getting revenge too?!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. blurted out. The thirteen-year-old girl gave him a stare that passed right through him.

"Chu were not de only one dat suffered desgracia last night." Zoë hissed dangerously. Dr. Chipotle Jr. lost his breath for a second. "But chu are no longer a concern for me. De policia will take care of chu and chu will see mi victoria from a jail-cell."

His eyebrows nearly shot off of his face.

"WHAT?! Dr. Chipotle Jr. is _not_ taking the fall for _your_ robbery!" To his comment, Zoë smiled.

Zoë tucked the Jeweled Mule of Maya into her backpack again.

"Chu will. One supervillain bound and gagged inside an art museum with a priceless relic missing guarantees chu a prison sentence. Besides, it keeps chu out of my hair while I prove myself." The girl smiled an evil flirtatious smile. Then she reached out and grabbed his cheek. "Chu are too kind for taking de fall for me, short-stuff."

The ten-year-old shrugged off her hand from his face.

"You _nasty_, _evil_ **harpy**!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. snarled, wriggling as he hung there. Zoë stood back and watched the pathetic yet cute scene.

"Chu know, short-stuff, I almost feel bad leaving chu here." She mused. Dr. Chipotle Jr. stopped his struggling for a second. "Yeah, chu make a very cute piñata and it almost hurts me to not beat de candy out of chu _myself_."

This time her insult failed to cover up her very obscure compliment and the ten-year-old's face twisted as he thought about what she said. Black Cuervo just called him a piñata, a CUTE piñata… And not only had she called him CUTE, she also was going to leave him here, away from the art museum and thus AWAY from being framed for her crime. The girl lied about letting him take the fall but it was a good lie. Dr. Chipotle Jr. tried his best to understand her comment. Perhaps she honestly meant that or perhaps she was only manipulating him… This was so hard to see through.

Zoë saw how hard the boy was thinking and she allowed an amused smirk to dance over her face. Her reason was so simple: She liked him. Zoë wasn't about to let the boy take the fall for her crime, heck, the credit was HERS! Besides, if Dr. Chipotle Jr. was behind bars, there would be no competition for her and that would be boring.

Finally Dr. Chipotle Jr. just got angry.

"It's no contest, Cuervo! Dr. Chipotle Jr. has bested you _three times_! There's no way you can hope to WIN!" He barked at her. The girl's face fell.

Black Cuervo shot daggers at the boy. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave an arrogant smirk.

"You heard Dr. Chipotle Jr.! General Chapuza, Don Baffi and now Señor Siniestro are all mine; there's no way you can catch me!" He grinned smugly. The mini mad scientist relished the look of anger that came to her pretty face.

Zoë growled because she knew he was well on his way to victory.

"Don't count me out yet, _Chipotle_." She growled. The thirteen-year-old villainess returned his smile with a glare. "I can easily pull chur little rug out from under chur feet; don't be so smug."

There was the malice that made his knees quiver. Dr. Chipotle Jr. laughed loudly.

"Yeah _right_! Dr. Chipotle Jr. showed you up with the Moustache Mafia AND at that lame brain middle school!" He gave a loud, proud laugh. Zoë seethed for a second but then cleaned her face with a smile.

She just had bad luck with the first two villains but she'd show this little geek that even _El Tigre_ feared her. Underestimating the mighty Black Cuervo would be a mistake for Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Den let's make dis a little more interesting, Chipotle." She stalked back over to him. Looking him square in the eye, Zoë grimaced. "First one to become de most feared and powerful supervillain in all of Miracle City has bragging rights. And de loser has to…-"

She looked off, trying to think of some heinous torture for the loser a.k.a. Dr. Chipotle Jr. The ten-year-old super genius laughed.

"Loser must do whatever the winner says for twenty-four hours and _renounce_ villainy for THE _REST_ OF THEIR LIFE!" Zoë stared at the boy, wide-eyed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. grinned evilly.

Zoë mulled over the bet in her mind. It was risky! So risky that it was almost insane. Maybe Dr. Chipotle Jr. wasn't evil, just CRAZY!! Then she looked back into the boy's crimson eye.

"Deal." Zoë nodded.

Did these two kids realize the magnitude of what they had just agreed to? This petty, prideful bet was life-changing as their villainous honor was on the chopping board even more so now! This would not end well and would prove to be a hard lesson learned.

"You better get ready for civilian life and humiliation, Cuervo; Dr. Chipotle Jr. will not hold back." The ten-year-old super scientist gave a toothy grin. There was that tenacity that made Zoë's insides flip.

Keeping a cool demeanor was always a problem for Zoë since her temper usually got the best of her but she tried her best to keep confident and relaxed in front of the boy.

"Den I'll see chu in de morning, short-stuff." The thirteen-year-old girl dragged her finger over the ten-year-old super genius's head, tracing his face. "And we shall see who will get vengaza first and who de better supervillain is."

Stunned, Dr. Chipotle Jr. could only stare at her. But when she started to move away, his thoughts came back to him.

"OYE! Untie me! CUERVO!" Too late; Zoë had opened her glider wings and roared high into the evening air. Flying gracefully over buildings, the girl was gone.

The ten-year-old was left, tangled and hanging upside down under a lone streetlight somewhere in Miracle City. The mini mad scientist gave a loud growl into the air. GIRLS! Black Cuervo never failed to turn him on his ear. She was unpredictable and manipulative! It was like poison! _BAD_ POISON… that he couldn't help but be fascinated with. Black Cuervo was evil and malicious and to put the icing on the cake, she was pretty. That was a _poisonous_ mixture!

"Lousy pre-adolescent _chromosomes_!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. immediately put blame on science, but he was delaying the fact that he was attracted to her.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. was in the kitchen, materializing up his dinner, literally. Standing beside an experimental (and potentially radioactive) food materializer in a HASMAT suit, the mad scientist waited for his grilled cheese to finish appearing. Then he heard the front door fly open. Spinning, Dr. Chipotle Sr. saw a metal suit clank into the living room. It looked like Señor Siniestro's robot suit. Flipping up his face shield, the mad scientist walked into the living room. But he was surprised to see his son's head on Señor Siniestro's robot body.

"Diego?!" Dr. Chipotle Sr. blinked. The suit's chest opened and the ten-year-old promptly tumbled to the floor.

"Hola, father." Dr. Chipotle Jr. grinned, grateful to see a familiar face after dealing with his awkward attraction to Black Cuervo all day.

But instead of giving his son a hug, Dr. Chipotle Sr. flipped his face shield back over his head.

"OH! Diego! What have you done to yourself?!" The mad scientist pointed at his clothes. From just the boy's clothes you could tell that he had something to do with dirt, grass-stains, ice cream and rocket smoke. "You look like you lost an argument with a trash compactor!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. opened his mouth, ready to give his father an explanation; instead Dr. Chipotle Sr. picked him up and carried him toward the bathroom.

"Bath time for you mister!" The dreaded words. Dr. Chipotle Jr. groaned.

"AW _dad_! Someday Dr. Chipotle Jr. will invent something around baths." The ten-year-old sulked. Dr. Chipotle Sr. chuckled.

"But until then, you are getting clean the old fashion way. This reminds Dr. Chipotle Sr. of something. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The mad scientist made it to the bathroom and dropped his son into the tub. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. passes out for two seconds and you are gone for THE _ENTIRE_ AFTERNOON!"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. tapped his foot, awaiting his son's reply. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave his dad an evil smile.

"Don't worry father! Dr. Chipotle Jr. was WREAKING VENGEANCE ON MY ENEMIES! Besides, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was home before dark." The ten-year-old gave his father a smug look.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. lifted up his face shield and looked his boy square in the eye.

"Just because Dr. Chipotle Sr. is a villain doesn't mean that Dr. Chipotle Sr. is a bad parent. You ARE to inform me of WHERE you go and WHEN you go, Diego." The mad scientist said sternly. Dr. Chipotle Jr. sighed.

"Yes, father. And Dr. Chipotle Jr. is sorry." The ten-year-old's eyes fell to the floor then he lit up. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. has succeeded in stealing Señor Siniestro's robot suit!"

The mad scientist nodded and rolled his eye slightly.

"Yeah; Dr. Chipotle Sr. saw. Dr. Chipotle Sr. is all for vengeance but keep your little trophies in your room." Then the mad doctor's face went white again. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. does NOT want to see Chapuza's dismembered head again."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. roared with laughter.

"YOU FAINTED!" He guffawed. The mad scientist smiled at his son.

Since he had such a crumby few days, Dr. Chipotle Sr. was happy to see Diego laughing.

"All right, you start the tub and Dr. Chipotle Sr. will get you some clean clothes-" BOOM! Something blew up in the kitchen.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. groaned.

"That was the experimental food materializer. Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s grilled cheese sandwich is done." The mad scientist walked out of the bathroom to get his son some clean clothes. He'd probably need a flame thrower for getting the radioactive cheese off of the kitchen floor. "Ai. No one told Dr. Chipotle Sr. parenthood would be this tricky."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched his father go, then shrugged and started up his much needed bath.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	9. Step by Step

Ohayho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter, the contest is really heated. El Oso and El Mal Verde are in Zoe and Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s crosshairs. But their greatest weakness may be each other. Enjoy.

As I flatten this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me... hate on me... I don't care.

_KingOfTheLab: Thanks! I work hard on my character interactions. The next chapter will be up tomorrow!_

_Anyminuetnow: Rubber duckies are always IN with villains! And here's a spoiler on the next chapter... There's gonna be a kiss._

_acosta perez jose ramiro: Ah... the first date between villains; always a crowd pleaser. Zoe has no other option but to win. Then her mother would be silenced and she'd prove that she does take villainy seriously!_

_ViperSwan: You know... I don't think Dr. Chipotle Jr. took baths into consideration when he was fitted for that metal arm... Robotics and water don't mix._

* * *

Chapter 9

_Step by Step_

Morning came suddenly, catching Dr. Chipotle Jr. off guard. The pint-sized scientist awoke with ease but a heavy feeling of dread. He was always an early riser though he had a funny feeling it wasn't as early as usual. Still groggy, the ten-year-old turned in his bed and his movement made the Moustache Mafia's slumbering moustaches whine in complaint. Taking Don Baffi's moustache off of his forehead and sweeping his crazy brown hair out of his eyes, Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked past his picture of Frida Suárez on his bed-side table and eyed the alarm clock. As he blinked the blurry images of sleep out of his eyes, he saw the glowing numbers. 9… 30 a.m.

"Santa _Sanchez_!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. scrambled out of bed, knocking the sleeping facial hair off of his comforter. Growling loudly into the air, the ten-year-old clamored for his smock, pants and boots and nearly shredded his chips and salsa-themed pajamas off of his body.

By _this_ time Black Cuervo has gotten a HUGE head-start on their little bet! For all he knew, she could be sitting on a BIG pile of plunder and making headlines by now!

"Guacamole monster! WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE DR.-!" Then it dawned on him as he hopped around his room, one leg inside his brown pants; his last guacamole monster blew up. "Oh yeah. I haven't made a new guacamole monster yet…"

As the groggy moustaches crawled out from under the heap of blankets, they watched their mini master fumble around with his clothes. Peeling off his pajamas as he hopped up the stairs of his room, he left the clothes where he shed them. Dr. Chipotle Jr. finally buttoned his smock and was pulling a boot over his left foot when he bounced into the kitchen. Dr. Chipotle Sr. was at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking his second cup of coffee. As soon as the man heard his son stumble into the kitchen, he turned at watched the sight.

Making his way over to the refrigerator, Dr. Chipotle Jr. grabbed a carton of orange juice before slamming a tortilla into the toaster oven.

"Buenos dias, papa!" The ten-year-old finally got his foot inside his shoe as he plopped down on a chair.

"Buenos dias, mi hijo." The mad scientist returned, eyebrow cocked as he watched his son scramble to get dressed. Glancing down at the newspaper, Dr. Chipotle Sr. popped his lips. "So, Diego… You had a busy day yesterday, no?"

The pint-sized scientist shoved his other shoe on his other foot.

"Sí but Dr. Chipotle Jr. can't talk now, father!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. rushed, tying his brown boots. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. only requires a glass of OJ and tortilla before I leave for more vengeance!"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. nodded slowly, not that his son saw that, and looked back at the headlines. Dr. Chipotle Jr. guzzled the carton of orange juice and wiped his face with his sleeve just as the toaster oven yielded toasted tortillas. Snatching the flat bread, the ten-year-old raced for the door.

"Adios, papa!" The pint-sized mad scientist waved at his father, tortilla in his mouth as he held the door open. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. will be gone all day. I will see you in the afternoon! Bye!"

The boy slammed the door, gone for the day. A lump of concern formed in the pit of the Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s stomach as he glanced down at the morning paper. The newspaper was full of news that Dr. Chipotle Sr. was sure Diego was involved in. The Moustache Mafia was behind bars and moustache-less, General Chapuza was thwarted in a robbery at a middle school and finally the Jeweled Mule of Maya was stolen from a local art museum last night. The supervillains of Miracle City were not people to take lightly and he'd hate to see something happen to his precious only son.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his chest tighten and his legs go to jelly. No, Black Cuervo wasn't the reason for his sudden loss of breath and sweaty hands; the ten-year-old was walking the streets of Calavera. This was the most physical thing he'd done in a while and now that he didn't have a guacamole monster to rely on for transportation, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was stuck walking. Considering the majority of the trek was by bus, walking around the dusty streets of the infamous criminal haven instead of the several mile walk to get here wasn't such a bad thing. Calavera definitely had that villainous-gutter vibe about it, pretty much represented by the occasional human skull lying casually in the street, perfect for harboring supervillains.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was on the prowl. El Oso was next onto the ten-year-old's chopping block. The hairy thug called Calavera home yet he hadn't seen head or fur tail of his next supervillain victim. Turning a corner, the mini mad scientist was beginning to get annoyed that he couldn't even find the dimwitted criminal but then he spotted a cave in the shape of a bear in the middle of the city.

"Ha! Too easy." Dr. Chipotle Jr. smiled evilly as he eyed El Oso's home. The ten-year-old boy began walking across the street to the bear cave.

Coming to the cave in the middle of a city street, the pint-sized scientist glanced over the "house". Man… El Oso certainly likes bears. Wasn't it rumored that the thug was raised by bears? Whatever, he's still going down. Bringing out his laser blaster from his metal arm, the ten-year-old aimed and shot El Oso's mailbox to shrapnel.

"El Oso! Come out of your STUPID CASA!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. yelled into the cave. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. will make a rug out of your sorry-!"

Then something suddenly hit him from his high left. In an instant, the ten-year-old scientist was on his back. Opening his eyes, Dr. Chipotle Jr. instinctively sat up. He was unhurt save for the vertigo from getting knocked to the ground so fast. Then he found out that his movement was hindered by some sort of yellow viscous matter.

"What the-…?" The mini villain questioned out loud, wiping his face and head as blobs of the yellow slime dripped slowly to the ground. Then he heard the laugh of his attacker.

"Buenos dias, short-stuff!" It was Black Cuervo. The thirteen-year-old villainess was perched on a building-top across the street.

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s blood boiled as he got to his feet.

"_Cuervo_! You-!" Then he slipped on the yellow slime. Staring at the sky, the ten-year-old felt his face heat with anger and because how fast she put him on his back. "YOU HARPY!"

From across the street, Zoë giggled as she watched the boy struggle to get back onto his feet. He was SO cute when he was angry. The honey helped annoy him.

"Chu is lookin' so sweet dis morning, azúcar!" The girl poked fun at the fact that Dr. Chipotle Jr. was covered in honey with not-so-subtle flirting.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his face get much, much redder and he was thankful for the distance between him and Black Cuervo; maybe she didn't see his skin go beet red. So he masked his flustered moment by angrily shaking his fist at her.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. is IMMUNE to your sweet talk, _Cuervo_!" He hollered back. Oh, HE LIES! "And _shouldn't_ you be in school?!"

He heard Black Cuervo giggle.

"And miss out on a honey-covered chipotle, Chipotle? Not likely!" She rested her chin across laced fingers.

So this yellow slime was honey? Which brings up the next question.

"What's with the _miel_, harpy?!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. spun toward the girl and glared at her. Just taking a bath the night before, the boy wasn't looking forward to another one.

Zoë couldn't wipe that smile off of her face.

"Why, chu are going to help me get my next premio, of course!" She called down at him like he was stupid. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth.

"NO… WAY!" He swiped the air with his metal hand. Then he pointed at her. "This is a competition, Cuervo! One that Dr. Chipotle Jr. will NEVER help you win! SO THERE!"

He folded his sticky arms and continued to glare at the thirteen-year-old girl. To his little rant, Black Cuervo giggled at him.

"Chu're helping right now, Chipotle." She stood from leaning. She twirled her finger. "Turn around."

In that same second, Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard heavy breathing from behind him. Whirling around the ten-year-old scientist was face to face with a bear. If he wasn't mistaken, this animal was El Osito, El Oso's "twin brother". Oh… _that's_ what the honey was for. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had a second to think about this as the bear jumped on him and pinned his arms to the ground.

"**AAAAAH**! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM _OFF_!" The boy screamed as the bear began licking the sweet goo off of his face.

Zoë was too buys laughing hysterically to get El Oso's "twin brother" off of the scientist. Dr. Chipotle Jr. wasn't enjoying this bear-bath. Though doing a good job of getting all the honey off of him, what would the bear do once all the honey was gone? Dr. Chipotle Jr. was sure he'd become the bear's new favorite chew toy.

"CUERVO!" The mini mad scientist shouted as the bear was sucking all the honey out of his hair. "_CUER__**VO**_!"

Just as he felt the bear's jaws open and its teeth caress his forehead, he heard the roar of Black Cuervo's jet pack. Within the next second, a net was shot around the bear and it was lifted high into the air. Dr. Chipotle Jr. sat up, his wild brown hair flat with bear drool as goobers of the bear's spit steadily dripped down his neck and face. He was nearly EATEN!

"Gracias, Chipotle!" Black Cuervo called to him as she hovered in the air. She held the net in her hands as she smiled evilly at Dr. Chipotle Jr. "Sorry to break up de love-fest but I don't t'ink El Oso would have approved!"

The thirteen-year-old girl laughed loudly as El Osito gave a sad whine and pawed at the net around him, looking longingly at the honey-covered boy. Without another word, Black Cuervo soared off to Miracle City, her prize in hand.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave an angry roar into the air. He was sticky, he was smelly and he was used as a stoolie! He was nothing but bait for El Osito, who was now in Black Cuervo's hands! Once again, he was made a fool by that daring, malicious girl. Though most of him was consumed by anger toward the girl, a tiny, but growing part of him admired Black Cuervo's ingeniousness.

"OoooooOH! That… _chica_." Dr. Chipotle Jr. hissed menacingly as he stood. Fuming, the ten-year-old started on his way toward the bus stop.

Maybe by then he'd dry off.

Later that day… MUCH later that day, after a very long bus ride and scaling a mountain, Dr. Chipotle Jr. stood at the threshold of Mount Tortura. The ten-year-old glared at the menacing cave. El Mal Verde, the most vicious bandito of all time awaited him at the mountain's peak, just a hundred feet in front of him. Supers of greater size and ability cowered before El Mal Verde and facing him alone, was suicide. But Dr. Chipotle Jr. would sooner be dipped in hot tar and feathers before he'd let another prize get away from him. Growling with anger, the pint-sized villain made a fist with his hand. Black Cuervo would not win! HE would be the most feared villain in all of Miracle City and clear his father's name from here until eternity! Wading through the piles and piles of human skeletons, Dr. Chipotle Jr. made his way toward Mal Verde's lair.

El Mal Verde was inside his cave, quietly enjoying the afternoon as he read his favorite book: "101 Ways to Cook Humanos". The towering green bandito with an iron arm and mace-hand wasn't expecting dinner to come to him. Other than the mailman and the occasional unwary tourist, he hardly ever got visits and even when he heard the voice addressing him, he didn't believe it.

"MAL VERDE!" The green bandito perked his head up and glanced around his cave. Twisting a finger in his ear, Mal Verde passed it off as the wind. "Mal Verde, I BID YOUFEAR THE AWESOME WRATH OF DR. CHIPOTLE JR.!!"

Okay. Someone was in the cave with him. Looking up, Mal Verde saw the red glow too late. In a quick second something insanely hot hit his nose. Clapping his hand on his face, the monstrous bandito grunted in pain.

"_Chihuahua_!" Mal Verde snarled, holding his throbbing nose. "Qué-?"

"I said _FEAR ME_!" The voice said again. Mal Verde felt laser blasts on his arm.

The stinging blasts got the bandito on his feet. To stop the annoying onslaught of laser fire, Mal Verde swung blindly, his hand still clapped over his face. His mace landed on the floor of his cave, sending shock waves through the mountain. The laser fire stopped. Mal Verde took his hand from his face and glanced around his cave. Finally he beheld his attacker. Blinking in surprise, the giant bandito couldn't believe it.

"A niño?! A chico niño has come to harass El _Mal Verde_?!" He gawked. But then a foul stench got to his nose. "Ai _basuar_! What is that horrible _hedor_?!"

Mal Verde felt the two hikers he had for lunch threaten to come up. He heard the boy snarl in rage.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. bids you to FEAR ME!" And again the boy shot his lasers at the much bigger Mal Verde. Mal Verde groaned, took his hat from his head and shielded his face from the laser fire.

"Ai. Normally Mal Verde would have eaten chu all ready but chu is too stinky!" The bandito complained, his sombrero taking most of the tiny, stinging laser blasts from the boy's laser gun. This only infuriated Dr. Chipotle Jr. more.

"It's not Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s FAULT! I was licked by a bear!" The mini mad scientist fumed, peppering the powerful Mal Verde with laser blasts. The bad green bandito blinked.

"Did chu say "Chipotle"?" He questioned.

"YES! I am Dr. Chipotle Jr., _SON_ of Dr. Chipotle Sr.!" The boy barked back. Mal Verde suddenly started laughing and tossed his giant sombrero onto the pint-sized scientist.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was buried under black fabric that stunk like Mal Verde, but he was angrier at the fact that the bandito was laughing at him.

"Chu is a Chipotle?! De idiot scientists who are de _hazmerreírs_ of Miracle City?!" Mal Verde guffawed. Oh… the ten-year-old's blood was just BOILING! "I's saw de article in Villain's Quarterly. I laughed so hard! Es muy gracioso! I thank chu for de laugh niño, but now I must eat chu."

Lifting his hat off of the boy, Mal Verde reached down and snatched the ten-year-old off of his feet.

"I will get past the stench because I am hungry. It's nearly dinner time!" Bringing the boy to his face, the bandito half-expected the child to be cowering in fear. Instead, he looked like he'd just eaten the hottest chili pepper in the entire world.

"You may want to say that differently, Mal Verde." The ten-year-old boy glowered, an unnatural red glow in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean Dr. Chipotle Jr. will _smear_ you any less painfully."

There was a pinch of fear that hit the giant green bandito as he gaped at the child. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Yelping in pain, Mal Verde dropped Dr. Chipotle Jr. As he landed on the ground, the mini mad scientist sheathed his battle axe into his robotic arm. Mal Verde saw the tiny yet painful cut on his hand and then glared at the boy.

"Insolente niño! Chu will not live long enough to regret _THAT_!" The bandito roared. Lifting up his gigantic mace he hurled it down at the boy.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. darted to the right and avoided being pasted, but not by much. He focused back on the giant green bandito but then a bolder the size of a television nearly hit his foot. The ten-year-old scientist then saw that Mal Verde's cave was becoming increasingly unstable. A twisted smile formed on Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face as his metal arm transformed into his giant laser cannon.

"Oye Mal Verde! What is big, green and flat?!" He jeered as the giant bandito raised his mace for another strike. "YOU!"

The ten-year-old let a laser blast go. Clipping Mal Verde's moustache, the laser missile hit the cave wall directly behind the bandito. As it did, a huge chunk of the ceiling fell and hit Mal Verde in the head. The rest of the cave began to crumble. Dr. Chipotle Jr. turned and raced for the exit.

The pint-sized villain hit the dirt as the cave crumbled totally. Peeling himself out of the remains of Mal Verde's past skeletonized meals, Dr. Chipotle Jr. held his head. That was almost too close!

"Hola, Chipotle." He heard the voice of the current thorn in his side/angel in his heart. Looking up, his crimson eye came to Black Cuervo.

The thirteen-year-old girl was seated on a rock, casually filing her talons like she'd been there a while. The ten-year-old got up from the ground, lashed out with his robotic arm, snatched a skull from the ground and crushed it.

"Get _lost_, Cuervo! This is Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s score!" He snarled, pure animosity dripping from his mouth. The teen villainess set down her file and smirked at the boy.

"Aw. Dat hurts." She feigned hurt but that evil smirk was back onto her face. "I bet chu wish chu had a jet pack, huh Chipotle? Chu must be tired from climbing a mountain."

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s lips fell into a surprised frown. How did she-? Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath their feet as Mal Verde stirred under the rubble of his cave. Spinning, the two kid villains saw Mal Verde rise from his crumbled home. The Bad Green looked angry; he was SO angry that he didn't bother monologing. Bringing his iron arm and mace above his head, the super bandito brought his weapon down. Dr. Chipotle Jr. rolled to the side again; the ground jumping with the force of Mal Verde's blow.

"Great." The ten-year-old muttered. He'd only succeeded in getting the bandito angry.

Then he heard Black Cuervo's jet pack rumble. Looking up, he saw the nutty teen fly right towards Mal Verde. The girl aimed her wrist blaster and fired a couple shots at the green giant. The bandito looked irritated if slightly unimpressed, since the flying teen was more of a pest than a threat. Lifting up his hand, Mal Verde effortlessly caught the girl between his fingers.

Zoë cursed. She gunned her engine, hoping the extra boost would get her out of Mal Verde's grasp. Nothing. Then she saw his mouth open and his jagged, marred teeth drip with slime. She was gonna get eaten! The teen yelped in surprise. Bringing Mal Verde's eye between her crosshairs, Zoë fired a single laser blast. The laser hit the giant bandito right on and he flinched.

"AI!" Mal Verde yelped in pain as he flicked the teen out of his fingers. Zoë flew high before she began speeding toward the ground.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched the girl fly through the air and he expected her to fire up her jet pack. But by the way her head numbly dipped to the right, he realized that she was dazed. The ten-year-old's eyes widened in surprise. Black Cuervo wasn't able to save herself from falling on the rocky ground. Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his feet running to her. Extending his metal arm, the mini mad scientist caught Black Cuervo before she hit the rocks. Inwardly cursing, the ten-year-old scientist retracted his robot arm. He just passed up a prime opportunity to win this bet! In that same instant, the thirteen-year-old girl was in both of his arms. WHY?! Why did he _hate_ her enough to _save_ her?!

"Basuar!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. cursed as he gently set her to the side.

Mal Verde was still holding the eye that Black Cuervo shot her laser into.

"Annoying brats!" He choked out, rubbing his eye. Dr. Chipotle Jr. groaned.

Why didn't he stay down? Then the ten-year-old saw a huge rock precariously balancing above the green bandito. Right now, that was a welcomed distraction. Dr. Chipotle Jr. would never admit it but this was getting too intense. Aiming his laser cannon at the monstrous boulder, the ten-year-old hoped that would be enough to cream Mal Verde. He fired a single shot. The laser knocked the rock off balance and it gradually teetered toward Mal Verde. The gigantic stone came down on the towering green bandito. With a grunt of surprise, Mal Verde was instantly flattened. A wave of dust and wind swept over the area, kicking up skulls and other bones. Dr. Chipotle Jr. opened his eyes when something huge tumbled to his feet. There, covered in dirt and debris was one of Mal Verde's yellow teeth.

As the ten-year-old scientist picked up his huge and disgusting prize, Black Cuervo came to. The girl sat up.

"Whowhatwhenwherewhy?!" Zoë rattled off, her laser blaster poised to fire. Then she saw Dr. Chipotle Jr. holding one of Mal Verde's teeth and the green bandito was nowhere to be seen.

Hopping to her feet, Zoë aimed her blaster at the boy.

"All right, Chipotle! Where is Mal Verde?!" She barked. "Chu couldn't have beaten him! Chu couldn't have!"

At first Dr. Chipotle Jr. was a little surprised and hurt to see Black Cuervo's laser gun pointed at him. He did, after all, save her life. But then he realized why. She was surprised. And then it hit him.

"I defeated Mal Verde…" It came out like a whisper. Then the ten-year-old cackled loudly. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. defeated EL MAL VERDE! I… am… super-macho."

Zoë's jaw was slack as she watched the mini mad scientist smile at her.

"In your face, Cuervo!" He waved the tooth at her. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. has the prize and you don't."

Zoë was… impressed. No not impressed, thunderstruck! How could such a scrawny geek-wad like Chipotle take out THE most vicious bandito in all of Miracle City?! It was unheard of and it totally… made her insides feel electrified. Cleaning her face, Zoë couldn't let her astonishment show.

"Chu got a tooth, Chipotle." She snickered and pointed at the tooth. "How do I know Mal Verde didn't trip and fall off of de mountain? Dere is no way chu defeated him on chur own."

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s jaw hit the ground.

"But-! I-… NO! Dr. Chipotle Jr. _DEFEATED_ MAL VERDE!" He roared. Black Cuervo giggled, shrugged and turned on her heel.

"Whatever. I didn't see it so I don't believe it." The thirteen-year-old girl walked away from him. But before she took off into the sky, Zoë passed the boy a seductive glance. "See chu around, short-stuff."

Jumping into the air, Black Cuervo took off and flew back toward Miracle City. Dr. Chipotle Jr. cursed loudly. This WAS Mal Verde's tooth! A trophy of a battle that HE won! But she didn't believe him.

"Oh! What a **HARPY**!" He snarled, stomping a foot. And the mini mad scientist began the long trip home, off of the mountain.

Hours later, it was in the evening and Dr. Chipotle Jr. was inside his laboratory, fresh from a bath. The ten-year-old was angrily chopping onions for his new guacamole monster. It was no use having Mal Verde's tooth if no one, specifically Black Cuervo, believed him. His father believed him, whole-heartedly in fact. But who cares?! Black Cuervo didn't believe him so what was the point?! Snarling, Dr. Chipotle Jr. slammed his knife through that onion. How he HATED Black Cuervo, but he saved her! What was this odd feeling in his stomach whenever he thought of her?!

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Zoë Aves was polishing her laser gun. The thirteen-year-old girl was equally angry at Dr. Chipotle Jr. for upstaging her… AGAIN. He had obtained Mal Verde's tooth. MAL VERDE! That little nerd was lucky or… he was more powerful that she thought. Either way, Zoë was charmed and she felt all a flutter when she thought about him. And that's why she was so angry. Rubbing her cloth hard onto her laser weapon, Zoë scowled.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. gripped onion, still glaring off angrily. Why was Black Cuervo so stubborn? And why was he trying so hard to impress her?! It was pointless! She'd never be satisfied unless his head was skewered on a pole!

Zoë rubbed harder. Why was Dr. Chipotle Jr. so difficult? Just when she thought she had the upper hand, he'd wow her with a HUGE feat of power! How was she supposed to top Mal Verde's tooth?! Why couldn't she get his face out of her head?

Dr. Chipotle Jr. snarled as he slammed his knife down over the onion. It was all a game she was playing! Black Cuervo was messing with his head in order to win this bet! She wouldn't win! He was above her mind-games! So why was he seeing her face every time he closed his eyes?! She was evil, she was manipulating, she was spoiled; how he HATED HER! Clank! Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his knife hit something other than onion. Glancing down, the ten-year-old saw that he just sawed his knife through a metal finger of his robotic arm. A crease of annoyance hit his face.

"WILL THE INDIGNITY EVER STOP!?" He shouted loudly. As if an answer to his question, Dr. Chipotle Sr. opened his room's door and called down to him.

"Diego! Dr. Chipotle Sr. requires sweets! Go to the store and get some cookies and milk. That's an ORDER!" The mad scientist blurted out before he shut the door again. Dr. Chipotle Jr. smoldered.

Sweeping up the diced onion, the mini mad scientist threw it into a bowl of guacamole. Throwing the bowl into a genetic manipulating machine, that he himself built, Dr. Chipotle Jr. started making another guacamole monster. Now he was stuck with a chore but he wasn't walking this time. He was going on a guacamole monster. Perhaps he could get his mind off of Black Cuervo.

Zoë growled loudly as she nearly rubbed a hole through her weapon. Why was Dr. Chipotle Jr. so smooth?! NO! She wouldn't let Dr. Chipotle Jr. be the reason for her failings! Zoë's pride would not be denied! She would win! Dr. Chipotle Jr. might be smooth, smart and deliciously evil, but she was smart and evil too! She would win this! THIS SHE SWORE! Boom! Zoë's wrist blaster discharged and a laser shot through the Flock of Fury's lair. Ricocheting, the laser flew into the other room where her mother and grandmother were relaxing. Hearing a scream from her mother and a curse from her grandmother, Zoë made a hasty retreat.

"ZOË!" They snarled but Zoë grabbed her helmet and jet pack. She'd leave until her mother was less mad.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	10. The Game of Love

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with a lightning-fast update! In this chapter, the attraction Zoe and Dr. Chipotle Jr. are feeling toward each other comes to a head. Enjoy.

As I trample this city underfoot, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me, I don't give a churro.

AN: CJzilla does not own Santana's song "The Game of Love". I wish I was related to the man... CJzilla does own your reviews and sanity! Also, CJzilla will be taking a short break from writing.

* * *

Chapter 10

_The Game of Love_

Dr. Chipotle Jr. exited the Carmen's Mercado store with groceries in hand. He barely survived the check-out lane… again. Why was he _always_ stuck behind Mrs. Chichita? The old woman had a coupon for _everything_! Buying cookies and milk took _FIFTEEN_ minuets longer than it should! Withholding the urge to blast the helpless old lady into plasma dust, the ten-year-old supervillain felt sorry for the next person to cross him; unlike Mrs. Chichita, their fate would be at the business end of his laser cannon!

Dr. Chipotle Jr. bought cookies and milk just like his father had asked for, but he also picked up a few guacamole ingredients for himself. After making another monster, he knew he should cache up on more avocados. He didn't want to need onions, tomatoes and garlic and then not have any.

Still in a sour mood from being aggravated by Black Cuervo, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was looking forward only to going to sleep. After nearly being mauled by a bear, climbing Mt. Tortura, facing down El Mal Verde and finally being put down by Black Cuervo, the ten-year-old scientist was ready to examine the insides of his eyelids. Yawning loudly, the pint-sized villain walked back to the alleyway he had left his guacamole monster. He was almost home free. Then he heard the distinctive rumble of Black Cuervo's jet pack.

Zoë was killing time since Grandmami and her mother were probably still steamed because of the "Misfired-Laser" incident. Though she'd face some sort of punishment for it when she got home, Zoë enjoyed her night flight. The sky was clear and the nearly full moon cast a haunting white light on Miracle City that made everything appear to be noir-colored. It was beautiful. As the moon shown down on her and the stars twinkled brightly, Zoë found herself searching the streets below. She was flying over the port-side of Miracle City and the Chipotle family laboratory had to be somewhere around here. Out of the entire city, Zoë had to come here. It wasn't like she was looking for trouble; she was only looking for the boy who bested her.

As her eyes passed over the streets, she saw something big and moving inside an alley way. Coming a little bit closer, Zoë saw that it was one of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s guacamole monsters. He had to be very close! Then she spotted the ten-year-old scientist. An evil smile covered her face as she dove toward him.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. continued to hear Black Cuervo circle the area. First of all why was she circling? Was she looking for something? And secondly: _why_ couldn't she stay away long enough for him to get disinterested in her?! The ten-year-old hoped she'd move on; he was not in the mood for anything funny. Walking into the alleyway to his guacamole monster, he wanted to just go home. But before Dr. Chipotle Jr. could take another step toward his guacamole monster he was yanked off his feet and slammed against an alleyway wall.

Zoë had caught up to her competition, literally. The thirteen-year-old girl held the pint-sized super genius by the front of his smock and pinned him against a wall of this moonlit alleyway. She simply held Dr. Chipotle Jr., observing him much like a cat would a mouse.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. glared at Black Cuervo, still clutching his bag of groceries behind his back. There was no way he'd let Black Cuervo know about his late night grocery shopping. She'd never let him live it down and it would be a win for the annoying villainess.

"You attack unprovoked, Cuervo?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. hissed, not at all pleased that she was here. Then he looked at her funny. "How did you know where to find Dr. Chipotle Jr.?"

The thirteen-year-old girl smirked in the moonlight.

"Coincidence, Chipotle." She merely returned. Now the ten-year-old scientist felt stupid.

"You best release me, Cuervo." Dr. Chipotle Jr. growled, not pleased that she pinned him against a wall. "Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s guacamole monster doesn't like you very much."

He threw his thumb to the side. Zoë saw Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s guacamole monster hiding between the buildings and it took a threatening step toward them. But she wasn't concerned about the living avocado dip; she was more focused on the boy within her grasp.

Still, Black Cuervo held him there on the wall, a wad of Dr. Chipotle's laboratory garb in her taloned hand. He expected her to start insulting him or pummel him but… nothing happened. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was getting increasingly annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Let go of me, Cuervo!" The little mad scientist wriggled in the girl's grip. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. is serious! I am totally not in the mood for your-"

Black Cuervo giggled. Dr. Chipotle Jr. stopped his struggling. Her giggle wasn't normal; it wasn't a soul devouring laugh, it was softer, mild and sincere.

"Relax, short-stuff. Are chu really dis wound up all de time?" Suddenly her hand fell from gripping the front of his shirt. Giggling again she took a step away from him.

Now Dr. Chipotle Jr. was confused.

"What is the purpose of this, Cuervo? Dr. Chipotle Jr. is very busy!" He barked. The girl giggled once more.

"I would like to propose a trade, Chipotle." The moonlight was glimmering off of her helmet. She stepped dangerously close to him again. "Chu have something dat I want."

The mini mad scientist's mouth went dry and his eyes left hers to dart around her face nervously.

"And that would be-…?" He questioned. WHAT? HE DID NOT _JUST_ AGREE TO TRADE!

Zoë held a genuine smirk to her face. He was deadly and cute.

"I will trade chu El Oso's little pet bear for El Mal Verde's tooth." She returned, her red-violet eyes glimmering in the grey moonlight. "I t'ink it is a fair trade."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. shuddered at the though of El Oso's "twin brother". He nearly got mauled by the creature when Black Cuervo doused him with honey. A short licking later, the bear was in the thirteen-year-old girl's clutches. The trade was horrible.

"You insult Dr. Chipotle Jr., Cuervo." The ten-year-old super genius snarled. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. will not give up Mal Verde's tooth for something as stupid as _that_ rabid animal!"

Zoë smiled at the boy. He was angry again and that sent that adorable look to his face.

"Fine. Den perhaps I will be willing to part with Django's Mystic Guitar for… oh, I don't know… what do chu have?" She asked and watched Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face twist with logic and emotion. Let the fun begin.

How did the harpy get _Django's_ Mystic Guitar?! Django is Sartana of the Dead's _grandson_! How could a measly thirteen-year-old girl get her hands on Django's guitar? But more to the point, that was a _BIG_ item! Black Cuervo was quickly becoming powerful.

On one hand, the ten-year-old super genius wanted to blurt out all that he stole from the other villains but on the other hand, Black Cuervo proved to be an enchantingly cunning and crafty adversary. How did he know there wasn't any trickery involved with why she stopped him here?

"I-… This-… I-…" Dr. Chipotle Jr. fumbled and tripped over his words. Then he growled. "This is a _trick_, Cuervo! You would manipulate matters to your _own_ desires! Dr. Chipotle Jr. will _not_ fall for it!"

The thirteen-year-old girl clicked her tongue and faked disappointment for a quick second. Dr. Chipotle Jr. glared daggers at her. There was a catch, there HAD to be! Black Cuervo giggled again.

Without another word the villainess grabbed him and spun him. The ten-year-old had no choice but to move with the spin. Suddenly Dr. Chipotle Jr. found himself staring into the night sky and into Black Cuervo's eyes. Then he noticed how brightly the girl's red-violet eyes twinkled; they shone with such brilliance that they matched the stars above her. _Wow_.

Zoë saw the look of stupor surprise on the scientist's face. As she held him in her arms, his dipped position made the moonlight light up his face. There. Now she could clearly see his features. His usually fierce scowl was gone, his crimson eye wasn't pinched in a tight squint and his eyebrows were raised in surprise. Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked so deliciously evil and cute at the same time. It was a dangerous concoction that sent Zoë to her knees.

"Chu will warm up to me, Chipotle." She stated. "I have a funny feeling dat we will be exchanging more meetings like dis in de future."

Then Zoë pulled the ten-year-old upwards and spun him again.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was on his feet again. Halfway out of surprise and halfway out of fascination, he turned to the thirteen-year-old villainess.

"What-?" But Black Cuervo had pinned him against the wall. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had a split second to recognize that her visor was flipped up before she leaned into him.

They locked lips. The guacamole monster's jaw promptly dropped to the ground as it stared.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was stunned, no… _PARALYZED_ and for a moment his mind went blank. It was only after he ever so slightly, moved his lips that he found out he wasn't dreaming. Black Cuervo's mouth was holding his in a most tender way. But in an instant, it was all over.

Zoë pulled away. She kissed him; roughly three days worth of curbed attraction toward the bratty ten-year-old scientist all bled out on _that_ kiss. Bringing her eyes up to Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face, the thirteen-year-old villainess curiously studied her kiss's effect. The prognosis: wonderfully unexpected.

The ten-year-old scientist's head was cocked in disbelief as his jaw was slack. But his mouth was curved into a dazed yet smitten smile. A monster blush smacked Zoë's pale face, but now was not the time to be coy. Flipping down her visor the thirteen-year-old villainess gave the boy the best smug grin that she could muster. Opening her wings, she jumped into the air and activated her jet pack.

"Adios short-stuff!" Zoë called down to Dr. Chipotle Jr. as she soared off into the night.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was thunderstruck and he couldn't do anything but replay what just happened in his mind.

_**Holy**__… Guacamole de los __**Angeles**__!_

She'd-… she just **KISSED** him! _Black Cuervo_! The queen of battle, princess of skill, and the warrior chick with the really, really, _really_ big gun… Still in a daze, the young Chipotle boy could only watch her fly off. It wasn't until her form faded into the night that the ten-year-old came back down to earth. Stumbling over to his gaping guacamole monster, the scientist and his creature started an awkward and stupefied walk home.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. was in the living room of his home, reading the newspaper when he heard the front door slam shut. A smile curved over the mad scientist's face as he continued to read Miracle City's latest news. His beloved son was home. The little ten-year-old had become the most feared supervillain in all of Miracle City and Dr. Chipotle Sr. was beaming with joy. Though his son would never speak about his current endeavor, he was in the headlines of all the newspapers. Dr. Chipotle Sr. couldn't be prouder.

"Welcome home, my son. Did you get the cookies?" The mad scientist questioned.

"Uh… yeah, father." Dr. Chipotle Jr. whispered and brought up his hand. "It's right-… here?"

But his hand was empty. Frantically searching his pockets, for some reason, and then looking over his guacamole monster, the ten-year-old realized what just happened. Black Cuervo snatched his grocery bag from out of his hand while she… _kissed_ him. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave a loud growl into the air.

"She took it! That _no-good_ **angel** of the night _TOOK IT_!" He blurted out in a mix of anger and infatuation. That caught his father's attention.

Turning in his chair and setting down the newspaper the mad scientist saw that something was wrong. The ten-year-old super genius looked like he just seen White Pantera rob a bank.

"Diego?" The mad scientist hopped off of his chair and ran to his son. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a-!"

But then the man fell dead silent when he saw something red on his son's lips. Blinking and staring hard, Dr. Chipotle Sr. knew what it was but refused to believe it. Lipstick.

"Diego… is that _lipstick_?" Dr. Chipotle Sr. asked slowly. His son froze and clapped a hand to his mouth.

"I-uh… It's not what it looks like, father! Dr. Chipotle Jr. can explain!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. gestured wildly. But too late.

His father held a goofy grin on his face. NO!

"You just kissed a girl didn't you, Diego?" Dr. Chipotle Sr. voiced; it was more of a rhetorical question. The ten-year-old quivered in a mix of shock, nausea and ardor.

The mad scientist hugged his child, beaming with pride. Dr. Chipotle Jr. wriggled uncomfortably.

"Oh! This is a _momentous_ day, Diego! Tell Dr. Chipotle Sr., who was the lucky girl?! It was that little Suárez niña you like so much wasn't it?" That's where the little scientist looked nauseous.

He squirmed in his father's grasp.

"Father!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. growled. The man then released him.

"Sorry." Dr. Chipotle Sr. smiled sheepishly. But he pressed on. "Tell Dr. Chipotle Sr., Diego! Who was it?!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. gulped and paled a little.

"It was… B-B-B-Black C-C-C-Cuervo, f-f-f-father." He stuttered. Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s face went straight.

Then the mad scientist gave a loud squeal and once again, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was in his father's arms.

"OH HIJO! It's everything Dr. Chipotle Sr. could ask for! Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s beloved son has an _evil_ chica to call his own!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave up and let his father hug him. But then he was released and his father continued to geek-out. "Oh! This is muy bueno! Now Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s evil empire will be passed on to the next generation of Chipotles!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face heated to a billion degrees.

"FATHER!" The ten-year-old slapped his forehead. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. is, like, _ten_ years old! Girls are still icky! And this is _BLACK CUERVO_ we're talking about. She is _the_ most _annoying_ petty princess Dr. Chipotle Jr. has _ever had the _displeasure_ to meet_!"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. didn't notice the intense hatred on his son's face.

"At you age, son, that _IS_ love." The mad scientist smiled gleefully. The ten-year-old super genius huffed but his face was still beet red.

Pushing out of his father's arms, Dr. Chipotle Jr. made his way toward his room. This was sickening in an angering-love-struck-flutter-in-the-liver kinda way.

Watching his young son trudge off to his room, Dr. Chipotle Sr. let out a sigh.

"Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s little boy is a man." The mad scientist stated. The guacamole monster too enjoyed watching his master be enamored with the young villainess.

Meanwhile, across the city, Zoë Aves was rooting through the grocery bag she'd just stole from Dr. Chipotle Jr. Curiosity really moved her to invade the young scientist's privacy. Just what exactly did he eat? Inside the bag she found a small carton of whole milk, some Mexican cookies with sprinkles and ingredients for more guacamole. The thirteen-year-old goth girl felt her mouth curve into a smile. Man, Dr. Chipotle Jr. really loved to cook. That was strange yet… quite mesmerizing. Sticking a cookie into her mouth, Zoë began to pace around her family's lair, thinking about that kiss she gave the little scientist.

Zoë thought she hid her charmed interest in him well. With all those insults, punches and convincing battles she displayed herself as a manipulative yet unpredictable villainess. And now that she kissed him, the honest connection she felt toward him was disguised as just another evilly spontaneous action. Zoë half-expected Dr. Chipotle Jr. to start yelling insults and to immediately start spitting in disgust. But he didn't. He seemed… pleased if not a little _captivated_. _If_ that was the case, Zoë had another reason to smile like an idiot. Dr. Chipotle Jr. _liked_ her. She sighed happily. That kiss and this cookie were the best things she'd _ever_ tasted.

"Zoë!" Her mother's bark dropped the thirteen-year-old off of Cloud 9. Jumping, Zoë turned around.

Her mother, Carmella, was staring at her with suspicion.

"What do chu have dere?" The woman questioned, eyes narrowed at the grocery bag. Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Just some groceries I stole, mama." The young villainess returned.

"And where did chu get dis?" Carmella asked, walking up to her daughter. The third degree was getting old.

"From in front of de grocery store, mama. I cornered and stole dis from a… niño." Zoë tried to look convincing and her mother seemed to buy it.

"Bueno but I do not want chu out again tonight." Carmella stated. The thirteen-year-old nodded. "By de way, chu look happy. What did chu do now?"

Zoë smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I just had somet'ing sweet tonight, mama." Lifting up her cookie to her mother, Zoë suggested that this "sweet" thing was the pastry. She was in fact, referring to her kiss with Dr. Chipotle Jr. "And tomorrow, I want to get more."

Morning came and the competition for Miracle City's most valuable items began again. This morning's target: the jewel-encrusted mace of Municipal President Rodriguez. The statue of the small political leader was inside City Square. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was the first on the scene, his hand almost on the expensive and powerful weapon. Then he heard Black Cuervo's jet pack roar through the air. Smiling a little, the ten-year-old snatched the mace and paused slightly to be tackled by the thirteen-year-old villainess.**  
**Tackling the small scientist, Zoë was happy to be with the boy again, even though she was fighting him. But this time when they crossed paths, there was more of a love-struck dance between the two than a bloodthirsty battle as before. Obviously the rush from last night's little meeting was still fresh in their minds.

**Tell me  
Just what you want me to be**

**One kiss  
And boom you're the only one for me**

Black Cuervo had her hand curled around the mace, as did Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s. Giving each other devilish yet sincere smiles, they began throwing punches. As they tumbled, Black Cuervo launched the mini mad scientist into a nearby fountain. The soaking wet boy glared at the girl. Zoë had won the mace. Laughing evilly, the thirteen-year-old villainess didn't fly off before giving Dr. Chipotle Jr. a flirty wink. The ten-year-old super genius melted, letting the fountain water fall on his head without resisting.

**So please tell me  
Why don't you come around no more?  
Cause right now  
I'm crying outside the door of your candy store**

Midday came and as before, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo were fighting for their lunch-time prize: Quetzalcoatl's Stone, the ancient meteor with awesome mystic power. The Natural History Museum's side wall was blown out and shortly after, Black Cuervo with it. Coming to a stop outside the building, the thirteen-year-old villainess hopped to her feet and dusted herself off. Dr. Chipotle Jr. emerged from the cloud of dust, laughing wickedly as he held Quetzalcoatl's Stone in his robotic fist.

**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of ...**

Zoë charged at her competition and as she did, the ten-year-old gave an easy grin as he aimed his laser blaster to the ceiling. Blowing the hinges of the decorative ribbon art above his head, the fabric fell. At that moment, the thirteen-year-old villainess was nearly on him when the cloth covered both of them. Stunned, Zoë did feel Dr. Chipotle Jr. grab her hand and place a kiss on it before he escaped. Her breath was gone as was the prize. Quetzalcoatl's Stone belonged to the mini mad scientist.

**  
**Midday turned into a hot afternoon but that didn't slow down the thievery spree. Next aim for Dr. Chipotle Jr. and/or Black Cuervo: One-hundred-dollar bill stamps from the Miracle City Mint. Black Cuervo had successfully flinched the plates and was about to make her getaway, but as she did, El Tigre showed up. The thirteen-year-old super gave the girl one of his classic super-macho smirks. Zoë would have fallen for it if she wasn't infatuated with another. Speaking of the devil… From off of the far left, a laser blast shot El Tigre off of his feet.

**Love is  
Whatever you make it to be**

**Sunshine  
Instead of this cold lonely sea**

As El Tigre came to a stop elsewhere, Zoë's eyes came to the small figure of her savor. Holding a smoking laser blaster, Dr. Chipotle Jr. blew on the barrel of his weapon before smiling evilly at the thirteen-year-old villainess. He motioned for her to give him the dollar stamps. Smirking, the girl threw them at him. Catching the plates, he didn't have time to block a punch from Black Cuervo. Knocked to his back, Dr. Chipotle Jr. stared up into they sky. Zoë stepped over him, ran a claw over his cheek and chin before she took off into the air. Ignoring his loss, the ten-year-old held his face where Black Cuervo had just touched, goofy smile over his mouth.**  
**

Evening rolled around and the day's thievery was over. Back at their collective homes, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo were having dinner with their family. As the two kids daydreamed of each other, they absentmindedly poked at their food, staring off at nothing with a goofy look on their face. This did not go unnoticed by Zoë's family who immediately suspected El Tigre to be the focus of the girl's dreamy look.

**  
So please baby  
Try and use me for what I'm good for**

**It ain't saying goodbye  
It's knocking down the door of your candy store**

Dr. Chipotle Sr. and the guacamole monster were more understanding toward Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s enamored faraway look. Chuckling at the love-struck ten-year-old, the mad scientist and avocado dip monster continued with their food. Dr. Chipotle Jr. couldn't wait for tomorrow. Then he'd be able to behold the heavenly villainess once more.

**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love**

**  
**Morning on the fifth day. Plata Peligrosa's power glove was the hot heist right now. Showing up at Maria Rivera's door, Dr. Chipotle Jr. rang the doorbell. Expecting a woman to answer and fall into his guacamole monster's grasp, the little scientist didn't expect to see Black Cuervo open the door. His face fell to shock when he saw the thirteen-year-old girl and her laser blaster. Blowing the ten-year-old off of the front steps of the house, Zoë walked out with the glove in her grasp and Maria Rivera stuck to the ceiling with crazy glue. Passing Dr. Chipotle Jr., who was in a pile of dirt and grass, the girl blew him a kiss before activating her jet pack.

**  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
**

Lunchtime and things were far from quiet**.**Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo were locked in combat over the retirement home for supervillains. Coming to a stop on the old floor of the Casa de Adios Retirement Home, Dr. Chipotle Jr. gritted his teeth. Black Cuervo had used Mono Negra's power glove on him and it stung like heck. Grabbing Comrade Chaos's enchanted sickle and hammer the ten-year-old threw it at her. The thirteen-year-old girl easily dodged the weapons as they passed by her. Zoë smiled. He was mad and looking cute too. By the time she realized the hammer and sickle had boomeranged around, she was being pushed her toward Dr. Chipotle Jr. by the enchanted, telepathic weapons. The pint-sized super genius caught the girl in his arms, dipped her, gave her a wily leer and clicked his tongue. Zoë was so hypnotized that she didn't feel him slip Mono Negra's glove of doom off of her hand. Then he dropped her and walked out the door with his stolen goods like he owned the place.

**Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into me**

Midday faded into afternoon and Dr. Chipotle Jr. was disappointed that Black Cuervo hadn't showed up yet. He was standing outside a safety deposit building, the black platinum diamond pearl in his grasp. Why wasn't she here yet? Then he heard something from behind. Whirling around, the ten-year-old scientist hoped to see the thirteen-year-old villainess sneaking up behind him. Unfortunately, it was only El Tigre. The super wanted the black platinum diamond pearl back. Rolling his eyes disappointedly and disinterestedly, Dr. Chipotle Jr. transformed his arm into his laser blaster and fired a few shots at El Tigre. The little scientist's unconcerned laser blasts were giving Manny a run for his money. Dodging and weaving with all he had, the teen super was shocked and insulted that Dr. Chipotle Jr. wasn't paying him the usual hero-verses-bad-guy attention. Then he heard the roar of Black Cuervo's jet pack. A smile exploded onto the ten-year-old's face as he craned around to get a glimpse at the thirteen-year-old girl.

**(Wanna make you mine)  
So please tell me  
Why don't you come around no more?  
Cause right now  
I'm dying outside the door of your loving store**

Manny watched as Dr. Chipotle Jr. abandoned his totally fruitful battle to look up at Black Cuervo. Taking the black platinum diamond pearl from his pocket, the ten-year-old waved it at her, totally disregarding the hero. Black Cuervo took the bait and swooped down at him. To Manny's amazement, Dr. Chipotle Jr. waited with arms wide open for Cuervo to tackle him. When she did, the two villains tangled together in a fist fight. Manny was confused. HE was the super-_hero_ here! Why did these two chuckleheads fight each other when their biggest enemy was standing right HERE?! Then he saw something that shocked him to his core.

**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Let's play the game of love  
**

Black Cuervo had pinned Dr. Chipotle Jr. to the ground, her visor suddenly up over her face. Leaning down the thirteen-year-old villainess planted a kiss on the ten-year-old scientist's cheek. Manny was floored. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave a smile over his bright red face as Black Cuervo snatched the pearl from his hand. With that, she started up her jet pack, but didn't fly away. Instead the thirteen-year-old girl hovered just above Dr. Chipotle Jr. The mini mad scientist smirked and shot his metal arm for her. Catching the villainess by her wrist, Dr. Chipotle Jr. held tight. Black Cuervo blushed slightly and grabbed his hand. Taking off high into the air, the little super genius in tow, the two raced out of sight. Manny stood there, shocked at what he had just seen.

**Roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
In this game of love  
I'm out here on my own**

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	11. No Caliente, No Frio

Hola a todos alrededor del mundo! Did you miss me? I know you did. CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter Manny comes to the decision to bust apart Zoe and Diego; meanwhile Dr. Chipotle Jr. is coming to grips with his feelings for Black Cuervo and the impact that might have on the bet. Enjoy.

As I rampage after a much-needed break, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me... hate on me... I don't care.

_acosta pereze jose ramiro: Hola! Yeah! Zoe and Diego are Miracle City's newest villain couple! Let's just see how long their "collaborating" will last when there's a bet on the line..._

_ViperSwan: Hey, thanks for the comment! And as far as kids from Zoe and Diego... maybe they will be scientists with rocket-packs or bird-type villains with their very own evil laboratory!_

_Anyminuetnow: Glad you liked it. Everything will be answered in the following chapters._

_KingOfTheLab: SANTANA ROCKS! His songs inspire me! And welcome to my favorites list KingOfTheLab! (CJzilla clicks her mouse)_

_eltigre221: Glad you liked this story. A Dr. Chipotle Jr./Black Cuervo pairing isn't popular but I try to make it work._

* * *

Chapter 11

_No Caliente, No Frio_

Manny Rivera came home after a weird day of crime-fighting. The teen super had failed to rescue and protect the black platinum diamond pearl. The priceless valuable was gone, in the clutches of two tiny… SMITTEN criminals: Black Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr. Whichever of the little villains had the fancy pearl now didn't matter; what was eating up Manny's mind was this unexpected… liaison between them. Swinging open the door to the Rivera Hacienda, the thirteen-year-old super stumbled into his house, an introspective and slightly sickened look on his face. The large casa was unusually quiet and Manny started to wonder why. Walking past the living room, the boy heard the washing machine going. Following his ears Manny came to the laundry room and saw his superhero father separating a pile of dirty clothes by darks and whites.

Rodolfo Rivera a.k.a. papa a.k.a. the super-macho superhero White Pantera heard his son walk to the doorway and stop. Smiling under his mask, coke-bottle glasses and fedora hat, the man continued to carry on his role as homemaker.

"Hola mi hijo!" Rodolfo said to his son. "I will have your Queso Fantastico pajamas washed and folded within the hour. You have some powerful cereal stains on your shirt!"

The superhero grabbed a quick dissolving stain remover and gave the cheese-based pajamas a liberal squirt with it. Finally tossing the clothes into the washing machine, Rodolfo turned and gave Manny a big smile. Then he saw the bemused look on the usually talkative thirteen-year-old's face.

"Caramba, Manny. You look like you've seen something dramatic." The man immediately walked to his son and knelt in front of him. "What troubles you mi hijo?"

Manny's bottom lip quivered with nausea.

"Um… You know how Black Cuervo and Dr. Pablano Jr. have been going on a crime-spree?" Rodolfo nodded, his brow continuing to be quirked. Manny nodded too, tugged on his ear as his brown eyes fell to the floor. "Well the black platinum diamond pearl was stolen today."

"I… see…" The man's eye brow continued to be quirked, the obvious question dying in his brain; Manny looked as if he was going to elaborate anyway.

"Yeah… well at first it looked like Dr. Pablano Jr. was going to steal the pearl but then…" The thirteen-year-old clarified. He trailed off before looking his father square in the eye. "Then Black Cuervo showed up and they… they started… I was _there_ but I saw something I thought would NEVER happen… EVER!"

By this time Rodolfo was confused.

"Then what was it Manny? It must have been so shocking that you let them go! Please mi hijo, what did you see?" The superhero set his hands on his son's shoulders. Manny's face scrunched.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes!" The thirteen-year-old gestured for his eyes. "THAT'S how wrong it was."

Whether he knew this was killing his father or not, Manny drug it on.

"I mean it was so twisted that it's making me question my beliefs in the universe! How could something this messed up exist out there?! Am I next? Will I be the next victim to this fickle monster?!" Rodolfo couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" The man shook his son like a maraca. The thirteen-year-old grabbed his father by the front of his jacket.

"I saw Dr. Jalapeno Jr. and Black Cuervo…" Manny took a big breath. "PLAY-FIGHTING!"

The thirteen-year-old boy bit down on his finger, suppressing a loud scream. Rodolfo raised his eyebrows then gave his son a disinterested look.

"That's IT?!" The man threw his hands in the air. "For all the terror wreaked on Miracle City by that pint-sized scientist and small bird-based villainess and all you have to tell me is THEY WERE PLAY-FIGHTING?!"

Manny gave a slow nod. Rodolfo scrunched his nose in disbelief.

"Impossible. I doubt those two even know each other." The superhero stood but Manny was fixed.

"Papa! I am _serio_! I saw this! I was THERE!" The thirteen-year-old boy threw his arms in the air. Rodolfo blew a raspberry as this son.

"It's just absurdo, Manny! They are only children!" The man waved his hand. "Perhaps it was merely a fluke. You may have been mistaken."

The teen super gave his father an angry look but folded his arms.

"Then are you planning on stopping Cuervo and Chili Pepper Jr., dad? So far they've terrorized Miracle City for four days." Manny questioned. Rodolfo sputtered and scoffed.

"Well, I don't want to stop them. Both children were doing a very good job about keeping all of the supervillains in check. But now…" The superhero father looked up at the ceiling, rocking back on the heels of the Bronze Boots of Truth. "I know that there are many benefits to this as well, but I shall keep what you said in mind. Thank you Manny."

And just like that Rodolfo went back to his laundry. Manny narrowed his eyes but left his father to the dirty clothes. So… even his own father didn't believe him. Black Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr. formed a relationship; as twisted, revolting and strangely angering as it was, those two made a dangerous supervillain tag-team. If this was to progress, Miracle City could be on its knees. Manny had to stop this before it spiraled out of control, so he set off to the only person crafty and crazy enough to help him: Frida Suárez.

Meanwhile, inside his evil port-side lair, Dr. Chipotle Jr. sat at his desk swooning over Black Cuervo. The little ten-year-old scientist leaned over his desk with his hand over his cheek, gazing off as he thought about the thirteen-year-old beauty. Cuervo had kissed him again, leaving her scarlet colored lipstick on his face and proof that he wasn't dreaming. It had been a very fruitful two days. Added to the pint-sized scientist's growing collection of prizes was Quetzalcoatl's Stone, Mano Negra's glove of doom, Comrade Chaos's enchanted sickle and hammer and finally the black platinum diamond pearl. But all that paled in comparison to all the kisses Cuervo stole from him. Counting his first kiss Dr. Chipotle Jr. had gotten four. One blown kiss, two kisses on the cheek and his very first lip-kiss.

The ten-year-old sighed again, his emotions overpowering the logical side of his brain. Maybe he should go see her; it was after school. No. He didn't know where she lived. Then maybe he should go out and start some trouble and hope that she would show up- then something green and slimy dripped on Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s hair. Immediately he smelt onions.

"Aw!" It was guacamole covering his hair. Looking up, the ten-year-old saw his new guacamole monster standing closely behind him; a blob of the mutant avocado dip had dripped onto him. "A little personal space!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. hopped out of his chair and pushed his monster away from him.

"Do you know how many baths Dr. Chipotle Jr. has taken in just this one week _alone_?" The tiny mad scientist scolded his monster, guacamole dripping down his scalp. The ten-year-old ran his hand over his head and squeezed as much of the dip out of his hair as he could. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. doesn't want ANYMORE!"

Then the guacamole monster pointed at the cork-board with the supervillains' pictures on it.

"Yes, yes; Dr. Chipotle Jr. will start masterminding the next super-crime. Just five more minuets." And he moved to his chair to begin daydreaming about Black Cuervo again when his monster snatched him off of his feet.

Showing his master the only two villains left in Miracle City that he hadn't taken on, the guacamole monster hoped to get the mini mad scientist back on track. Dr. Chipotle Jr. growled.

"I _know_! Sartana of the Dead and Puma Loco are the only villains whom Dr. Chipotle Jr. hasn't taken on. And for your information, they are the most powerful!" To his little anger fit, the guacamole monster brought his master to his face and quirked a delicious brow. Dr. Chipotle Jr. groaned; NOW his monsters were smart.

The mini mad scientist gritted his teeth at his monster and the living guacamole promptly put him down on the floor.

"Don't give Dr. Chipotle Jr. that look! Sartana of the Dead is powerful! Even the Riveras fear her! I want to win this bet but I'm not crazy…" His pitiful excuse got him an even funnier look from his guacamole monster. The living guacamole pointed at the cork-board.

Only Sartana of the Dead and Puma Loco remained. If the ten-year-old didn't get to either of them first, Black Cuervo would. And what if the thirteen-year-old villainess got to Sartana and defeated her? She would be the most feared in all of Miracle City and thus… WINNING the bet!

"Holy Sanchez!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. gasped, his eye getting wide as he clapped his hands over his mouth. "Black Cuervo could win this bet and then Dr. Chipotle Jr. would have to give up supervillainy for all time!"

Suddenly the mini mad scientist felt sick. Losing this bet was not an option! He couldn't put his father through that shame! But… if he won the bet… Black Cuervo would have to give up supervillainy too. Could he do that to her?

"AA! Stupid _stupid_ BET! Why did I make such a stupid bet?!" The ten-year-old beat his forehead with his fist. Then he started pacing. "If I win I lose and if I lose I lose! But I can't lose! What would father think if his only son… (gulp) abandoned supervillainy? No! I can't do that to mi papi! ...But I can't WIN either! Black Cuervo would have to give up villainy… and I'd never see her again. Not to mention she wouldn't want to talk to me afterwards."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. gulped.

"I gotta win this bet, huh?" The ten-year-old looked to his guacamole monster for support. The monster gave a nod as his master sighed. "I just hope Black Cuervo can forgive me."

It was late in the evening all ready and Black Cuervo had school tomorrow. If Dr. Chipotle Jr. could sneak out past his father and past Black Cuervo then hopefully he could take out Sartana without the crippling guilt killing him.

On the underbelly of Miracle City's worst part of town, a ghostly abandoned building stood within the ruins of an old prison cemetery. Though this cemetery had been forsaken and no longer used by the living, it was far from empty. Now the only residences of this haunted quarter were of the criminal undead and the only living that ever saw this barren place only met with an early demise. The huge iron door of the prison graveyard remained open, occasionally creaking with the breeze, daring anyone for a visit. From within the crumbling building, yellow lights pierced the foreboding red shadows constantly cast over this haunted area. Though the eerie wind hissed through the empty prison graveyard, faint guitar strumming could be heard.

There was a ghastly owner to all this haunted prison cemetery; an owner that would rather say goodbye than hello.

Sartana of the Dead.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. bit down on his fingertips as he and his guacamole monster stood outside Sartana's lair. Not so much nervous about the undead skeleton lady but what would happen as soon as he defeated her. The ten-year-old boy would win the bet he had made with the thirteen-year-old villainess! Black Cuervo would have to give up supervillainy! Backing out was not an option. But, oh; he was regretting this. This was far more pressure than he had anticipated when he made that stupid bet. Dr. Chipotle Jr. never figured he would have fallen in love with Black Cuervo.

And just at that moment, across the street El Tigre had just scaled a building facing Sartana of the Dead's evil lair. Letting Frida Suárez hop off of his back, the thirteen-year-old super walked looked over at the haunted prison cemetery.

"Whew! It looks like everything's all right over here." Manny wiped his brow. Frida looked angry.

"This is stupid, Manny. I don't want to spend a school night watching Sartana's evil lair! She's not even my favorite supervillain!" The thirteen-year-old rocker folded her arms and glared off.

Ignoring her little complex Manny walked to the edge of the building.

"The only two villains Cuervo and Habanera Jr. haven't attacked are Sartana of the Dead and Grandpapi." He told his friend. Frida scoffed.

"And how are _you_ so sure Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo will attack Sartana tonight?" The blue-haired girl huffed. Manny glanced back at his best friend and pointed nonchalantly at the street below.

When Frida walked over and peered over the edge of the building she saw the ten-year-old supervillain and his guacamole monster standing beside the entrance of the cemetery.

"Oh. Wow; you sure you don't have some sort of brain behind that mask?" The girl poked at her friend's head. Manny rolled his eyes.

"There's Dr. Pot Pie. Now all we have to do is wait for his little _sweetheart_ to show up." The words rolled out of his mouth like acid.

Okay; so maybe Manny was a _little_ green-eyed over the whole Dr.-Chipotle-Jr.-and-Black-Cuervo thing. Black Cuervo was a friend; a super cool evil chica friend and it turned his stomach when he thought about Dr. Chipotle _Jr_. getting together with her.

"Over my _dead body_." Manny hissed to himself. That caught Frida's attention.

"Over what now?" The thirteen-year-old girl questioned. "Manny, are you all right?"

Snapping out of his dark thoughts, the teen super gave her an easy grin.

"Yeah. I have an idea how to bust up Dr. Paprika and Black Cuervo." Manny's face fogged over with a devilishly evil idea. Frida felt a nip of concern in the back of her mind.

Letting her eyes fall to the street, she saw that Dr. Chipotle Jr. was making his way into Sartana's courtyard.

"Look! Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s on the move!" She tugged on Manny's shirt. Just as the ten-year-old moved past the piles of bones and skulls toward the haunted building, Black Cuervo's jet pack was heard.

As Manny and Frida jumped for cover the thirteen-year-old villainess soared overhead. Zoë was busy looking for Dr. Chipotle Jr. Though it was a school night, the girl couldn't get her mind off of him and she craved to see him again. Risking getting grounded from her mother for another unauthorized night-flight, Zoë was willing to take a chance. She flew to the scientist's home in hopes of coaxing him out but after about ten minuets of that, she figured that he wasn't home. Zoë searched the city in but it wasn't until she flew over Sartana's lair that she spotted the little scientist. She felt a smile explode over her face as she flew over the skeleton's cemetery.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard Black Cuervo's jet pack and he saw her fly over Sartana's cemetery. He nearly fell backwards in surprise but then he quickly cursed at the universe for its twisted sense of torture. The ten-year-old hoped she didn't see him and that she's just keep flying. Pausing for a second as he listened. Black Cuervo's jet pack was steadily fading. He wiped his brow. Good; she didn't see him. But just as he thought he was home free, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was yanked off his feet by a flying tackle from the side. Whisked into the air by Black Cuervo before he could think, Dr. Chipotle Jr. only cursed at the universe.

A second later he and Black Cuervo landed on the roof of Sartana's haunted prison, between the two crumbling lookout towers. Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard a giggle in his ear before he was slammed against one of the tower's walls. Blinking the stars and vertigo out of his head, the ten-year-old was looking into the red-violet eyes of his beloved torture.

"Buenas noches, short-stuff." Black Cuervo cooed at him, releasing his smock and tickling his chin with a talon. His knees went weak. "Chu t'ink chu can start trouble without me? Tisk, tisk, short-stuff."

"Hola, Cuervo." Dr. Chipotle Jr. said affectionately, smiling goofily. Then he averted his eyes, remembering why he didn't want to see her. "Uh… What brings you to this part of town?"

Zoë gave a smirk. He was nervous because he was caught in the act.

"De same t'ing dat brings chu here I suppose." The girl grinned, taking a step away from him. "Chu trying to get Sartana before I do, huh?"

Stepped into his personal space, Zoë smiled and ran her finger across his cheek and chin.

"Daring, short-stuff." Giggling, she walked away and looked over the city from the haunted building's vantage point.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. imagined more hitting when she found out he was sneaking around trying to win the bet.

"Wait… you're not mad?" He questioned, scratching his head as he walked up to the teen. "You're not mad about this low-down, dirty underhanded sneaking Dr. Chipotle Jr. is doing to win the bet?"

That got a laugh out of the girl.

"Are chu kidding? All is fair in love an' war." Zoë ran her finger down the front of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s shirt. Then she got serious. "But de bet's still on, short stuff. Chu are going down."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. got back his villainous swagger and gave an evil cackle. Why was he _ever_ concerned about that?

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. begs to differ, Cuervo. You will eat those words." The mini mad scientist smiled, pointing his metal finger at her threateningly. Zoë gave a goofy smile.

"Well now dat we have _dat_ out of de way… what are we going to do… _now_?" She leaned towards him, a starry look in her eyes. Dr. Chipotle Jr. faltered and broke out into a cold sweat.

This was Black Cuervo's element, not his. Dr. Chipotle Jr. barely got out of his laboratory so _how_ would he know how to woo a girl? People were a new science to the boy that wasn't _even_ covering girls. He gulped and started to back up as Cuervo advanced on him.

Zoë was having a hard time keeping herself from flirting with him. She couldn't help herself! This time she genuinely meant to flirt and she was curious to see the effects of her sincere teasing. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had his back against the wall, eyes wide and she could almost hear his teeth rattling. Where was that tenacity that made her attracted to this little monster-loving geek? Did it only come around when he was angry?

"Are chu ready to submit defeat, short-stuff?" Zoë brought her hand to her visor and lifted it over her face. She relished the increasingly nervous look on the boy's face because of her action. "I have dis bet won all ready. Chu have no chance."

If Dr. Chipotle Jr. had fur, it would be standing straight right now. The mini mad scientist angrily narrowed his eye at the girl.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Cuervo." He growled, puffing out his chest and making a fist at her. "You only have a stinky _bear_, Plata Peligrosa's _glove_ and a _few_ stolen knickknacks while Dr. Chipotle Jr. has Miracle City _cowering_ in fear! With a wave of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s metal hand, I-_mff_!"

Seizing Dr. Chipotle Jr. by the collar, Black Cuervo yanked him to her face and kissed him. _There_ was the tenacity that made her crazy about him.

From across the street, on top of a building Frida saw Black Cuervo pull Dr. Chipotle Jr. into a kiss. She immediately flinched, being close enough to the ten-year-old to know that he reeked of onions and garlic.

"Oh… MAN!" The blue-haired rocker gagged. "That is the grossest thing I have seen since lunch today."

Then she heard something crunch. Turning to Manny she saw her friend's shoulders arched as he cracked bricks with his hands. The teen super gave a loud, jealous growl.

"Oh… that's _it_!" Manny snarled and jumped off of the building, making his way toward the haunted cemetery.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	12. Corazon Espinado

Ohayho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter Zoe and Dr. Chipotle Jr. are fighting Sartana and a green-eyed El Tigre. El Tigre is bent on ruining this relationship and he just might... Enjoy.

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_Anyminuetnow: Yeah... sorry about the late update. I had to really fight it out to get this just perfect. So may the fruits of my blood, sweat and tears do you good!_

_eltigre221: Thanks! Manny's jealous and he could bust up Zoe and Diego for good...!_

_acosta perez jose ramiro: Assistant... yeah; that's the least of their worries. And I knew "seriedad" was 'seriousness'... I just thought it sounded better. Like how my family talks. (CJzilla giggles) All right... I'll correct it... :p_

_KingOfTheLab: Like I said: Sartana's lair is CJzilla's dream home. Big haunted prison! Totally skeleton bandito chic! (CJzilla falls out of her chair laughing)_

* * *

Chapter 12

_Corazon Espinado_

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt like there was little fireworks under his skin, particularly his lips, exploding and tickling his nerves. It felt weird but… awesome at the same time. He saw that Black Cuervo had closed her eyes as she kissed him; something classy that he'd only seen in movies. He noted that her lips were warm and soft. But after that… his mind blanked. So he simply sat back and soaked up the situation like a sponge.

Zoë kissed Dr. Chipotle Jr., happy to feel his little lips on hers again. There was something about him that brought order and fun back into her world. Perhaps it was the thrill of feeling a villainous connection with him fueled by a high-stakes competition or maybe… he was what she was looking for. Thirteen long years on this planet and she knew what she liked. Whatever it was, Zoë loved it and constantly wanted _more_.

Then she realized how long she was kissing him. Pulling away, the thirteen-year-old girl released his smock, a tint of red on her face.

"Um… lo-lo s-siento, short stuff. I-… I don't know what came over me…" Zoë trailed off, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. She eyed the creases in his shirt but nervously couldn't look the ten-year-old in the eye.

Oh, she must sound _SO_ stupid right now! Inwardly slapping herself for being a bumbling fool, Zoë flicked her visor back down over her face. Then she felt Dr. Chipotle Jr. grab her wrist.

"Why, Cuervo… Does Dr. Chipotle Jr. make you nervous?" The mini super genius questioned smugly. Bringing her eyes to his, Zoë saw a stupid self-righteous smirk on his face.

She got irritated and felt a terrible urge to punch him in the shoulder.

"Stop it!" Her face heated again as she stomped her foot. "Chu have a lotta _descarado_ to be smiling right now, Chipotle!"

"So that's a "yes", huh?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. kept that full-of-himself smile on his face as he leaned forward. Zoë leaned back, her eyes getting wide with nervousness. "And all this time, Dr. Chipotle Jr. thought you were bulletproof, Cuervo."

The ten-year-old brought his hand to her visor and eased it up. Zoë froze.

"Do you know how many kisses you have stolen from Dr. Chipotle Jr.?" He asked, eyebrow quirked but that disgustingly cute arrogant smirk still on his face. The girl's mouth flapped open, the answer dying on her tongue. "Cinco, including two seconds ago. Dr. Chipotle Jr. thinks he's owed one."

The mini mad scientist leaned in and just pecked her cheek with his lips. Standing straight again, the ten-year-old grinned.

"There. One for me." He stuck his tongue out at her. Zoë blinked before she smirked as she placed her hand over her cheek.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. coyly looked away, trying to keep up the impression that he knew what he was doing. Then he realized that he was still holding her hand.

"Umm…" He stuttered, barely audible as he curled a finger in his shirt's collar. "Shall… we?"

Zoë smiled at him and both took a step for the edge, bent on paying Sartana of the Dead a visit. But then they were stopped when a familiar face hopped up onto the abandon prison's roof; the teen sensation El Tigre. For a second the only thing Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo could do is stare. But El Tigre eyed them both, his green eyes narrowed and angry. He hopped between Zoë and Diego, making them tear apart their hands. Then the teen shot out his El Tigre claws, catching both Zoë and Dr. Chipotle Jr. by the chest and rocketing them to the two crumbling guard-towers. Both lovebirds hit the brick wall hard but were unable to move as the thirteen-year-old super's claws held them there. After a low growl before El Tigre spoke.

"Am I interrupting anything?" His normally smooth, macho voice was sharp with anger.

"Drop us. NOW!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. snarled. El Tigre turned and saw the ten-year-old's glaring daggers at him.

"Make me, Dr. _Loser_!" The thirteen-year-old super spat back.

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s robotic fist turned into his laser gun, but just as he was about to blow El Tigre into kingdom come, he saw that Black Cuervo was right behind him. She was as much in his crosshairs as the annoying teen super. What if he missed? He'd cream Cuervo and she would be helpless to dodge it! Dr. Chipotle Jr. promptly dropped his aim.

"Fine. But Dr. Chipotle Jr. warned you, El Tigre." The ten-year-old seized the thirteen-year-old super's hand with his robotic arm. With a swift but strong yank, El Tigre's claws were dislodged from the brick and he was free.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. smiled at the stunned teen. Still holding the boy's Tigre hand, the mini mad scientist promptly jumped off the building.

"Holy frijoles! He's _nuts_!" El Tigre blurted out. Then his arm chain snapped taut and he was yanked off the building too. "Whoa!"

Zoë inwardly cursed at the pint-sized scientist as she watched the chain's length carefully. He was CRAZY! Both he and El Tigre would smack the ground before the thirteen-year-old could get a chance to recoil his chain!

"Ai. Boys." Bringing a foot between her body and El Tigre's hand, Zoë kicked it. The claws came loose from the brick and she was free.

Without losing another second, Zoë activated her jet pack, snatched El Tigre's hand and flew high into the air.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched the ground get closer but he was smiling. Any second now, El Tigre's chain would snap tight and that'd save him from splattering on the ground. Then he saw Tigre yanked over the side of the building too and that's where he saw the folly of his plan.

"Oh _SHOOT_!" The ten-year-old spat out as he shut his eyes and waited to fall to the ground. But in that second, the chain went tense and saved him from hitting the ground.

"Are you INSANE?!" He heard El Tigre scream at him. "You could have killed us BOTH!"

Looking up Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s eyes came from a very miffed El Tigre to Black Cuervo, hovering in the air with Tigre's other chain. He smiled widely.

"They don't call Dr. Chipotle Jr. a _mad_ scientist for nothin', ya know!" The ten-year-old dropped to the ground, releasing El Tigre's claw. "_Now_, Cuervo!"

Zoë nodded and gunned her jet pack. Flying high into the night air, she stopped and then spun. Manny realized that he was more like a yoyo than a superhero now. Yanked in the air and twirled by Black Cuervo, all the thirteen-year-old boy could do is scream. Finally Zoë released the teen's other claw and the boy went flying into the night.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. watched as Black Cuervo flew El Tigre high into the air and let him go. Screaming like a baby, El Tigre's spaghetti arms flailed as he flew across the street, bounced into an alleyway and came to a rude stop inside a dumpster. Roaring with laughter, the ten-year-old didn't even hear the thirteen-year-old villainess land behind him.

"Oh! Oh!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. guffawed. Then he felt Black Cuervo crank his arm behind his back and clap her arm around his neck. "Ow! Okay! Uncle!"

The girl released him and he spun toward her. Zoë was fit to be tied, her red-violet eyes sharpening.

"Are chu crazy, Chipotle?! Chu could have DIED!" She threw her hands in the air. Dr. Chipotle Jr. chuckled a little.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. will admit that that was not one of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s best plans." He rubbed the back of his head. But then the mini mad scientist shrugged. "But it got El Tigre off so who's complaining?"

Zoë just glared. He could have gotten hurt!

"_Don't_… do dat again." She frankly snarled. Dr. Chipotle Jr. blinked at her.

"Uh… okay…?" He kinda agreed. Zoë grinned slightly.

"Bueno. Now… where were we?" She looked up at the starry sky. "Oh yeah! Sartana hasn't yet tasted our venganza. Shall we get dis competition rolling again?"

The thirteen-year-old leaned into the ten-year-old's personal space and put her hands on his shoulders. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gulped.

"Yes… let's." He peeped. Zoë smiled before she shoved him to the ground.

"Chur too trusting, short-stuff!" She giggled, activating her rocket pack and racing for Sartana's prison's front door. Just then, she felt Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s metal hand clasp her ankle.

Smiling a little, Zoë powered for the door and aimed her wrist laser directly at it.

At that moment, across the street and in a dumpster, Manny Rivera was cursing his bad luck. The stench of the dumpster was killer but not as bad as how easily those two worked together to beat him. It just made his blood boil even more. Black Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr. really had a solid partnership going; as twisted and revolting as it was, it was also very, very effective.

"Manny!" It was Frida's voice, then the teen super saw his best friend peek over the side of the dumpster. "Manny! Are you okay?"

Shooting his friend a glare, Manny started to recoil his chains.

"What do you think?" He barked, sitting up. "I stink, I'm sitting in something soggy AND I just got my butt handed to me by Dr. Paprika and his _beautiful_ partnership with _Cuervo_! I'm just _PEACHY_!"

Frida frowned.

"Gee, Manny; you act like you just ate a hot chili. What is the big deal?! It's _just_ Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black-" Manny cut her off.

"We _gotta_ bust them up!" He declared. Then Frida looked at him funny. "Uh… You know… not _just_ for me but for the good of the city… Mostly for the city."

Cue awkward silence as Manny coughed nervously.

"And I need your help, Frida." The thirteen-year-old super tumbled out of the dumpster, sticky and smelly. "You know how Dr. Chipotle Jr. has a crush on you?"

Frida flinched.

"With counseling, I was hoping to forget, Manny." She made a face.

"Well, we are gonna use THAT! Here's what we're gonna do." And a simple but sinister plan was formed.

Seated on her giant throne, the supreme undead villainess of Miracle City strummed out a soft Latin rhythm on her Mystic Guitar. A loud boom shook the ghostly cemetery as the front door blew in, a cloud of old dust blowing through the entry. Sartana looked up from her guitar, her scarlet sombrero revealed dangerous crimson eyes that came to the intruders of her home. As the dust cleared, a glow of a jet pack and two lasers could be seen. There was Black Cuervo, hovering in the air with her wrist laser pointed at the undead skeleton lady. Dr. Chipotle Jr. posed, his metal arm transformed into a laser and pointed at Sartana.

"Knock! Knock!" The thirteen-year-old villainess called out, hovering in the air.

"Hola Sartana! We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. smiled menacingly.

Sartana laughed and stood from her throne, surprising both pint-sized villains.

"In de neighborhood? I could hear de two of chus talking on my tejado." She pointed to the ceiling with a bony finger. Both Zoë and Dr. Chipotle Jr. blushed. "Not too much happens around here so I am agradecido for de little show chus two put on. So let me tell chu dat it nearly pains me to break up young love."

Zoë scoffed but then looked to Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"I hope chu brought chur A-game, short-stuff." She smiled down at him. The ten-year-old glanced up.

"It's always on, _baby_." Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave a cocky, smooth smile. That was a flash of bravado that nearly made Zoë fall out of the air.

The two-hundred-year-old skeleton lady chuckled as she raised her hand to strum her black magic guitar.

"I _hope_ chu are a challenge. I don't fancy an easy victory tonight." Sartana smiled a crooked cadaver smile.

"Muéstrame tu mejor, Sartana!" Zoë shouted. And with that she and Dr. Chipotle Jr. charged the undead skeleton lady.

As the thirteen-year-old girl and ten-year-old boy bolted toward her, Sartana aimed her Mystical Guitar and fired. Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw the blast coming his way and he rolled to the side. The black magic blast hit where he'd been just a millisecond before. Sliding to a stop on the mounds of coins and precious jewels, the ten-year-old glanced back at the damage. Sartana's mystical blast had blown treasure in all directions, even melting some coins and leaving a smoldering ash-pile.

Zoë was speeding toward Sartana when she saw the skeleton lady drop her aim toward the mini mad scientist and strum once. She saw the red blast shoot from the guitar and heard the explosion as coins were spewed in all directions. Gasping, Zoë did a sharp 180 degree turn to see if Dr. Chipotle Jr. was all right. She spotted him on his knees, a look on his face that she'd never seen before.

"_Cuervo_!" He spat out as he raised his laser. Just behind her, Sartana had the girl in her crosshairs.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. took his best shot and fired. Just as Sartana's bony fingers came down on those haunted strings, a laser blast whizzed past her skull-face and made her stumble backwards. Zoë spun in the air.

"DARN _IT_ CHICA!" She heard Dr. Chipotle Jr. nearly scream at her. Whirling around, she saw the ten-year-old holding his chest with his good hand as his laser blaster was smoking. "Keep your cabeza in the _game_! You were almost _hurt_!"

Zoë gulped hard.

"But chu-!" She objected but the ten-year-old cut her off.

"Forget about _me_! _Don't_ get SHOT!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. snarled back aiming his laser at Sartana and running toward the bone hag.

Zoë frowned at him but turned her attention back to Sartana. The two-hundred-year-old skeleton lady growled at the two kids. Together they were formidable but what about separate? Smirking, the undead skeleton lady brought her hand to the strings of her black magic guitar and summoned her skeletons. Her undead soldiers responded to her command and burst forth from their graves. The ground shook, rattling the old building and throwing Dr. Chipotle Jr. to the floor. Skeletonized hands burst from the mounds of treasure as the rotting corpses massed, surrounding their vicious and wicked master. Just a portion of Sartana's undead army was enough to even the odds.

"Chu like?" Sartana saw the thunderstruck looks on the children's faces. "How do chu flesh bags ever live without a skeleton bandito army?"

Chuckling, the two-hundred-year-old skeleton lady aimed for the nearest target: Black Cuervo. Zoë saw that she was now inside Sartana's crosshairs. Dr. Chipotle Jr. could handle a few dead banditos on his own; it was her turn to avoid getting shot down in flames.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. eyed the dozens and dozens of banditos around him. Their hollow, undead red eyes were fixed on him as they moved toward him. Narrowing his eyes, the mini mad scientist recalled that these boneheads were all ready dead and could be summoned back to activity by a strum of Sartana's Mystical Guitar. Maybe knocking Sartana off of her evil throne wasn't going to be the cake walk he imagined.

"Okay muerto mũnecos…" The ten-year-old transformed his metal hand into a battle axe. "Who wants to die all over again?"

The random skeleton hand went into the air. Dr. Chipotle Jr. rolled his eye and lashed out to the nearest undead bandito. With a slice of his battle axe, the bandito's rigid bones splintered and fell apart. Smirking, the pint-sized super-genius dove into the crowd of skeletons. And with a couple well placed whacks, all undead banditos were nothing but piles of bones and rags. Now Dr. Chipotle Jr. could see Black Cuervo.

He sighed dreamily. The wonderful chica was giving Sartana of the Dead a run for her money; she was hovering just out of reach and maneuvering so that Sartana couldn't get a bead on her. _Wow_. And just think, five minuets ago THE Black Cuervo kissed him. Maybe now would be a good time to ask her out for ice cream-WHAM!

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was tackled from behind by such a force that it threw him to the coin-covered floor. Grunting in pain, the ten-year-old struggled to get up but his attacker kept him pinned. Out of the corner of his crimson eye, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw a flash of El Tigre's claws.

"Nuh! _TIGRE_!" The ten-year-old seethed. It was loud enough for Zoë to hear.

Dodging a blast from Sartana's guitar, the thirteen-year-old girl turned to the sound of her crush's voice. Zoë's eyes widened when she saw El Tigre pinning Dr. Chipotle Jr. to the ground. The ten-year-old tried to lift his head from the ground but the thirteen-year-old sat on top of him and held his hand to the boy's head, keeping his face on the floor. Zoë's blood boiled.

"You and Cuervo have been nothing but trouble for Miracle City, Dr. Cayenne." Dr. Chipotle Jr. heard El Tigre's voice in his ear. "It's time to bust you two up!"

Growling, the mini super-genius tried to get up again but he was pinned. Just then he heard Black Cuervo's jet pack. In that same second, the thirteen-year-old villainess tackled El Tigre and both went tumbling to the ground. Finally able to peel his face out of the coins, Dr. Chipotle Jr. snarled as he stood. El Tigre would taste HOT PLASMA!

"H-H-Hey…. Dr. Chipotle Jr." He heard a small voice from the doorway of Sartana's evil lair. Blinking, the ten-year-old couldn't help but turn to see who was addressing him.

To his utter shock but not surprise he saw Frida Suárez! The heavenly blue-haired beauty! He knew that she was El Tigre's little buddy but he didn't fathom she'd acknowledge his existence let alone _NOW_! Frida waved shyly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh… whatchya doin'?" She asked. Dr. Chipotle Jr. blinked at her and transformed his battle axe back into a hand.

For a second his previous feelings for the witty blue-haired girl overpowered his brain and he felt his feet walking toward her. Forgetting about Sartana, her banditos, El Tigre and especially Black Cuervo, the ten-year-old felt smitten with Frida Suárez again. Then reality hit hard and fast enough to snap him to his senses.

A black magic blast came and struck Dr. Chipotle Jr. in the side. The ten-year-old felt the impact that sent him flying. He came to a rude stop on one of the stone walls. Rattled and dazed, the mini mad scientist fell to the floor. Then the pain registered.

"Oh!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. grasped his knee. Sitting up he saw a dot of blood steadily growing under his pants leg. "Aw _man_!"

But there wasn't time for this right now! He saw Sartana aim for him again. Ignoring the discomfort, the pint-sized mad scientist rolled to the right and avoided another black magic blast.

Zoë tumbled with Manny Rivera, throwing her hardest punches into his stomach. THIS was for ambushing Dr. Chipotle Jr.! She hoped he could taste her gloves. As they rolled, Zoë felt El Tigre put his feet on her stomach and vault her into the air. She flew fast and short before she met the ceiling. Fuming as she fell, Zoë activated her rocket pack just before she hit the ground. To her frustration the impact with the ceiling damaged her jet pack. It sputtered and sparked but thankfully it slowed her fall before giving out completely.

"_Espuma_!" She snarled at the boy. El Tigre was all ready on his feet and walking up to her with an easy smile on his face.

"Relax, Cuervo. Why are you so angry?" He gave her one of his super-macho smirks. Zoë didn't fall for it and aimed her laser blaster right at him. "I didn't mean to break your jet pack; things like that happen in battle."

He was getting closer to her but Zoë couldn't fire at him. There was something strange going on with him… Was he… _flirting_ with her? What a _TEASE_! By that time Manny's chest was resting on her wrist blaster.

"Take one more step _HERO_ and I'll blow chu to kingdom come!" She seethed. Manny still had that _STUPID_ smile on his face.

"I've been thinkin', Cuervo… What if you and I ditch Sartana and Dr. Chili Pepper and go steal some ice cream together?" Zoë's face twisted with shock, coyness and anger. Then he moved even closer, even having the nerve to put his arm around her shoulders. "Just the two of us. Whaddya say?"

"Cheese _off_, Tigre!" The thirteen-year-old girl snarled and pushed him away. That momentary touch left enough time for Manny to grab the girl's wrist and pull her into his arms.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. had his hands full with Sartana of the Dead. Now that his knee was hurt, he was having a harder time moving and an easier target for the bone hag. Grunting as another black magic blast flew over his shoulder, the ten-year-old returned fire. Just when he was considering moving in on Sartana and finishing her off, he heard El Tigre's loud voice. In fact, EVERYONE in that prison heard El Tigre.

Clearing his throat, Manny filled his lungs with air and said at the top of his lungs:

"FORGET ABOUT DR. JALAPENO! OUR LOVE IS REAL! IT'S JUST ME AN' YOU, BABY!" Still in his arms, Zoë gave him a disbelieving look.

_Say what?_

Then the thirteen-year-old super flicked up the thirteen-year-old villainess' visor, leaned down and planted a full kiss on her mouth. The room fell _silent_ and the world stopped with a loud screeching sound… While Sartana of the Dead, her minions and Frida Suárez comprehended what was going on, all eyes then went to the ten-year-old scientist and his reaction.

Shocked to his very corazón sustancia, Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt his mouth fall to the ground. Black Cuervo was in El Tigre's arms… KISSING HIM! Not the cute little pecks he got, but the more passionate kiss. Then all the things he refused to believe were happening. The ten-year-old knew that Black Cuervo had always liked Tigre and now _this_ was happening. Cuervo blazed right past him to his worst enemy… Which was probably her plan all along. She was a harpy; she was using Dr. Chipotle Jr. to get what she wanted: venganza and to be the most powerful supervillain in all of Miracle City. He was nothing but something that had served its purpose and was now discarded. His face darkened with a type of hurt that dug into his heart like a searing-hot, dull knife.

Zoë couldn't believe El Tigre had the NERVE to KISS her! It tasted like licking a basket of cheesy nachos! Squirming, she couldn't take it any longer. But at that moment, the thirteen-year-old boy finished kissing her. Taking a breath of clean, non-nacho air, Zoë glared venomous daggers at Tigre. Manny Rivera smirked at her, knowing that he just busted up one of the most deadly villain team-ups of all time.

"I-" Manny managed to choke out before Dr. Chipotle Jr. extended his metal arm, seized him by the head with his robotic hand and yanked him away.

Taking the thirteen-year-old boy in his iron clutches, the heartbroken ten-year-old slammed El Tigre's face on the nearest wall. Pummeling the super over and over, Dr. Chipotle Jr. finally tossed El Tigre at Sartana of the Dead. The dazed teen wonder hit the undead skeleton lady dead on. Both went flying. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was breathing hard, not because of breathlessness but a seething anger. If El Tigre or Sartana of the Dead so much as twitched, he'd blast them into tomorrow! But when neither of his enemies moved, the mini mad scientist saw that the fight was over.

Limping over to Sartana's Mystic Guitar, which was blown out of Sartana's grasp, Dr. Chipotle Jr. snatched it from the pile of treasure. Growling loudly, the usually gloaty super-genius walked toward the door, past a gaping Frida Suárez. He could feel Black Cuervo's eyes on him but he didn't acknowledge it as he left the haunted building.

Zoë saw that what El Tigre did had hurt Dr. Chipotle Jr. to his core. NO! She couldn't lose the little scientist to a misunderstanding!

"Short-stuff! _Wait_!" She shouted, running after him.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. walked out into the prison's courtyard, clutching Sartana's Mystic Guitar. He heard Black Cuervo run out of the building, past Frida and up to him. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Short-stuff, wait!" The thirteen-year-old girl pleaded. Grunting in pure anger and hurt, the ten-year-old scientist shrugged off her hand.

In the second he refused her touch, Zoë was looking down the barrel of his laser _cannon_.

"I don't want to see you EVER _AGAIN_!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. gnarled. She saw his mouth crease to a deep frown in an effort to fight off tears. "Take your little fake pet names and your **fake** love and _stay_ away from me."

The ten-year-old sheathed his cannon and turned to the road. Zoë's eyes widened.

"Mi vi-!" She was promptly interrupted when Dr. Chipotle Jr. gave a loud whistle into the air. Then his guacamole monster walked out from a nearby alley way and up to his master.

"Home. NOW!" The ten-year-old ordered loudly. The monster picked up his heartbroken and hurt owner, but Zoë wasn't going to give up.

"Let me explain! Don't leave!" Again she was cut off when Dr. Chipotle Jr. fired a laser blast at her. The blast hit the ground near her feet and it made her fall backwards.

By the time she sat up, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and his monster were half a block away.

"No! Come back!" Zoë called after them. She tried to activate her jet pack but found it was dead.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mi vida." Zoë trembled as the little mad scientist and his monster disappeared into the cityscape.

As tears rolled down her face and a sob escaped, Zoë flicked open a hidden compartment in her glove. Revealing a big red button, the thirteen-year-old girl pressed it, sending out the most sincere SOS she'd ever known.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	13. Soul Sacrifice

Ohayho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter you'll get Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s and Zoe's feelings on their heartbreak and Manny feels the repercussions of messing with love. Enjoy.

_aquamutt: Nachos good. Nacho breath bad._

_Anyminuetnow: Here's the update! Enjoy._

_acosta perez jose ramio: When will Manny learn? Never! _

_eltigre221: Poor Cuervo, poor Chipotle Jr., poor Miracle City._

* * *

Chapter 13

_Soul Sacrifice_

Zoë fell to her knees under the light of the full moon. Sniffling, she wiped her face on her sleeve. Dr. Chipotle Jr. said he never wanted to see her again. He misunderstood what happened between she and Tigre. The thirteen-year-old super kissed HER and she did not return the favor.

Just then she heard her mother and grandmother's jet packs roaring toward her. Getting to her feet, Zoë couldn't wait to be taken back home. Looking up she saw Carmella and Grandmami Aves land on the ground.

"Mama!" The thirteen-year-old girl ran into her mother's arms.

"Cuervo! Chu are in such trouble! Up past bedtime, out late and at Sartana of the Dead's lai-!" But Carmella's motherly rant was cut off when she found her normally spunky daughter crying into her shirt. "Cuervo? Zoë, what's wrong?"

Zoë hugged her mother, crying too hard to answer.

"What is it? _Carmella_, is she hurt?" Grandmami Lady Gobbler questioned frantically. And at the worst possible time, El Tigre and Frida Suárez emerged from the haunted building.

"_El Tigre_!" Both Voltura and Lady Gobbler snarled. Out popped their laser weapons, fixed on the thirteen-year-old boy's body.

Both Manny and Frida flinched, waiting to be fried. But Zoë cried out, saving both teens from being blasted.

"Mama! Grandmami!" She grabbed her mother's wrist blaster. Looking up at stunned Voltura, the thirteen-year-old villainess blinked tears from her eyes. "Stop! Let's just _go_. Por favor! I cannot stand to be here anymore!"

Burying her face in her mother's chest, Zoë let out a sob. Lady Gobbler and Voltura relented to the girl's pleas. Shooting the banged-up El Tigre a glare, the Flock of Fury scooped up the very upset Black Cuervo and flew off into the night. Noting how out of character it was for Black Cuervo to leave without a fight, Frida turned to Manny.

"Uh… dude? You get the feeling we just funked up something really real?" The blue-haired rocker scratched her head. The thirteen-year-old super held his tender face and throbbing arm.

"I-I… It was for the good of Miracle City, Frida." Manny felt a pinch of guilt seeing how his jealousy drove him to wedge Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s relationship. He gulped. "But, yeah. I'm getting the feeling that they really _did_ like each other."

Meanwhile, at the docks, Dr. Chipotle Jr. snuck back into his house. His father was still asleep and oblivious to his late night visit to Sartana of the Dead, his injury and for sure his heartache. The ten-year-old sat in his laboratory and gingerly pulled off his pants, his guacamole monster watching on in concern. Yelping with the pain, Dr. Chipotle Jr. assessed his injured knee. At what he saw, he frowned.

_Contusion and laceration due to impact. _

In short: a big, deep bruise and a big cut when his knee met that stone wall. Irritating but not as bad as it could be. He'd have a limp for a little bit. Grunting the ten-year-old looked up to his guacamole monster.

"Get me whatever my father has for cuts." Dr. Chipotle Jr. motioned disinterestedly. Nodding, the monster walked off to do as his master said.

The ten-year-old wasn't especially interested in his injuries, just being alone. Glaring at the floor, his chest around his heart felt like it had been kicked in. The heartache seemed like it had spread to the rest of his body; notably his throat. Like a brick set on his windpipe, his neck felt achy from the crying he held inside. But as he sat there alone, he felt powerless to stop a quiet sob that produced tears. Dr. Chipotle Jr. didn't like crying but that didn't hinder the salty droplets falling from his eye.

The ten-year-old scientist prided himself in thinking through matters to determine the best course of action. That amplified his sad feelings even more because he SHOULD have seen this comin'. Black Cuervo was no good and he should have seen that. But through the shroud of smitten feelings and thinking, there was slim chance he could have seen her deception _anyway_. This was another reason the ten-year-old valued guacamole monsters more than people.

Turning his head, Dr. Chipotle Jr. blinked the tears out of his eyes as he caught sight of Sartana's Mystic Guitar. Getting up from his chair and wiping his eyes, the mini scientist limped over to the powerful item. Reaching out and gently touching the enchanted strings, his caress made the black magic guitar hum with energy. Jolting his hand away, the ten-year-old to a timid step backwards so he didn't get a black magic blast in the face. Without a strum to summon its great power, the Mystic Guitar's glow faded and it silenced once more. Dr. Chipotle Jr. eyed the guitar with great interest before he looked over his most powerful prizes.

_Quetzalcoatl's Stone._

_Mano Negra's Glove of Doom._

_Comrade Chaos's Enchanted Sickle and Hammer._

_Sartana's Mystical Guitar._

_The Moustache Mafia's Moustaches._

Just then his guacamole monster came walking into the room, bandages and a generic First-Aid kit in his delicious clutches. Dr. Chipotle Jr. studied his monster carefully before he looked back at his most his most valued items. Guacamole monster plus five of THE most powerful items in Miracle City equals: Untold destruction, absolute venganza and… unquestioned villainy.

"Monster, how do you feel about an upgrade?" The ten-year-old super genius questioned. The guacamole monster looked off then shrugged. "Bueno. Tomorrow Dr. Chipotle Jr. will get you that stabilizing generator bibelot from Sergio. With a few modifications… you will be able to rampage through Miracle City as an unstoppable force."

Turning and limping back over to his chair, Dr. Chipotle Jr. sat a shadow of dark hurt over his usually crazy and hyper face.

"But first, Dr. Chipotle Jr. has one more target before I release you on the city." Swiveling on his chair, the ten-year-old transformed his metal arm into a laser and aimed it at the corkboard with his supervillain targets. Aiming for the last one, Dr. Chipotle Jr. blew a hole right through Puma Loco's picture. "Actually… make that three. Dr. Chipotle Jr. believes El Tigre and the rest of his family need to feel just how powerful I really am."

A deep frown appeared on the boy's face.

"And I will prove to Cuervo that I am the greatest supervillain in Miracle City. I hope she and Tigre enjoy civilian life together." Hanging his head, Dr. Chipotle Jr. motioned for his guacamole monster to come to him.

As his face grew wet with tears, Dr. Chipotle Jr. allowed his monster to dress his wounds. If only those bandages could go over his broken heart.

At this same time, across the city, Zoë was on her bed, head buried in a pillow as she cried into it. Her mother and grandmother were sitting beside her, trying their best to understand why their beloved Zoë was crying so hard. The thirteen-year-old was uninjured but that couldn't be said for her heart. Carmella and Grandmami Aves could only guess about the girl's pain-laced tears.

"Riveras… Dey are a disgrace to humanidad. Just look at what El Tigre did now." Carmella swallowed a lump of emotion building in her throat as she stroked her daughter's back.

"I say we get back at dem!" Grandmami tapped her cane angrily. "And destroy dem once and for all!"

Carmella nodded, a scowl of absolute hatred coming to her face.

"I couldn't agree more, mama. At first light we'll-" Just as a plan was being formed, Zoë pulled her face out of the pillow.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes, Zoë looked to her mother and grandmother. She tried to form words through her crying.

"Oh mama… my heart feels SO _doler_!" Tears came in waterfalls. Dropping her head, Zoë pinched her mouth shut to quiet the incoming sob. "Mi vida… he-… he said he never wants to see me again."

Carmella and Grandmami softened at the girl's heavy words.

"Oh, mi hija." Zoë's mother hugged her child. "No lamento, Zoë. El Tigre is-"

Zoë was fed up with her family thinking it was Manny Rivera on her mind.

"It's _not_ de Rivera boy!" The thirteen-year-old girl cried. Her mother promptly shut up. "It-… It's de young Chipotle boy."

Resting her head on her tear-soaked pillow, Zoë was too upset to worry about what her family thought. Carmella and Grandmami glanced at each other. Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s child? That short, mouthy, gangly thing? Not to mention he was _three_ years _younger_ than her! Now they were starting to question Zoë's sanity.

"An'… how long has dis been… goin' on?" Grandmami questioned carefully, trying not to laugh and make things worse. The teen girl sighed.

"My feelings for him started at de poker game… and I t'ought we-… we were sweethearts." Zoë's voice cracked with a sob. "But after a misunderstanding tonight… he does not want to see me again!"

Zoë sobbed into her pillow. Carmella and Grandmami glanced again at each other, trying to find the right words for the very upset girl. Weeping hard, Zoë felt her family put their hands on her back.

"It will be all right, Zoë." Carmella reassured. "If dis happened because of a misunderstanding, den make it right. If de boy truly cares for chu… he will understand."

The thirteen-year-old girl looked up at her mother.

"How mama? He doesn't want to talk to me." Zoë looked to the floor as her lips quivered.

"Den make him listen." Grandmami got back some of her fire through the seriousness of the situation. "Find a way dat will catch his undivided attention! If I was chu… I's find de most importante t'ing to hims and den take it. He'll have no choice but to LISTEN! AHAHAHA!"

The old woman gave a laugh that would make a villainess half her age jealous. Zoë and Carmella stared at Grandmami, and then the Flock of Fury leader cleared her throat.

"Dis is coming from a woman who hasn't had a date since Puma Lo-" Carmella then got her mother's fury.

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT DAT!" Grandmami hopped off the bed and stomped her foot. "Carmella! Chu are _grounded_!"

Carmella and Grandmami left the room arguing about their love lives, leaving Zoë alone to her thoughts. What Grandmami suggested… wasn't half bad. If Dr. Chipotle Jr. wasn't going to talk to her, then he'd have no choice to talk to her when she had something he deeply cared about. But what? What had the ten-year-old super genius mentioned over and over that he cared about?

_HIS FATHER! _

Of course! The whole _reason_ for his venganza was to clear his father's evil name! A tiny and gentle kidnapping of Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s father would stop the ten-year-old in his tracks. Then Zoë would get a chance to apologize!

"Perfecto!" The thirteen-year-old smiled. Running to her alarm, she set it for early morning.

She'd swing by their port-side casa, grab the old mad scientist and drag him back here. Running back to her bed, Zoë kicked off her shoes and turned off her lights. She wanted to be rested in the morning because this might be the only chance she has to save her relationship with Dr. Chipotle Jr.

The morning sun was a welcomed sight after such a bad night. Manny slept terribly, the thought of Black Cuervo's pale face stained with tears floating through his mind like a bad picture. The young criminal was so upset that she didn't even want to stick around and watch him get pummeled by her family. It was horrible and he couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for Black Cuervo's apparent heartbreak.

Hopping out of bed with a heavy feeling on his chest, Manny walked into the living room looking like a sleepless zombie. His brown eyes came to his father, Rodolfo Rivera seated on the couch, sleepily sipping his morning coffee.

"Buenos días, papi." The teen was happy to see his beloved father. Rodolfo peeled his tired eyes from staring at the coffee table to his son.

"Buenos días, Manny. You are up awful early." The sleepy man took another sip of his coffee. Manny bit his lip and squirmed a little.

Rodolfo didn't look awake enough to give advice but this was eating the teen super alive. He had to get some relief.

"Papa… I need some advice. I did something last night and I feel… muy mal about it." The teen walked in front of his father, his big brown eyes pleading for help. Rodolfo blinked, withholding a loud sigh and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Do I want to know what you did?" The superhero father peeked through the hand rubbing his eyes. Manny's eyes fell to the floor.

"I can't say… Just hear me out." Without leaving his father room to object, the thirteen-year-old super began recounting what happened last night. "Manny and Frida busted up Dr. Cayenne and Black Cuervo last night."

Rodolfo blinked.

"That's… good. I hope Miracle City will get back to normal, then." The man returned but the look on his son's face made more questions pop into his mind. "You are not telling me something, Manny."

The teen sighed.

"I did break them up… but I had no idea they were in love with each other." Manny returned. "At first, when I saw Dr. Chili and Black Cuervo running around with each other I thought they were just, you know, being supervillains. But then Cuervo kissed the little ten-year-old nerd and I got jealous and then I tore them apart. Dr. Jalapeno and Black Cuervo were so upset that they passed up beating the candy out of me."

Looking up at his father, the teen hoped that he would have some magic words that would make it all better. However, Rodolfo looked like Manny had just kicked him in the shin.

"Oh!" The superhero slapped his forehead and let his head rest on the back of the couch. Sighing and removing his mask, Rodolfo looked at his young son. "Manny… You-… I-… Oh, _Chihuahua_."

Of course amor hit one of Rodolfo's soft spots; the man was keen on cherishing and sustaining love. Was this the eighteenth time Manny had messed with Black Cuervo's love life? Now he was responsible for wrecking Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s love life as well.

"Though I commend you for breaking apart one of THE most frightening team-ups in all of Miracle City history, you could have gone about it a different way." Rodolfo then grew angry. "Manny… How many times must we have this discussion? Messing with other peoples' vida amorosa will only lead to bad things!"

As those words left his mouth a deafening boom was heard. In that same instant, the entire roof of the Rivera Family Hacienda was ripped clean off the building. Shielding their faces from the falling debris, Rodolfo and Manny barely had time to process what happened when they heard a low, guttural growl from something BIG. Looking up, both Riveras saw a giant monster made out of living guacamole. Then they saw the small child on its shoulder

"Buenos días, Riveras." It was Dr. Chipotle Jr. The ten-year-old mad scientist looked even more haggard than normal; his usually bright crimson eye fogged over with lack of sleep, tears and blinding anger.

Without another word, the ten-year-old was lowered to the ground by his monster. The pint-sized supervillain stood there, glaring down both Rodolfo and Manny.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. is the most powerful supervillain in all of Miracle City and I am here to show you why." The boy with the wild brown hair and robotic eye frowned before he lashed out. Extending his long, metal arm, Dr. Chipotle Jr. cuffed Rodolfo so hard that he instantly knocked the man unconscious.

Manny gasped at seeing his father's rag doll body fall to the floor.

"Papa!" The thirteen-year-old boy couldn't move. Then he snapped his eyes to the ten-year-old super genius.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked seething mad as his metal arm transformed into a battle axe.

"You are scum, Tigre." He hissed, total animosity dripping down every word. Dr. Chipotle Jr. began stalking toward the teen, a limp present in his steps. "You are lower than the tiniest, _filthiest_ microbe. You've insulted Dr. Chipotle Jr., you have laughed in my face and took the girl of my dreams. Dr. Chipotle Jr. sees it only fit to return the favor."

Faster than Manny could move, the ten-year-old super scientist flexed his battle axe at him. The teen didn't even have time to touch his belt buckle when the battle axe came down. Manny expected to be sliced in half but he only felt a tug on his pants. Opening his eyes, the thirteen-year-old super looked down. His leather belt was sliced neatly in half. In the same second he realized what had just happened, he saw Dr. Chipotle Jr. grab his belt buckle with his good hand and crank back his metal fist.

The entire week, Dr. Chipotle Jr. had wanted to punch El Tigre's face in. Putting all of what he hand into that stroke, the ten-year-old let his robotic fist hit the teen's jaw. Manny Rivera was launched across the room, into a bookcase and he fell to the floor. Growling, Dr. Chipotle Jr. glanced at El Tigre's belt buckle in his grasp. Now El Tigre will know how it feels to be humiliated with the most precious thing he's ever known taken from him.

"Gusano." The little super genius tossed a glare at the thirteen-year-old super who was now trying to get to his feet. "Enjoy life as an ordinary civilian, Rivera. I hope your father, grandfather and Black Cuervo enjoy being powerless."

Manny's mind was swimming as he pulled himself to his knees. The room was spinning and he was seeing quadruple.

"Speaking of the old pedo… where is Puma Loco?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked around the room.

"Right here!" The heavily accented voice of Puma Loco cut through the air. Then the whistling of heat-seeking rockets was heard.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. rolled to the side as missiles peppered the spot where he was just standing. He saw Puma Loco, now in full robotic form, glaring at him. The ten-year-old felt his injured knee cry out in pain; this was a battle for his guacamole monster.

"Monster! Attack!" The young mad scientist ordered. Without hesitating, the mutant guacamole monster obeyed.

Stretching a delicious arm towards the old man in his metal suit, the monster hit Puma Loco's automatic laser blaster with a blob of guacamole. The vicious guacamole was enough to gum the weapon and jam it.

"Que-?" Grandpapi had time to spit out before the monster brought down his other fist on the glass of his Puma Loco suit. The glass dome instantly shattered and the old man was plucked from his suit.

Without Grandpapi to man its controls, the Puma Loco suit turned back into the Golden Sombrero of Chaos. With the old man in his hand, the guacamole monster then stung him up by his underwear, on the ceiling chandelier. Squeaking in pain, Grandpapi saw Dr. Chipotle Jr. scoop up his sombrero and place it on his wild brown hair.

"You like the look on Dr. Chipotle Jr. Puma Loco?" The ten-year-old smiled for a second, relishing the look of horror on the old man's face. "You said Dr. Chipotle Jr. was a disgrace and you threw mud on the evil credit my father SO earned. Well… who's a true supervillain _now_?"

Puma Loco's face was so twisted with pain from that super wedgie that he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. Smirking, Dr. Chipotle Jr. walked over to the unconscious White Pantera and snatched his Bronze Boots of Truth. With his prizes in hand, the ten-year-old supervillain looked over his thunderstruck victims.

"Later losers." He saluted as his guacamole monster picked him up. Just as soon as they arrived, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and his monster were gone.

Arriving home, some of last night bitterness had worn off. Dr. Chipotle Jr. couldn't wait to show his father his new trophies! Dr. Chipotle Sr. would surly FREAK when he saw White Pantera's Bronze Boots of Truth in his son's possession. Swinging open the door, the ten-year-old mini mad scientist was carried into his house by his monster.

"FATHER! Check out what Dr. Chipotle Jr. has!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. called into the air. He waited for a second and heard nothing stirring in the house. "Gee. The only time Dr. Chipotle Jr. has something awesome to show father, he's gone! DAD! Are you here-?!"

Just then something crunched under his foot. Looking down, Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw a strange paper. Bending over and picking it up, the ten-year-old examined it. His eyes grew wide when he saw what was written on it.

"_I have your father. Open video-stream to Flock of Fury frequency. Cuervo_." It read. His anger absolutely boiled as he wadded up the paper.

"**AAAAAH**!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. screamed, startling his monster. Transforming his arm into his cannon, the ten-year-old angrily blew up the kitchen table with a single blast. "_CUERVO_!"

Morphing his hand into a battle axe, Dr. Chipotle Jr. drove the blade into the floor, slicing into the wood and sending splinters in all directions. Only when his battle axe couldn't go any deeper into the floor did Dr. Chipotle Jr. acknowledge the tears coming from his eyes. Why could she NOT LEAVE HIM ALONE?! She broke his heart and now she had his father! Cuervo would pay dearly. Wiping his eyes, the ten-year-old knew he had to face his heartbreaker one more time.

Zoë paced her family's lair feeling nervous enough to barf. Her mother, grandmother and a bound Dr. Chipotle Sr. watched her walk circle after circle. Carmella Aves glanced between her daughter, the video screen and Dr. Chipotle Sr. She gulped.

"Oh!" Zoë stopped pacing as she felt her throat tighten with tears. "He's not gonna call! Dis is _desesperanzado_! He still HATES me!"

Her bottom lip quivered and another wave of tears threatened to fly out of her eyes.

"Tanquilo, Cuervo! De boy will call." Carmella immediately jumped off her chair and ran to her distraught daughter. Then she shot Dr. Chipotle Sr. a glare. _"Correcto_, Chipotle?"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. sighed in his many, many, many chain restraints.

"Sí; Dr. Chipotle Sr. has told you _over and over_, Cuervo, that Diego _truly likes you_!" The mad scientist was getting tired of repeating himself. "Diego will call! Kidnapping Dr. Chipotle Sr. was totally unnecessary!"

"Silencio, Chipotle!" Grandmami Lady Gobbler finally had enough of him talking in the third person. The old, spunk woman pointed her laser cane at the man's face. "Chu is SO _irritante_ when chu talks like dat! How mi loco nieta is head over heels in love with _chur_ hijo is beyond mes!"

Zoë smiled inwardly at that. After a while, Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s habit of talking in the third person grew on her.

"Grandmami! Leave his father alone-!" Just as Zoë said those words, the video screen beeped with an incoming message. "AI! Dat's _HIM_! Mama! _What_ do I do?!"

"What chu practiced! Buena suerte!" With that Carmella and Grandmami left the room, leaving Zoë and the bound Dr. Chipotle Sr. in the room alone.

Zoë quickly straightened her Black Cuervo top, made sure her hair was perfect, smacked her lips before she opened the video stream.

"Uh… Bueno?" Like she didn't know who it was. Then she saw the face of the boy who had stolen her heart.

Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was fit to be tied as he glared at the heavenly beauty again. It took him several tries to get his act together before he dialed her number. He was as nervous as heck but as angry as a chili pepper-filled wolverine.

"_Where_… is my father, _Cuervo_?" The ten-year-old hissed, his crimson eye narrowed dangerously.

Oooo… Dr. Chipotle Jr. was ANGRY. He only forgot to speak in the third person when he was really angry. Zoë was even more nervous now.

"He's here… and safe." She gestured for the mad scientist tied up behind her.

"Hola mi hijo!" Dr. Chipotle Sr. smiled at the screen.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw that his father was chained up.

"Father!" He nearly pressed his face to the screen. "Are you _okay_?! _Did_ they hurt you?!"

The mad scientist chuckled and shook his head.

"No son. The only thing they've done to Dr. Chipotle Sr. is ask Dr. Chipotle Sr. a lot of questions about you. Just annoying… that's it." Dr. Chipotle Sr. returned.

THAT WAS **WAY** WORSE! Dr. Chipotle Jr. swallowed hard.

"Cuervo!" He barked at the girl. Zoë looked back at the screen. "What is the meaning of kidnapping Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s father?!"

The paralyzing nervousness was back again and the girl twiddled her talons anxiously.

"I-… I just want to talk, short-stuff." Was the _best_ thing Zoë could come up with. "I know chu said chu never wanted to see me again but… I want to save what we have."

For a second, Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s heart soared but then reality quickly set in. She was just going to use him and discard him.

"NO! Dr. Chipotle Jr. never wants to see you again! Even now _talking_ to you makes Dr. Chipotle Jr. SICK!" The ten-year-old snarled.

Zoë was crushed again and her mouth waved in a sob. He still _hated_ her!

"Diego!" His father snapped at him. Dr. Chipotle Jr. slapped his forehead; NOW Cuervo knew his real, non-evil name. "Diego you WILL talk to this young lady again or so help Dr. Chipotle Sr., _Dr. Chipotle Sr. will ground you for a month_!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. felt like leaving his father with the Flock of Fury now.

"Dad! This chica broke Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s _HEART_!" It stung just saying it, making tears brim his eyes. "There's NO way I will go through that again!"

Folding his arms, the ten-year-old turning in his swivel chair and held his back to the screen. Little did his father and Black Cuervo know but a tear rolled down his cheek.

Zoë sniffled, tears pouring from her eyes again. Thankfully the magic words didn't find her… they found Dr. Chipotle Sr.

"Son." Dr. Chipotle Sr. said softly to his son. Dr. Chipotle Jr. turned slightly in his chair and looked at his father through the screen. "You should see how heartbroken _Black Cuervo_ is. She truly cares for you, mi hijo."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. rubbed his eye with his good hand and sighed.

"Fine!" The ten-year-old relented as he spun in his chair back to the screen. Glaring at the thirteen-year-old beauty he grimaced. "Name the place, Cuervo."

Zoë was stunned but words thankfully found her.

"Downtown. I will be waiting on a rooftop." She returned with all the bravado she could muster. "Chur papa will be dropped back off at chur casa, unharmed."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was still frowning at the girl for pulling such a stupid stunt.

"Give Dr. Chipotle Jr. an hour, Cuervo. Dr. Chipotle Jr. out." With that the screen flicked off.

Zoë turned to Dr. Chipotle Sr. with a teary, grateful face.

"Gracias, Dr. Chipotle Sr." She expressed. Dr. Chipotle Sr. scoffed.

"De nada, Cuervo. Dr. Chipotle Sr. would sooner eat Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s arm before Dr. Chipotle Sr. would let a wonderful chica slip out of Diego's fingers." He smiled. Zoë blushed.

On the other side of town, Dr. Chipotle Jr. growled loudly before he slammed his head on his desk.

"I am gonna KILL my father." Truthfully, he was grateful to the man for MAKING him talk to Cuervo, but he gave Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s REAL name. Picking his head up off of the desk, the ten-year-old turned to his quiet guacamole monster. "Monster… Let Dr. Chipotle Jr. get Sergio on the line. I'm giving you an upgrade. While Dr. Chipotle Jr.-... uh… TALKS to Cuervo, you will be unleashed on Miracle City. No one will question me again."

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	14. Love of My Life

Ohyaho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konbanwa New York! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter you'll see if Zoe and Diego get together and... who wins the bet. Enjoy.

As I trample all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_acosta perez jose ramiro: I think they both resented this problem, I know I would. Thanks!_

_Jeana Lynn Washchuk: Dr. Chipotle Sr. was helpful wasn't he... and he did his fair share to embarrass Diego._

_KingOfTheLab: Only a villain. I love villains! ;D_

_JigokuHana: I'm all about the odd and unpopular. Black Cuervo and Dr. Chipotle Jr. just seemed so right to me._

_Zkiz: Running around you house huh? Hope you didn't break anything. And I think it was only fair to get the parents involved. Parents are parents._

_Phantom-Kid123: Thanks! Here's another chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 14

_Love of My Life_

It had been an hour and ten minuets. Had he stood her up? Did he actually want to get back together?

The wait was killing Zoë. She was on one of Miracle City's downtown buildings nervously pacing as she straightened her costume, helmet and visor over and over again. The thirteen-year-old villainess was so nervous that her withheld tears nearly crippled her. Was Dr. Chipotle Jr. heartless enough to stand her up in her most desperate condition? Zoë loved the ten-year-old scientist and it was eating her alive to not be with him.

Then she felt the building shake under her feet. Looking up, she saw a big green mass moving through the web of city streets. She had never stared or strained her eyes that hard in her entire life. Holding her breath as she watched the mass, the closer it came the more she could see it. It was a guacamole monster. Zoë's heart jumped and did a somersault. He was here! He was coming! Rushing over to the side of the building, she intently watched the monster approach.

"Mi querido." Was all that came out of her mouth as happy tears welled up in her eyes. Then she frowned. "I'm gonna _hurt_ him."

_TEN_ MINUETS LATE!! Did he _know_ how awful those minuets _were_?! She'd give him such a hard punch, his arm would be dead for a _week_!

Dr. Chipotle Jr. sighed as he rode on his monster's shoulder. He was very good at talking himself out of certain reasonings but this was proving to be a great hindrance to the scientist. He had a bond with Black Cuervo. At first it seemed to only be a fascination, much like the fascination with fire but then that transformed into an honest connection with her. He watched every building top carefully, hoping/dreading to see his little heartbreaker. Part of him didn't want to see her again, since he was so traumatized by her betrayal. The other part of him was racing to get to her; she was the greatest chica he'd ever known and he cursed himself for treating her badly.

He had put great care into his appearance today. The ten-year-old super genius decided to sport Puma Loco's Golden Sombrero of Chaos, White Pantera's Bronze Boots of Truth and El Tigre's enchanted belt. His reasons for gussing up: one, to show Black Cuervo that even her so-called lover boy El Tigre had been disgracefully defeated by him and two: to impress her.

From anyone else's point of view, he looked like he dressed in the dark, in his father's closet. Puma Loco's sombrero fit perfectly on his head, most because of his wild brown hair filling up the space inside the hat and he had fixed El Tigre's belt which he was now sporting over his white laboratory smock. But White Pantera's boots… they were WAY too big; the magical shoes covered most of his legs and slipped off if he tried walking.

"Where is she?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. hissed to himself. Could she have stood him up?

Anger flared again. If she did and if she still had his father… he'd bust into the Flock of Fury's lair and level it just as he had done with El Tigre. But finally he saw a small silhouette standing on top of a nearby building. The ten-year-old mad scientist recognized that black helmet anywhere.

"Over there!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. nudged his monster's head pretty hard. Obeying his master's voice, the guacamole monster turned.

As they drew closer, Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s insides began fluttering and he squirmed slightly. There she was! Black Cuervo! The novia of his nightmares and the villainess of his dreams. How he longed to see her and how BADLY he wanted to turn his monster around.

"I-I… I can't do this!" He hissed to his monster in a panicked whisper. "What if she's leading me on again?! What if she really doesn't like me?! What if I FAINT?!"

That got a low, angry growl out of his guacamole monster. The monster's beady avocado-pit eyes glared at his master. The monster could tell he was nervous but he WOULD go through with this! For the good of himself and the evil of Miracle City. Lifting a huge delicious finger, the monster pressed Puma Loco's sombrero down over the child's eyes, wordlessly making the point that he was worrying too much. Pulling the hat from off of his face, Dr. Chipotle Jr. frowned at his monster. Then he sighed.

"You are right monster… But don't be so smug about it!" He noted the guacamole monster was smirking at him.

At that moment, they came to the building where Black Cuervo was waiting. Refusing to look the girl in the eye as he hopped off of his monster, Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked at his mutant guacamole creature.

"Have fun; cause massive destruction, mayhem and panic." He instructed. The upgraded guacamole monster nodded and began walking off. "STAY AWAY FROM THAT VOLCANO!"

The monster waved in acknowledgement, went off to the next block over and began to rampage. Dr. Chipotle Jr. sighed. He invested an entire weeks worth of stolen supervillain powers into that walking avocado dip; it better be careful.

Then he remembered that Black Cuervo was standing behind him. Apprehension almost consumed him. The anxious ten-year-old pulled the brim of Puma Loco's sombrero over his eyes, hoping to somehow hide from his querida. Turning slowly, Dr. Chipotle Jr. was facing the heavenly belleza, so nervous that he couldn't speak a word.

Zoë saw Dr. Chipotle Jr. turn to her, that big golden sombrero down over his face. The thirteen-year-old girl feared the worst. He was keeping true to his statement that he didn't want to see her again. Tears threatened to choke her. NO! It was now or never; if she wanted him back, she would have to suck up her tears. Clearing her throat quietly, Zoë prayed for the right words to say.

"I am sorry, short-stuff." She started quietly. "But I want chu to know dat El Tigre kissed me… and I did not return de favor."

She glanced up, hoping to see a reaction to her words. Nothing. Dr. Chipotle Jr. stood there silent and still. Tears threatened to encroach on her strength and she felt her desperate heart sinking lower and lower into hopelessness.

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s eyes were wide under that sombrero's brim. So she didn't kiss him back… what was El Tigre jabbering on about before he kissed her?

"El Tigre… I don't know why he-… He said I was his amiga but he tore me away from de chu…" Black Cuervo paused before she studied the ten-year-old super genius again. "Is dat why chu are angry? Because chu know of my past feelings for Tigre?"

Under the sombrero, Dr. Chipotle Jr. chewed on his bottom lip. He'd known about her feelings for the thirteen-year-old headache… So, was she being genuine with him or was she pulling another stunt for El Tigre?

"Dat's just de point, short-stuff; PAST feelings. El Tigre means nothing more to me now." Dr. Chipotle Jr. could tell by her tone that the girl was getting intense. He heard her walk up to him and his throat tightened. "Chu are mi cierto cariño!"

Her words kicked him in the head like a welcoming blow from a baseball bat. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s world stopped as her words sunk deep into his core.

Zoë was now really upset. The boy still didn't acknowledge her. The carefully weaved words that spilled out of her heart had no effect. Tears of bitter loss trickled off of her face and soaked the ground at her feet.

"You-… You mean that?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. quietly spoke. Zoë's eyes lifted from her feet to the boy's form. "You mean that or… or do you only want to win this bet?"

The idea of winning the bet hadn't crossed her mind since their ambush on Sartana's lair.

"Forget de bet! Chu have won it fair and square. I would not be here if I only cared for de bet." She answered, eyes falling back to the ground. He still saw her as shallow and petty.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw her eyes fall to the ground and that told him all he needed to know.

_Holy Guacamole de los Angeles… __**YES**__! SHE LIKES ME! TRUTHFULLY! UNEQUIVOCALLY! HONESTLY LIKES ME!_

Now it was his turn. The entire week he'd been bubbling over with cheesy, silly love-song-like words to describe his feelings toward Black Cuervo. He just hoped nothing overly-syrupy came out of his mouth. The ten-year-old looked up took a big breath and…

"Cuervo-… I-… Dr. Chipotle Jr.-… Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s corazón has not been the same since I have met you." Zoë looked up and Dr. Chipotle Jr. finally had allowed her to look into his eyes. "And… Dr. Chipotle Jr. would like to… uh-… to-… _UH_!"

He stomped his foot angrily. _Nice_. He couldn't even find the words to tell her how much he cared for her. Finally Dr. Chipotle Jr. just looked her in the eyes and let every cheesy thing that was fizzing inside of him fly out of his mouth.

"You are my morning, my sunset and going on without you is like starving the earth from the sun's warmth. You are the only one for me and I love you!" The ten-year-old took a breath because he said all of that on one lungful of air. Then his face heated so brightly that he could have lit up Miracle City on its darkest night. "There. Dr. Chipotle Jr. said it."

Glancing up at the girl, he dreaded seeing an appalled, uncomfortable look on her face. Instead, though, she was smiling and all the pain he'd felt over the last twelve hours was gone.

"Santa Sanchez, short-stuff." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "What greeting card did chu get all dat from?"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry… Dr. Chipotle Jr. kinda loses it... when I'm around you." He hushed, shuffling his feet a little. Man… _cheesier_.

Zoë wiped her eyes again.

"I… I didn't know chur name was Diego." She said, something that was burning inside her for a couple hours now. She saw the ten-year-old slap his forehead.

Ooooooo_O_OOO_H_! She knew his name! His _NAME_! THERE goes the villainous title OUT the window. Dr. Chipotle Jr. no longer had that air of mystery that he thought was semi-romantic. Now he was _just_ Diego; papa's boy, cooking nerd and geek with an IQ of an intergalactic zip code.

"I-… I like it. It suits chu, short-stuff." He heard Black Cuervo say. Dr. Chipotle Jr. pulled his face out of his hand.

"You weren't supposed to know that." The ten-year-old told her, embarrassed. Then he squirmed even more when he thought of his FATHER being in close quarters with the girl of hisdreams. "I-uh… Oh, boy… Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s father was no problem? Correcto?"

Zoë saw that Diego was squirming, probably awaiting the horrible news that his father had divulged his most hidden secrets. The girl laughed.

"Oh, no. Chur papa was very nice. He told me a lot about chu and… he did say somet'ing about dat t'ing…" She was just teasing him. Dr. Chipotle Sr. didn't give up anything that SHE didn't like but she nearly laughed at the look of horror on Diego's face.

_Uh-oh_. She must have heard about that time he took a wiz in the middle of that parking lot three years ago.

"I was SEVEN! It was _dark_! And I thought no one was looking so I-!" The ten-year-old super genius blurted out. Then Black Cuervo cut him off.

"Tanquilo, short-stuff! Chur papa didn't say much; he gave me no family stories and certainly not about dat time chu peed on a car tire in de parking lot of dat science convention three years ago." That was something she'll never forget. The boy's face went as red as a fire truck.

"_Ack_!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. made a strange frustrated choking sound as he tugged on Puma Loco's sombrero down over his head.

WHY?! WHY WAS HIS FATHER **SO** EMBARRASSING?! To his horror, he heard Black Cuervo laughing at him.

"Or dat sometimes chu like to build a fort out of couch cushions and dat chu cook dinner every night." The girl went on, looking off as she twirled a finger around a lock of her short black hair.

Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s face was on fire. GREAT! Now Black Cuervo knew all of his little bad habits, quirks and personal information. Making a mental not to strangle his father, the ten-year-old super genius sighed. Only his father could make him want to put his own blaster in his ear and fire.

"Now you know why Dr. Chipotle Jr. stays in my lab all the time." He gave an uneasy chuckle. Black Cuervo gave a silky giggle.

"Serio? Chu don't look like dat now. I see chu paid El Tigre and his family a visit." The thirteen-year-old eyed the Riveras' mystical objects of power. She cocked her tiny hips and held an impressed smirk at the boy.

_Head spinning, throat tightening… can't… BREATHE!_

"Dr. Chipotle Jr…. did that this morning." He peeped, clicking the heels of the Bronze Boots of Truth together as his eyes were on the ground. Then he gave her an amused/angry look. "While you captured Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s father."

He tapped his foot. Zoë smiled an evil smile and walked closer.

"Sí. What did chu expect?" With a flick of her wrist, the thirteen-year-old villainess brushed Puma Loco's hat off of the boy's head. She started circling him, dragging her talonned finger over the front and back of his smock. "An apology card? Flors? C'mon short-stuff… chu know dat's not my style. I'd rather make chu beg for my apology."

That was a dark area Dr. Chipotle Jr. was considering going. He did want her back pretty _badly_. The ten-year-old was starting to sweat as he watched her circle him. Again he felt as if his soul was being pulled out of his body and devoured by the girl. But he didn't fight it; he welcomed it. Finally impatiently rolling his eyes at her flirty circling, Dr. Chipotle Jr. lashed out with his metal arm and grabbed her.

Zoë was surprised that he seized her. In an instant, she was in the ten-year-old super genius's arms, her visor was somehow up over her face and his mouth came down over hers.

If there was a time that both young sweethearts felt the music of their souls, the matchless rhythm when two hearts beat as one and joined together to make a melody that made the world stop and listen, it was right now.

Finally they separated due to lack of oxygen. Zoë's eyes fluttered open and she was once again looking into the crimson eye of the boy who she'd fallen so hard for. Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s gazed at the girl who invaded his dreams and stolen his heart. What they had was genuine, innocent and completely of their own. Then they noticed the HUGE string of spit connecting their mouths.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. immediately let the girl to her feet. Slurping up their saliva, both kids blushed. Then Zoë started laughing as she wiped her chin. Her laughter spread as the ten-year-old mad scientist felt himself laugh, wiping his chin. All they could do was giggle at each other.

For the next couple of hours, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Black Cuervo sat on that roof top, talking as they watched the upgraded guacamole monster level Miracle City. With their little legs dangling off the side of the building, the two smitten kids enjoyed the glorious mayhem as the sun shone down on them.

"So when did chu become a doctor of moustaches?" Zoë asked, something that had been on her mind for days now. The ten-year-old super genius shrugged as he lie on his back, looking up into the sky.

"About the time Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s father's hair started to fall out." The boy explained as he popped his lips. "Dr. Chipotle Jr. did some heavy studying on hair, its growth and why it falls out. Genetics are a major characteristic to hair loss. Dr. Chipotle Jr. offered to re-write my father's genetic code so that he could have hair again but he felt that was too extreme. That hair knowledge just stuck with Dr. Chipotle Jr. and it came in handy with the Moustache Mafia."

The thirteen-year-old girl looked down at her sweetheart and gave a warm grin.

"Chu really care about chur father don't chu?" The answer was obvious. The boy had gone to great lengths to please his father.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked up at the girl and gave a nod.

"He's all Dr. Chipotle Jr. has and Dr. Chipotle Jr. would do anything for him." The ten-year-old kicked his uninjured leg. Then he giggled. "Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s father and White Pantera have been enemies for a long time now. He's gonna LOSE IT when Dr. Chipotle Jr. shows him White Pantera's Bronze Boots of Truth."

He glanced at Puma Loco's Golden Sombrero of Chaos and White Pantera's enchanted boots, both lying next to him and smiled. Zoë chuckled.

"Chu have done what all villains of Miracle City have wanted to do. And I include myself in dat." She tapped El Tigre's belt buckle that was still on Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s hips with her talon. "El Tigre has been a pain in my butt for a while now. It looks to me dat chu have gotten de ultimate venganza."

Then her face fell slightly.

"And won de bet." Zoë then got to her feet and walked to the center of the building's roof. She sighed. "I will be true to my word, short-stuff. Black Cuervo is no more."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. scrambled to his feet, unsure of what was to happen next. He adored the girl and now he was inwardly beating himself for ever making that STUPID bet. A blind man could tell that Cuervo loved being a villainess. Then he saw her pull off her helmet. Though she had her back to him, the boy froze, unable to take his eyes off of her. His brain SCREAMED at him.

_CALL THE BET OFF!_

Zoë felt… hollow. She had Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s love and that was good but she loved her Black Cuervo alias as well. She was foolish to have taken that bet but she would be true to it. Pulling her beloved Black Cuervo helmet from her head, she looking into its visor and saw her reflection. Her short, black and violet hair was flat from being under her helmet all morning; her bangs were forced to one side. Running her hand through her hair, her hair resumed its natural part over her eye. Her fingers touched the mask she wore under her helmet. That must come off too. Grasping the knot of the fabric, the thirteen-year-old girl began unfastening it, about to permanently resume her civilian identity.

"Cuervo! Don't!" She heard Dr. Chipotle Jr. choke out. Zoë gulped and dropped her hands, startled at what she was about to do to herself. "Don't… This bet is stupid."

The boy paused for a long time.

"If you are no longer a supervillain… You are a great supervillain and to Dr. Chipotle Jr. you have nothing to prove. Forget about the bet." Dr. Chipotle Jr. sheepishly picked his finger. Itwas his idea anyway. "If you are no longer a supervillain… that would be muy mal because… I love Black Cuervo."

Zoë sighed in relief and grinned. He knew exactly the thing to say. Turning, she let the boy see her without her helmet, though her purple eye-mask was still on. Sashaying up to him, she enjoyed how he stared at her.

"Do chu like what chu see, short-stuff?" There was a smile on her face as she asked that. Leaning into him, the thirteen-year-old girl awaited his heart-throbbing answer.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. was too busy studying her face and hair. Her hair was… not what he pictured. Black Cuervo's natural part made her black and purple hair flop over her left eye, teasing as it only revealed half of her beautiful face. His mouth steadily opened.

"Yes." Was all that he could peep out. Zoë giggled.

"Den chu will love dis." Her hands went up to the back of her head and undid the rest of the knot holding her mask to her face. Dr. Chipotle Jr. immediately flinched and shut his eyes.

"Cuervo! Are you nuts? You can't show Dr. Chipotle Jr. your secret identity! That's why it's a secret!" The ten-year-old clapped his hands on his eyes and turned his back, sure that the girl was crazy.

He heard her laugh slightly.

"Diego." She called him by his true name and set her hand on his shoulder. "I want to show chu. I'm kinda sick of looking at chu through my visor anyway."

Should he feel insulted? Eh. Let it slide. Black Cuervo turned him around and pried his hands away from his face.

"Are you loco, Cuervo?! If Dr. Chipotle Jr. opens my eyes then-!" He was cut off when he felt the girl flick his ear.

"Will chu stop! I have decidido! Open chur eyes." Still, Dr. Chipotle Jr. hesitated. Zoë got mad. "Open chur stinkin' eyes or I will _peel_ off chur eyelids."

"Okay! Okay!" The ten-year-old relented and slowly peeked open his eye. For a second, he didn't recognize who he was looking at. "Wow. You look very different without you mask."

Zoë playfully slugged him on the arm.

"Of course! Dat's why dey call it a _mask_!" She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Then she got a little coy and twirled a finger around a lock of her raven hair. "Uh… I know chu were expecting a better looking chica-"

Again she found herself in his arms. Dr. Chipotle Jr. was hugging her.

"Don't be loco. Dr. Chipotle Jr. couldn't have asked for a more beautiful _angel_." He rested his cheek on hers. Zoë felt her face heat again as she let out a goofy laugh.

"How do chu know de exact t'ings to say, short-stuff?" The thirteen-year-old girl leaned up and was about to kiss him. Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw the incoming kiss and was about to kiss her.

Then both of their communicators rang. Jolted and then very irritated, both mini supervillains were miffed. Dr. Chipotle Jr. let go of Black Cuervo and with a sigh, both of them answered their calls from home.

"Bueno?" Zoë groaned as she activated her wrist's communicator. A hologram of her mother's face hovered in the air.

"Cuervo! Where have chu been?! Chu have school-!" Then Carmella's face fell all to shock when she saw her daughter without her mask with the young Chipotle boy standing beside her. "AI! MUCHACHA! Chur mask-! I leave chu alone for a couple hours and chu've all ready shown chur _face_ to dat boy?!"

"Mama!" Zoë barked back. "It's only my face."

A HUGE argument ensued. Dr. Chipotle Jr. had his own problems to worry about.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. is kinda busy here father." The ten-year-old plugged his ear, flinching at how high Black Cuervo's angry voice could get. The hologram of his father's face showed that the mad scientist was not pleased.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. didn't expect his son to pull the "I'm-kinda-busy-here" thing until he was WAY older!

"Dr. Chipotle Sr. has a LINE of angry villains waiting outside Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s door! They demand their stolen goods. Dr. Chipotle Sr. cannot hold them off for very much longer!" The mad scientist gave his son an angry look. The ten-year-old sighed.

"Fine… Dr. Chipotle Jr. will be home in a couple minuets." The mini mad scientist moped, glancing back at his sweetheart.

"Bueno. Hey… You got Black Cuervo's mask off! Nice." Dr. Chipotle Sr. gave his son the thumbs-up. "By the way… where is your monster? Is it the thing rampaging over Miracle City right now?"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. nodded.

"Double nice. Anyway, come home. Dr. Chipotle Sr. is hungry and Dr. Chipotle Sr. has all these angry villains here. Dr. Chipotle Sr. out." The hologram fizzled and disappeared. The ten-year-old sighed.

Bummer. Now he had to cut his time short with Cuervo. Turning to his novia he saw her still arguing with her mother in Spanish. Clearing his throat, he caught the thirteen-year-old's attention. Glancing back at her sweetheart, Zoë turned her eyes to her mother.

"Mama, I will see chu after school." She seethed at the woman.

"NO! Chu will come home right _NOW_!" Carmella then shot Dr. Chipotle Jr. a glare. "Chu better not get any more _ideas_, Chipotle!"

With that threat, Voltura's hologram disappeared. Black Cuervo groaned loudly.

"Madres!" Zoë snarled. There was gonna be heck to pay for her once she got home so was it worth it?

Definitely.

"I must go, short-stuff. Mi madre is having fit." Zoë turned to her querito. Dr. Chipotle Jr. nodded.

"Sí. Dr. Chipotle Jr. too." He sighed as he locked eyes with the girl. She smiled and he smiled back.

They grabbed each other and shared on last kiss before parting ways.

Zoë put her mask and helmet back on as Dr. Chipotle Jr. pressed a button on his metal arm, summoning his monster. Sighing again, the thirteen-year-old bird themed villainess gave the ten-year-old cyborg super genius one last wink.

"Adios, short-stuff." With that she activated her jet pack and flew into the air.

Watching his querita soar over Miracle City, Dr. Chipotle Jr. scooped up Puma Loco's sombrero and White Pantera's boots.

"Adios, Black Cuervo." He smiled.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	15. Why Don't You & I

Hola everyone! CJzilla here with the last update for "The Game of Love"! I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write. Sad? Don't be. You'll see more of CJzilla's work floating around the FanFiction archives. In this chapter, Zoe and Diego... You'll have to read to find out...

As I smash this city under my feet, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_Anyminuetnow: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the last chapter. CJzilla hopes you enjoyed reading._

_acosta perez jose ramiro: You know... It was just coincidence that Diego was wearing White Pantera's Bronze Boots of Truth in my fic... BUT IT WORKED! It helps a villain to have an honest once in a while, especially when your romance is on the line. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time!_

_Phantom-Kid123: More detail eh? Well, here's hoping I started an oddball pairing fad. Thanks for reading._

_eltigre221: Hey, glad you liked this fic. Thanks for reading._

_SuperMacho: First off, it is an honor and thank you for reading. I hope my fics are very close to a normal El Tigre show._

_KingOfTheLab: "Sweet"?! I know! I haven't written such a syrupy chapter lke that in forever! I kinda got sick... Anyway, I apologize for the blatant lack of action in this fic... But... it is a romance... Yuck... I need to do something extreme to wash off all the sugary loveness... Thanks for reading._

* * *

Chapter 15

_Why Don't You & I_

Manny Rivera snarled loudly as he wadded up yet another newspaper. School had just started and the thirteen-year-old was on his way to get his books at when he saw a clip of today's news taped to the front of his locker. How many times must this be thrown back into his face?! Yesterday was embarrassing enough and now that embarrassment was front-page news!

"Gee dude." The teen super heard the voice of his best friend, Frida Suárez right beside him. He forgot she was standing there. "I know today's headlines were not flattering but you gotta let this slide off of your back."

Manny growled quietly.

"Not flattering?" He repeated looking his friend square in the eye. "Frida! These headlines are THE most embarrassing I've ever read! And you know what the sick part is?"

Frida shook her head.

"That everyone knows that Dr. Chick Pea defeated me, my father and Grandpapi yesterday!" He slapped his forehead before he dragged his hand down his face. "That he took my dad's boots, Grandpapi's sombrero and my belt."

The blue-haired rocker shrugged.

"Yeah… that was embarrassing but you got your belt back so what's the big deal?" She questioned. Manny glared at her.

"Do you know HOW I got my belt back?" The teen super fumed. "I had to BEG to get it back! I had to put my defeat in writing and admit that Dr. Cayenne is the greatest supervillain genius that ever lived! My self-respect is _gone_!"

"Dr. Chipotle." Both Frida and Manny suddenly heard. Turning the two friends saw the dark figure of Zoë Aves standing beside them. "It's Dr. Chipotle Jr., Rivera."

Then the goth girl held up today's newspaper to Manny.

"I saw de headlines. By now I'd t'ink chu would have his name memorized since chu lost so terribly to him." A smile curved on Zoë's usually straight face. This time both Frida and Manny glared at the goth bully.

"Buzz off Zoë! Manny doesn't need you here to remind him of his _disgraceful_ defeat!" Frida crossed her arms. Manny sighed at his friend.

"It's nice to see you in such a nice mood this morning, Zoë. Is it because you taped this newspaper article to my locker?" The teen super questioned, his eyes narrowed. The thirteen-year-old goth student laughed.

"I had not'ing to do with chur locker, Manny. Though, I'd like to shake de hand of de person who did." Zoë gave a mocking grin. Then she glanced at the headlines of the paper. "If I was chu, I'd hide under a rock for de next few weeks because I can guarantee dat dis will be talked about for a long, long time."

Manny yanked the paper out of the girl's hands and wadded it.

"That little nerd got _lucky_! The next time I see him, HE is going down!" With that the thirteen-year-old stomped off followed closely by Frida.

And the battles of hero against villain go on. Leaning against a locker as the first bell of the day rang, Zoë Aves watched Manny Rivera and Frida Suárez walk to their class.

Yesterday was a very eventful day indeed. Not only had the Rivera family been effortlessly beaten, they were trounced by a tenacious ten-year-old mad scientist. Then said little scientist let his upgraded guacamole monster level most of the city. Zoë had read that the guacamole monster was near to indestructible and had features that defeated all forces against it. Something about the power of Sartana of the Dead's Mystic Guitar coupled with Quetzalcoatl's Stone, the fire-power of Mano Negra's Glove of Doom, the spinning projectiles of Comrade Chaos's hammer and sickle and finally the indestructibility of the Moustache Mafia's facial hair. It wasn't until the beast was inexplicably called off that the mayhem stopped.

Zoë's mouth curved into a grin. Not bad for a "disgrace". Her querito had proved his point and now he was the most feared supervillain in Miracle City. That'll give El Tigre and those stuck up supervillains something to suck on for weeks to come. Zoë herself had proven to her mother that she took her supervillainy seriously. With an outstanding pile of stolen loot at her home, even Grandmami said that she was proud of her. Her family had no grounds to question her again, though they asked her to get rid of El Oso's "twin brother".

"Excuse me." The girl suddenly heard a voice behind her. Scowling, Zoë detested other students talking to her.

Standing from leaning on the locker, the goth bully snapped her knuckles.

"Chu have guts to think chu can talk to me." The thirteen-year-old girl growled. "Guts dat I will rip out if chu do not go away."

To her shock she heard this student chuckle at her. THAT WAS IT! Whirling around, she mad a fist, intent on driving it into the face of this mouthy kid. But Zoë saw a boy she'd never seen before but felt that she somehow knew. She dropped her fist and stared. This young boy was short, had thick, slicked back brown hair, a small black hat with a red band, grey glasses, brown pants and an off-white shirt with a chili-pepper insignia on it over a green under-shirt.

"You are standing in front of my locker." He didn't even flinch at her fist!

Her frown deepened and she blatantly leaned back on the locker, looking the mysteriously familiar boy in the eye.

"And? What are chu going to do about it?" Zoë questioned threateningly as she narrowed her eyes. The boy smirked at her as his eyes drifting over her face.

"Shouldn't you be in class? No wonder your grades are slipping." Zoë lost it. Lashing out, she grabbed the boy by the front of the shirt and slammed him to a locker.

"How do chu know about my grades? Who are chu?!" Her blood was boiling. The boy still had that smirk on his face.

"Your grades are no secret…" The boy brought his hand to his glasses and lowered them slightly down his nose. She froze. "_Cuervo_."

From under those gray glasses, Zoë saw a flash of metal and a crimson iris. The boy was Dr. Chipotle Jr.! Zoë instantly dropped him.

Dr. Chipotle Jr. saw the girl's face fall to shock. It'd been an entire day since he'd seen his beloved querita and it was torture… pure, undefiled torture. His father had grounded him from seeing her for a couple days, mainly for sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night _without_ telling him. But now he could see her pretty face again and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

"Hey-" The ten-year-old super genius waved bashfully at the thirteen-year-old. Dr. Chipotle Jr. found himself in the girl's arms, getting a big hug from his sweetheart.

Zoë hadn't seen or heard from Dr. Chipotle Jr. since yesterday morning and it nearly killed her. SHE was grounded from seeing him or talking to him for about a week; her mother can extremely over-exaggerate sometimes.

"Holy frijoles! WHAT are chu doing here?!" She hushed on a whisper, warily glancing over her shoulder. "Chu're not supposed to be here! Chu are going to get-!"

Zoë was instantly shut up by a kiss from the disguised ten-year-old super genius. Melting, the girl momentarily forgot what she was saying. Dr. Chipotle Jr. pulled away and smiled as the girl dropped to the floor in a daze.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. has just enrolled here at this lame-brain middle school." The ten-year-old super genius turned and unlocked his new school-sanctioned locker. Placing his backpack and books inside his new space, Dr. Chipotle Jr. came back to Black Cuervo.

Zoë got up off the floor. MAN! Can that boy kiss! Shaking the stars from her head, she dusted off her little black dress before she looked up at a smiling Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Enrolled? For what, egghead? A teaching position." Zoë playfully teased with the boy as he shut his locker's door. The boy smirked.

"Ha, ha. As a normal student. I'd like a taste of life for normal adolescents." Dr. Chipotle Jr. continued to smile at her. "You know; homework, P.E., extra-curricular actives, awful government food… girlfriends."

Her face heated and a giddy giggle escaped her mouth. Regaining her normal swagger, Zoë scoffed as she leaned against his locker, nearly pinning him.

"Dere is not'ing normal about me." She smirked walking her fingers up his sleeve. Dr. Chipotle Jr. gulped hard.

"Well, when you're here you are. And now that Dr. Chipotle Jr. is here and disguised as a normal child, you can call Dr. Chipotle Jr. Diego." He straightened his fake glasses. Zoë's mouth waved with a goofy smile.

"And chu can call me Zoë Aves." She told him, pressing her forehead to his.

"Zoë"? Wow. For a while Dr. Chipotle Jr. wondered her real name and tried to place one based on her personality, supervillainess identity and bombshell looks. He was pleasantly wrong.

"Zoë, huh?" He looked deep into her eyes. "I like it."

Again, her face heated.

"Having chu here will take de edge off dis place." Zoë kissed his cheek. "Great disguise by de way. I don't know whether to take away chur lunch money or kiss chu."

She flicked his glasses.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. is going to take that as a compliment." The ten-year-old mad scientist wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Truth be told, the WHOLE reason he was here in this dingy little middle school was _her_. Dr. Chipotle Jr. took a lesson from Sergio, since the thirteen-year-old robotics expert came to public school only to bathe in the light of his crush, Frida Suárez. The ten-year-old super genius had a college degree in just about every subject taught at Leone Middle School so he would be overqualified to _teach_ here. But that didn't stop Dr. Chipotle Jr. from asking his father to enroll him here. He was surprised how easily it was to convince Dr. Chipotle Sr. to let him go to public school. Dr. Chipotle Jr. said that he would like to "observe normal children in their natural environment" and his father bought it. A short sign-up later and here he was.

"_Hey_!" Both Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Zoë heard someone bark at them. Separating and looking up, the two disguised supervillains saw a very angry looking hall monitor. "Class has started! Where are your hall passes?!"

Without missing a beat, out came Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s metal arm and laser cannon and Zoë's Black Cuervo wrist blaster. The hall monitor nearly wet himself at the sight of the vicious firepower.

"I saw NOTHING!" The mall monitor cried and ran away with his hands in the air. The two mini supervillains dropped their aim, sheathed their weapons and smirked.

"Too easy. Dr. Chipotle Jr. wonders why you have not ruled the school yet." The ten-year-old mad scientist cocked a brow at his querita. The girl shrugged.

"It's much more fun to make de other kids think dat dey are going loco." Zoë responded. Dr. Chipotle Jr. swooned.

"You are _evil_!" The boy grinned.

"De _evilest_. So, what class do chu have first, short stuff?" Zoë questioned, tickling the young scientist's ear. Dr. Chipotle Jr. blushed and looked back at his querita.

"First period math." He said through a wavy, goofy smile.

"I know where dat is. C'mon." She motioned for him to hold her hand. You didn't have to tell Dr. Chipotle Jr. twice.

The mini mad scientist took the hand of his girlfriend and both flushed coyly.

"And you know, Dr. Chipotle Jr. has signed up for tutoring. Perhaps Dr. Chipotle Jr. can help you with those grades and afterwards… we can watch Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s guacamole monster trash Miracle City and get an ice cream?" The ten-year-old mad scientist questioned as they walked down the empty school hallway.

Zoë looked down at her boyfriend.

"Dat would be perfecto, short-stuff." The thirteen-year-old villainess cooed. "And den we can steal dat weather control ray dat looks like a chicken!"

"Whatever you want… harpy." Dr. Chipotle Jr. joked. Zoë giggled and punched the boy in the arm.

**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Let's play the game of love**

The End

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


End file.
